Weaving a Web to Freedom, Book 2 Undoing the Past
by ML Miller Breedlove
Summary: Complete! Following the events of the episode The Meister Spy Strasser's real mission is revealed. XX Chapter one second revision. XX Note: The Nimrod character is from the series, his identity is unknown.
1. Default Chapter

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom - Book 2:

Undoing The Past

By Marty Breedlove

Background information for this story is from the HH Episode: "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 1

_Ping…Ping…. Ping…Ping…Ping…Ping_

Dust billowed up as the bullets embedded in the dirt.

Two prisoners back peddled away from the flying debris.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The words had barely escaped the American Colonel's lips, before guards arriving from all directions, surrounded them. The two raised their hands in surrender.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Echoing gunfire bounced through the trees and Sergeant Kinchloe, better known as Kinch, worriedly glanced back over his shoulder as he squatted next to the tunnel entrance.

_What are those two doing? This was supposed to be a simple diversion! _The crackling of branches caused Kinch to whip his head back to the business at hand. A tall lean man was weaving his way toward the tunnel entrance. Kinch motioned for the man to stay low and come ahead.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Colonel Klink jumped to his feet as images of one of his POW's lying dead or wounded flashed into his mind. Grabbing his coat from the coat stand, he ran out the door.

"What's going on here?" Klink shouted, as he strutted toward the subdued prisoners.

"Newkirk and I were just standing here talking, minding our own business, when those SS tower guards up there started firing on us," Hogan attempted to lower his hands but rifle barrels aiming at his chest warned him to stop.

"Colonel Hogan, you know better than to get too close to the fence." Kommandant Klink's unforgiving tone masked the relief he felt that no one was injured.

"Too close to the fence? Look where those bullets hit! We're a foot further back than we needed to be."

"Now!" Klink answered accusingly.

"Huh?"

"You're a foot further back, now! Obviously you were closer a few minute ago."

Hogan and Newkirk had been taunting the guards, moving in and out of the forbidden zone by the fence knowing that this action would eventually draw warning shots…or worse. Hogan also knew it was a sure fire way to get the attention of the SS guards walking the perimeter outside the prison compound. Playing "cat & mouse" with the Luftwaffe or Gestapo had become second nature, both in the camp compound and in the woods and countryside surrounding the Stalag. Their lives depended on them being experts at their game.

Klink continued. "What were you doing this close to the fence anyway? Move back before you get yourselves killed and I have to do more paper work!"

Klink waved his hands at the guards. "Back to your posts. I'll handle this!"

_Sometimes I wonder if I'll be able to keep these men alive until the war ends. They seem to be hell bent on taking stupid risks. I should have them confined in the cooler for this. Maybe that would keep them out of trouble for a while. And maybe the SS would be gone by the time I let them out. _

"Come on, Kommandant, when is the SS going to pull these guys out of here?" Hogan demanded, as he and Newkirk lowered their arms. Tension was high in the camp. Every POW knew their lives could change very quickly and without warning even before the SS arrived in camp, but the SS's presence made that possibility feel more like an impending reality.

"That is none of your concern, Colonel Hogan. Now move back toward the middle of the compound or find yourselves confined in the cooler. That's an order!" Klink stood impassive, not moving a muscle, until the two prisoners surrendered to his order, and slowly sauntered away from the barbed barrier separating them from the outside world.

Hogan looked up and saw Sergeant Carter give him the sign that the underground agent was safe in the tunnel. They could stop their charade and return to the relative safety of Barrack Two.

"All right, but I'm going to write out a formal complaint to the Red Cross," Hogan declared, as Klink spun around to go back to his office.

"You do that Colonel," Klink replied over his shoulder, "and maybe we can have you certified insane and locked away for your own good and my sanity!"

It was a bluff. Since Hogan's arrival there had been a lot of strange occurrences but they had all turned out well, and Klink had become known as the Kommandant of the toughest POW camp in Germany, a fact that provided him some protection from being sent to the Russian front. Hogan was a lucky charm for Klink; he needed the benefits of their coexistence.

Hogan did a double take in Klink's direction._ The Nazi's call them selves the "Master Race" and you think I'm insane?_ Hogan shook his head. _How can so many people follow that madman?_ Crossing his arms in front of him, he continued to stare incomprehensibly at the retreating Kommandant. _At least not all_ _Germans are members of the Nazi party_. _And some, who joined earlier in the war, are having second thoughts. I just hope it isn't too late._

Colonel Hogan looked up at the tower guards as he turned and headed for the barrack. His meeting with the underground wasn't the only reason he wanted the SS out of camp. Their presence and the radio detection trucks, outside the gates, had brought Hogan's sabotage and espionage activities to a standstill. The risk of being caught was too great and could mean the loss of not only their lives, but the lives of hundreds of people in the Underground.

London, not having been able to get a response by way of radio from "Papa Bear", had become concerned. A message was sent to Colonel Hogan via Oscar Schnitzer, the trainer and caretaker of the German shepherd guard dogs used by the camp to hunt down escaped prisoners, to meet and bring into camp an underground agent. The agent was to learn what was happening and send the information back to London. If Papa Bear and his men had been found out, London needed to get word to their other Underground connections, before the Nazis were able to obtain information from them.

"That went off well, guv'nor," Newkirk smiled. "We got away without punishment!"

"Yeah," Hogan answered guardedly. "Let's get out of here before he changes his mind."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan and Newkirk entered the barrack and headed for the extensive tunnel system below the prison camp. Lutz Wagner, who had been anxiously waiting, stood to greet them as they entered the radio room.

"Lutz!" the Colonel exclaimed, "how are you and how is your arm?"

The last time Hogan had seen Lutz he had taken a bullet in his arm during their escape from a Gestapo training camp.

"Its fine, I'm glad you were able to complete your mission without me," Lutz replied.

"Your family took good care of me," Hogan said, while shaking the man's hand. "I think I can guess why you're here. London wants to know why we're on radio silence. Right?"

"You guessed it! And having seen the SS guards, I think that question has been answered. This wouldn't have anything to do with our botched mission a few weeks ago would it, Colonel?"

Hogan shrugged, "We haven't been able to find out from our hosts, but it would make sense. Not being able to get Strasser out of Germany before he could convince someone of his identity is our best guess for the SS guards being placed here. They arrived two days ago. An SS Captain met Colonel Klink on the porch outside of his office and handed him some orders, then proceeded to place guards around the camp. So far it's been uneventful but the radio detection truck has made using our radio impossible."

"Yeah, and roll call every two hours hasn't helped much either!" Carter added.

"I don't mind it so much during the day, but roll call every two hours at night is a royal pain in the…." Newkirk was interrupted.

"Roll call, Mon Colonel," LeBeau called down from the barracks.

"Oh Blimey," Newkirk complained as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "Klink just saw us out there a few minutes ago. What does he think… that we grew wings and flew away?"

"All right, all right get moving. I don't think this is Klink's idea." Hogan said, as he, Newkirk, and Carter headed up the ladder. "Wait here Lutz, we should be back shortly."

The men of barrack two were slowly ambling out into the compound, blocking Schultz from entering until the three made it up into the barrack, and lowered the bunk concealing the tunnel entrance.

"Raus, Raus!" Schultz called unenthusiastically. He was getting tired of these frequent roll calls, too.

"Raus, Raus," LeBeau repeated, mocking the over weight Sergeant on his way to his place in formation.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked as Kinch exited the building.

"He's coming Schultz, but if I were you, I'd steer clear of him. The Colonel is getting annoyed at these frequent roll calls."

Schultz caught sight of Hogan and begged, "Colonel Hogan, your men are supposed to be outside and in formation within 48 seconds after the whistle is blown! You're going to get me in trouble with the Kommandant."

Hogan pulled his collar up, glared at the Sergeant and mumbled, "Tell the Kommandant if he'd stop these infernal roll calls, he wouldn't have to worry about how long it takes us to get lined up!"

"Pleeeease, Colonel Hogan!" Shultz pleaded.

Hogan continued shuffling over to his assigned position in the line up. "Ok, fellas, get lined up so we can get this over with before we have to line up for the next roll call."

Schultz was just finishing his count, when the all too familiar, "REPOOOORT," echoed through the compound. Klink strutted over to stand in front of the POW's of barrack two. The Kommandant did a quick sweep with his eyes of the men standing before him, beginning and ending with Colonel Hogan. Hogan stood with his hands in the slit pockets of his bomber jacket, feet planted securely on the ground, glaring with a disgusted look on his face. _I know Hogan. I'm not enjoying this any more than you are, but orders are orders. _Klink's attention left Hogan and was drawn to Schultz, as he announced the result of his count.

"Herr Kommandant, all present and accounted for!"

"Disss…missssed!" Klink whisked off to the next group of barracks, his swagger stick under his left arm and his coat flapping in the wind.

"Come on, Kommandant, haven't you figured out how many prisoners you have yet? Or will it take your guards until the war is over to learn to count?" Hogan questioned, causing Klink to pause in front of barrack 3 as the insult registered. The comment brought some laughter from the men leaving the formation and heading back into the barrack.

Klink glanced back over his shoulder at Hogan, before continuing on.

_Well that got his attention. I'm going to have to answer for that one. I better go wrap this meeting up before I'm summoned._

**SS Headquarters – Berlin**

Colonel Knefler SD sat at his desk, where he had been going over a statement made by Hans Strasser, alias Captain Martin. Captain Martin was caught, along with his crew, three weeks earlier and taken to Stalag 13 to be held until they could undergo the routine interrogations of new prisoners of the Third Reich. However, Kommandant Klink confined Captain Martin to the "cooler" shortly after his arrival at Luft Stalag 13, because he claimed to be Hans Strasser, which Klink thought, was a lie and Strasser had tried to escape.

Martin (Strasser), a double agent bringing information on the next Allied offensive, was direct from London. He was captured near Stalag 13, after a "wheels up" landing in a field. It was a landing he had orchestrated in order to protect his cover. Knefler continued reading Strasser's statement.

**[ Following our landing, we were immediately surrounded by Wehrmacht soldiers who were patrolling in the area. Another American and I were taken to Luft Stalag 13, where we were to be held until the Luftwaffe was ready to take us to Oberusal for our initial interrogation following capture.**

**Upon arrival at the Stalag, as the Senior Officer of the flight, I was taken alone into the Kommandant's office for an indoctrination speech. I took this opportunity to inform the Kommandant of my true identity, that I was Hans Strasser, a German agent bringing vital news of an Allied Offensive. I gave Colonel Klink a phone number to call to verify my story. The Kommandant granted me the use of his phone and I made arrangements to meet with my contacts Fraulein Kissinger, Herr Schneer, and Herr Mayerink.**

**I then asked if I could wash up somewhere and he sent me into his private quarters. By the time I got back, Colonel Klink had changed his opinion of my story saying he called the number I gave him and it was Schimmel's Bakery.**

**I was sent to the cooler. Later that night, a man came to my cell stating he was Herr Mayerink and that he was taking me to Berlin to present my information in person. That man turned out to be Colonel Hogan, the Senior POW officer. We walked out of the cooler and got into the back of a waiting truck for the drive to Berlin. He offered me some coffee, which I drank, and the next thing I remember is being awakened by Colonel Hogan, alias Mayerink, who stated we had reached our destination and that I had to be blindfold for security reasons. When he removed the blindfold, he told me I was at Hitler's "Summer Place" and I was introduced to a Colonel Beyer, who was sitting at a desk in the outer office. Colonel Beyer, whoever he was, made pretense of talking to the Fuhrer in the inner office. I was allowed to catch a couple of glimpses of the man masquerading as the Fuhrer, he was quite convincing. I was tricked into revealing my London Contact. Sergeant Schultz, who had entered the office with two guards, told me I had escaped and he was taking me back to the cooler. Before I was dragged out of, what turned out to be, Kommandant Klink's office. Hogan removed his trench coat and underneath he was wearing an American Colonel's uniform. **HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

**I spent a week in the cooler and then was transferred to Stalag 6 and held in the cooler there until released by the Sicherheitsdienst ("SD", Security Service). One more note of interest, on our way to Stalag 6, the truck stopped briefly and exchanged gunfire with some local partisans before continuing on to our destination. My guess is that they were trying to free me, because they thought I was an allied prisoner. ]**

Knefler pushed his chair back from his desk, clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back to think.

_Quite a statement_. _I wonder how much of it is true. It is a fact that he was first incarcerated at Stalag 13 and later transferred to Stalag 6. But a bunch of POW's making him think he was in Berlin talking to the Fuhrer is a little hard to swallow._

Knefler stood and walked across his office to the window and looked out across the streets of Berlin.

_I recall meeting Colonel Hogan about six weeks ago, but only briefly. He had just been released from solitary for being disrespectful, as I recall. Yes, rather outspoken and tenacious for a prisoner. He wasn't the least bit apprehensive about speaking his mind; it's no wonder he was in the cooler. _

_The Kommandant of Stalag 13 obviously runs a "tight" camp, if his actions regarding discipline are any indication. The man seems to know what he's doing. There has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13. _

_Since Strasser has accused Colonel Hogan of deception and espionage, we will begin there. I will call General Burkhalter and let him know there is going to be an investigation._


	2. Chapter 2

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 2

General Burkhalter was at his home preparing to leave for Dulag Luft. This was where practically all Air Corp personnel captured in German occupied Europe were interrogated before being assigned to a Luft Stalag. The interrogation center was at Oberusal, the hospital was at Hohemark, and the transit camp was at Wetzlar. The evaluation Center West, Auswertestellle West, was north of the main Frankfurt-Homburg road and was the third-stop after Oberusal. The Luftwaffe processed about 1000 POW's a month through this four-step system. No U.S. staff existed at Dulag Luft. Under the terms of the Geneva Convention it was not required, since POW's were held in solitary confinement, and only for limited periods of time. The entire camp was surrounded by barbed wire fence but had neither perimeter floodlights nor watchtowers.

The Kommandant of Dulag Luft, Oberstleutnant Erich Killinger, lived on a nearby farm. The General would stay with Killinger for a day or two and discuss the effectiveness of their interrogation techniques at Dulag, before leaving to tour his Luft Stalags. Killinger ran the camp with calculated efficiency, he kept a close eye on the expenses and the bookkeeping was exact. Dulag had an able staff of interrogators and he did not interfere with their "work". Interrogation records were normally sent to him at the completion of the process, unless information had been garnered requiring immediate action. For the most part, the sequence of events from the time a POW was brought to Dulag, to the time of their being passed on to a Luft Stalag, was a systematic "ebb & flow" of events. Only occasionally would a rare prisoner step outside of the norm to require and receive "special" attention. These very rare occasions prompted the creation of a "classified" file divided into subsections on interrogation techniques used, information obtained, endurance of the POW, and duration of confinement. The records were then passed on for scientific study and evaluation in an attempt to improve interrogation techniques and further evaluate the limits of human endurance. Gestapo and SS interrogation methods had greatly benefited from the results of these studies.

The phone rang and the General answered, "Heil Hitler, this is General Burkhalter." The steady ticking of the hall clock permeated the air, reminding the General of the peace that, until recently, he found inside the walls of this historic structure he called home. In the distant past, the General may have only given his first name, Albert, when he answered the phone, but now it seems he received as many official calls at home as he did at Luftwaffe Headquarters. As the voice on the other end of the line answered, he felt the muscles in his hand involuntarily tighten around the phone and press it hard against his ear.

"General Burkhalter, this is Colonel Knefler of the SD," a very formal level voice informed the General. "I will meet with you concerning an investigation involving one of our agents, Hans Strasser. He was posing as an American officer when the Wehrmacht picked him up in the woods near Hammelburg after his plane made a "forced" landing in a field. Strasser was held, at Stalag 13, for a brief period of time prior to his transfer to Stalag 6 and eventual release. Strasser has relayed a story, detailing some peculiar activities, which require investigating. Where would you like to meet, to discuss Herr Strasser's allegations?"

"I was just leaving for Dulag Luft for a one to two day briefing." Burkhalter stated, while wondering what this was about. Before Burkhalter could ask for more information, he was cut off by Knefler's reply.

_This couldn't be better, Knefler_ thought. "Excellent, I will meet you there. Heil Hitler!" The conversation abruptly ended. _Dulag will be a good place to begin my study of the American Colonel. Know your enemy is the first rule for obtaining information. Expose his weaknesses is the second. _Knefler was known for being able to get under the "facade", and into the thoughts of enemies of The Third Reich who had fallen under his scrutiny. He prided himself on his ability to not only think as they think, but to know the emotions, pain level, and mental stress experienced by them, as a result of their mental or physical duress. _I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Colonel Hogan!_

The General slowly put the phone back on the receiver and pulled his collar from his neck, where it seemed to have a strangle hold on him. Knefler's reputation was well known. He was every bit as cunning and calculating, as you would expect a Colonel in the SD to be. Some believed his abilities were supernatural and the fact that he was held in high regard by the Fuhrer only added to the apprehension the General felt about their upcoming meeting. _The Allied prisoners from that downed plane were Major Martin and Lieutenant Miller, which one was Strasser's cover?_ "What has that idiot Klink done now?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v

"Sorry for the interruption Lutz," Hogan began, "just tell London we have a radio detection truck in camp and are on radio silence temporarily. I don't want them jumping to conclusions and shutting us down. Tell them, it seems to be a routine sweep of the area. We can at least hope that is true." _At least, if we think along those lines, it won't be an out and out lie we are telling London. I mean we could be lucky and it be no more than…, Hogan's_ thoughts were interrupted as his demolitions expert spoke.

"With SS troops outside?" Carter questioned. It would never occur to Carter to manipulate London by stating a half-truth.

Hogan snapped his head in Carter's direction and gave him a stern look.

Carter timidly added, "Sir," while trying to melt into the background.

Newkirk starred at Carter for a long moment before shaking his head and turning back to the conversation between the Colonel and Lutz. It amazed the Briton how easily Carter could put his foot in his mouth.

Lutz shook his head in the affirmative and said, "Okay, Colonel, I'll tell London about the radio detection truck, but how long do you think that will keep London pacified."

"Hopefully long enough for us to find out, for certain what this is about, and decide what—if anything—we can do. We'll send you back out with Schnitzer when he comes to change the dogs. Until then, make yourself comfortable."

"Colonel!" Kinch called through the opening into the tunnel from the barrack above. "Schultz is making his way to the barrack from the Kommandant's office."

"Got to go Lutz, I think the "Iron Colonel" has requested my presence." Hogan was already half way up the ladder leading to the barrack.

Schultz entered just as the bunk lowered and the trap door underneath it closed, hiding the tunnel entrance. "Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant wants to see you and oh _boy_ is he mad."

"Okay, Schultz, let's go." Hogan glanced back at his men, "I'll see if Klink has any more information about what's going on around here. Mind the store Kinch, keep everybody away from the SS. They're trigger-happy right now. The warning shots have already been fired and the next shots may find their targets."

Kinch took a step toward Hogan, "I understand, Colonel, I'll keep an eye on things." The tall muscular sergeant glanced around at the men in the barrack, giving them an unspoken warning about not disobeying the Colonel's orders.

Hogan nodded while placing his crush cap in a casually tipped back position on his head and marched out the door, followed by Schultz.

The over weight German guard, following the Senior POW Officer, looked the younger man up and down with concern. Schultz liked and even respected the men he was assigned to guard. He was old enough to have sons their age, and the tone of his voice was now more in the nature of a father giving advice than a guard talking to an unruly prisoner.

"Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant doesn't like these frequent roll calls anymore than you do, and your antagonizing won't make it any easier for you, your men, or him." Schultz quietly stated.

"Sound advice, Schultz," Hogan quickly replied, as they climbed the steps and entered the outer office. Hogan's quick wit and sharp tongue had kept him, his men, and a select German or two, out of trouble more than once. The trick was in knowing when to use his gift of gab. Unfortunately, as with any God-given gift, that decision was left to the mere mortal blessed with it, and this mortal's Irish temper sometimes got in the way.

_I know you hate conflict, Schultz, but if I can get Klink angry, maybe he'll let slip some information on the reason we are hosts to the SS_.

Schultz gently pushed Hogan aside and knocked on the Kommandant's door, entered, and closed the door behind him. Hogan rocked back on his heels and glanced in Helga's direction, letting loose that innocent smile she knew so well.

"Colonel Hogan, have you been bad again? I heard the Kommandant telling Schultz to bring you and he didn't sound too happy," Helga asked, as she stopped her typing and gave him her full attention.

Hogan's face had just changed to that, "who me?_"_ look, with his arms giving a shrug, when the door to Klink's office opened.

Schultz, with sad eyes fixed on Hogan, announced, "Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant will see you now."

Hogan bounded past Schultz and cheerfully said, "You wanted to see me Kommandant?"

Klink's face was crimson, and his eyes were on fire, "What was the meaning of that outburst in the compound during roll call?" Klink stood and came around the desk, walking up and into Hogan, forcing him to take a step back. "I..." Hogan began.

Schultz closed his eyes.

"Degrading a German soldier is a punishable offense." Klink took another step toward Hogan, forcing him to step back and tumble into the chair behind him. "Kommandant…" Hogan began and was cut off again.

Schultz had one eye open now.

Klink continued his tirade, "We have a compound full of SS guards, who are watching our every move and action, and you mouth off demanding I make an example of you!" Klink threw his arms up in the air and brought them back down slapping his legs in a gesture of surrender.

_So that's the angle, save face in front of the SS. I better get humble here, and diffuse Klink, before he does something we both may live to regret. _Hogan sat with his head down starring at the floor, his crush cap in his hands. "Sorry, Kommandant, I wasn't thinking."

Schultz had both eyes open again, looking at the American who sat submissively apologizing in the chair in front of him.

"That's the problem with you, Colonel Hogan, you act before you think things through," Klink replied, exasperated.

Hogan had to repress a smile. Practically every word and every action that came from Hogan was calculated. _Looks like I made him angry, all right. Now let's see what he knows._

"It's just the stress of the SS being in the guard towers and around the camp. I have the safety of my men to consider. Come on Kommandant, what are they doing here?" Hogan looked up at Klink with a worried and questioning look on his normally cocky self assured face.

Schultz glanced from Hogan to Klink feeling sympathy for the two men before him. Both were trying to do the right thing, even though they were at odds on what was the right thing to do, and both had an unrelenting sense of duty, Colonel Klink to the men under his command and under his charge, and Colonel Hogan to the mixed band of Allied prisoners he led and protected. What Schultz didn't know was that the American Colonel, also, was the elusive Papa Bear, and that the presence of the SS could mean more than just trouble for his men. It could mean the end of the underground in this part of Germany, and a trip to the Russian front for Klink…or worse.

Klink could see the tension in Hogan's eyes. _I seldom realize that Hogan feels the stress of command. He seems flippant and arrogant most of the time._

Klink plopped on the desk in front of Hogan and exchanged glances with him. The questioning brown eyes staring back at Klink prompted him to respond in a softer voice than before. Sighing, he said, "Colonel Hogan, they have not explained the reason for their being here; however, the fact that they're here is enough. It says to me that they are gathering information and that they want to make certain that you…_we…_remain here until they're done. Roll call every two hours, though it may seem excessive, keeps us in view and restricts our activity."

"You mean you, the Kommandant of the toughest POW camp in Germany, have not been given any explanations for their being here? What does General Burkhalter have to say about all of this?" Hogan prodded for more information.

"I haven't been able to reach the General. He is in route to Dulag Luft." Klink saw a frown briefly sweep over Hogan's face at the mention of Dulag. _I don't imagine Dulag holds any fond memories for you, Colonel. You spent quite a bit of time there when you first arrived in Germany. Your accompanying file showed a rather…rigorous interrogation._

"Do you think his being at Dulag has anything to do with what's happening here?" Hogan asked out loud, though he was mainly posing the question to himself. Hogan refused to give his time at Dulag more than a passing thought. He had managed to get through that rigorous ordeal and dwelling on it was not going to help.

"The General visits Dulag once or twice a year for routine evaluation on the running of the Luft. I don't see it as being unusual, if that is what you mean." Klink mused.

After a brief pause, the Kommandant asked, "Colonel Hogan, you and your men did not see any classified information while you were helping to clear the road of debris from the bombed air field did you?"

Hogan thought back to a month ago, when he had bartered himself and his men for that work detail. They wanted to get a closer look at the devastation that their sabotage of the airfield had caused. "Kommandant, the debris we cleared was so mangled that there was no way to identify airplane parts from building structure. Don't worry; we didn't learn any top secret information from that detail."

Hogan sat silent for a moment. _I guess Klink is as much in the dark about all of this as we are. H_aving gotten the information he wanted out of this encounter, Hogan attempted to bring it to an end.

"Well Kommandant, if that is all, I'll inform my men to keep worrying." Hogan stood as if to leave.

"Just a minute, Colonel Hogan, you have not been dismissed yet." Klink's voice changed back to one of authority. "There is still the matter of your punishment for your little show of force in the compound." Klink stood and readjusted his monocle as he thought.

Schultz straightened, waiting for the orders he had been told would follow this brief chastisement of Hogan's actions during roll call.

Hogan turned back toward the Kommandant sighed, and stood waiting. _He hasn't forgotten why he brought me here, even after our little heart to heart. He must view it as more serious than I had thought. I guess the SS guards and the Kommandant's lack of information have made him cautious about how he is perceived to be running his camp._

"I had Schultz stay because I thoroughly intended to give you a week in the cooler, but in view of your concern for the safety of your men, I can understand the stress that prompted your outburst. However, I can't let it pass without consequence." Klink straightened and looked at Hogan, "Colonel Hogan, you are confined to barracks for one week, no privileges. You are to leave only to line up in formation for roll call and to be escorted to and from the latrine. Any further breach of discipline and you will spend a _month_ in the cooler." Klink's face took on a deadly serious expression, "Is that understood, Colonel?"

Hogan glanced at Schultz, so that is why you were so sad big fella, you knew when you came for me, what Klink had in mind. "Perfectly sir," Hogan replied solemnly, but with a slight bite in his voice. _So we're putting on a little show of force for the SS at my expense._

"Schultz escort Colonel Hogan to his barracks and if he puts one foot outside, except for the reasons I stated, bring him to me."

Hogan was just about to make a comment about the injustice of his punishment when he was saved by the bell.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Dismissed!" Klink waved Hogan out of his office at the same time he reached for the phone. Schultz stepped next to Hogan, turned him by his right arm, and directed him out the door. The last thing Colonel Hogan heard was Klink's "Heil Hitler" followed by "General Burkhalter, I have been trying to reach you."


	3. Chapter 3

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Book 2

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information for this story is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 3

Colonel Knefler was at Dulag Luft when General Burkhalter arrived. The Colonel was in the Kommandant's office, preparing to read the interrogation record of one, Colonel Robert E. Hogan U.S. Army Air Corp, Squadron Commander of the 504th Heavy Bombardment Squadron. Colonel Hogan had been the target of the Luftwaffe, due to his successful bombing raids against the Third Reich. It was Luftwaffe General Biedenbender, who finally brought the Colonel down over Hamburg Germany and at the same time shot his own career up. The General was, at the time, a Colonel and made "grounding" the American, Colonel Hogan, his own personal assignment. He studied his flying techniques and bombing strategies until he could predict how he would maneuver during a bombing raid and how he would attempt to elude attack. It was on his fourth attempt at bringing the U.S. Ace down, that he finally succeeded. There were some that said, it was pure luck on Biedenbender's side that gave him the victory, but for the American Colonel the result was, a crashed plane, a trip to Dulag Luft, and, finally, internment at Stalag 13.

Knefler looked up as Burkhalter entered the room. "General Burkhalter" Knefler stood and offered his "Heil Hitler" in greeting. "Heil Hitler" Burkhalter responded. "Colonel Knefler, suppose you tell me what this is about?" The General stood stone still; his eye's searching Knefler's face, looking for an answer.

Knefler brought Burkhalter up to date on the Hans Strasser scenario. "Of course, General, this is just an investigation at this point. No charges have been filed. I have reviewed Kommandant Klink's records and found them to be most impressive. He had quite a distinguished flying career before taking over Command at Stalag 13 and his management of the prison camp is no less impressive."

The General could not deny this, though he contributed a lot of it to blind luck. Still it was impressive on paper, and he had a no escape record at Luft Stalag 13, which also looked good on paper, but the shenanigans that went along with it would make your hair curl. Yes, the man was either a genius or an idiot surviving on luck. The General preferred to think of him in the latter role.

"I was just beginning to go over Colonel Hogan's records. His successful bombing attacks had him on the list of the Luftwaffe's most wanted." ~ _and most respected_. ~ "Tell me General, were you aware of Colonel Hogan's accomplishments against the Third Reich, prior to his becoming a permanent guest at Stalag 13?"

Burkhalter drew in a breath and looked down his nose at Knefler. "Hogan's exploits were well known among the Luftwaffe, Colonel. You don't loose the Industries that Hogan destroyed with his bombing raids, without taking notice of the man responsible for their loss. We, the Luftwaffe, were told to capture him alive, if at all possible, but we were to end his 'career' at all costs."

Knefler pursed his lips and nodded in the affirmative. "Alive? Did Berlin have an agenda in mind for the Colonel?"

"Berlin always has an agenda. In Colonel Hogan's case they wanted to know, not only what military information they could gain, but what made him the flying 'Ace' he had become. We are always seeking ways to improve the performance of the Luftwaffe." General Burkhalter smiled coldly.

Knefler's eyes betrayed his eagerness to learn more. "Why don't you and Kommandant Killinger go about your business and we can discuss Colonel Hogan later, after I have finished here." Colonel Knefler was already making his way back around the desk to the records he had abandoned when the General had first arrived.

Having been dismissed, Burkhalter and Killinger turned to leave the Colonel to his reading. Burkhalter was still considering the question Knefler asked concerning his knowledge of Hogan's exploits. Hogan had been a thorn in the side of the Third Reich and of the Luftwaffe in particular. A lot of pressure had been put on the Luftwaffe to stop the American Colonel as the Fuhrer had ordered and definitely "at all costs".

So much pressure, in fact, that when Hogan's wings were finally "clipped", Colonel Biedenbender was decorated by the Fuhrer himself, and the champagne flowed for a week among the Luftwaffe High Command. _Yes, Colonel Knefler, I was informed of Colonel Hogan's accomplishments, loudly, everyday he was in the air!_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv_

Knefler picked up the document he was eager to read, leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk, making himself comfortable as one would when sitting back to enjoy a good novel. He opened the file, he held in his hand, and began slowly devouring the information.

(_The chief function of Auswertestelle West, Interrogation station,(also known as Dulag Luft) is to obtain information of an operational character relating to Allied Air Forces through the interrogation of captured crews of Allied planes. Information acquired is supplemented by the documents, sometimes recovered, from crashed aircraft. The only information a prisoner is required to give is his true name and rank or regimental number. If he refuses such information, he need not be accorded any privileges. There is nothing in international law, which prohibits the interrogation of prisoners, provided no pressure of any sort is employed to extract it. However, no amount of calculated mental depression, privation and psychological blackmail is considered excessive.)_

Knefler knew the international laws governing interrogation. He also knew that "pressure", though not documented, was a means of "extracting" information if necessary.

**[Name: Robert E. Hogan**

**Rank: Colonel, United States Air Corp**

**Serial #: 0876707**

**Interrogator: Major Boehringer political Interrogator.**

**On arrival the prisoner was strip-searched; five wounds were revealed and documented. Upon examination the wounds were deemed minor, and it was decided that transfer to the hospital at Hohemark was not necessary. He was put into a solitary confinement cell and denied cigarettes, toilet articles and Red Cross food. Visitation by the reception officer, Eberhardt, followed, who endeavored to persuade the prisoner to answer all the questions on the Arrival Report Form. This form, and Eberhardt's assessment of the character of the prisoner, was passed on to Major Junge. Major Junge assigned Major Boehringer to interrogate the prisoner.**

**The interrogations were held in Major Boehringer's office, twice a day for ****45**** days.]**

Glancing at the arrival report form, Knefler smirked. ~ _Name, rank and serial number, no other information documented. Eberhardt failed to garnish any useful information here. I see that collaboration is a lesson to be learned, Colonel. ~_

**[Arrival Report form**

**Name: **Robert E. Hogan / 0876707** Rank**: Colonel;** Trade: **Command Pilot United States Army Air Corp RAF, RCAF, RAAF, RNZAF, SAAF, USAAF, FAA**; Date of Birth: Where Born: Profession: Religion: Married: How many children: Home Address: Next of Kin: What was your payment during the war: When shot down: By: Squadron: Group: Command: Station: Station No: Letters and Aircraft Number: Type of Aircraft: How is your health:**

**Members of Crew**

**Name: Surname: Number: Wounded: Killed: POW: Date: signature:**

**Prisoner Assessment:**

**I introduced myself to Colonel Hogan, who responded with respect. We talked briefly about his treatment thus far at Dulag Luft, to which he responded with a few lighthearted bordering on sarcastic comments. After spending an hour with the prisoner, it was apparent that he would only give his name, rank, and serial number in answer to the questions on the Arrival Report form. I warned the American Colonel, that failure to comply would not be treated favorably, and that we were prepared to make him more comfortable, after he completed the form. His only answer was name, rank, and serial number.**

**It is my observation that he does not give his trust without reason. He remained focused on not giving out information, no matter how trivial. His demeanor was friendly and easygoing though guarded. When asked a question, he would either challenge with a question or maneuver the conversation in another direction. I had the distinct feeling that I was under observation by him, as much as he was being observed by me.**

**I believe any information from this prisoner will not be easily attained.]**

Knefler paused after the last sentence. _So information from you would not be easily attained, at least not here in the beginning of your interrogations. _Thinking about what he had read, he determined,_ Obviously, subterfuge is one of your strategies; it buys you time, while you observe your "opponent". _

Knefler picked up his note pad and jotted down the information he had learned for future reference while his mind continued to dissect the information in the report. _Usually the period of confinement lasted four or five days, and I've known a few surly POW's to be held in the cooler for the full 30 days allowed by the Geneva Convention as a punitive measure. Your 45 days may be a record. Colonel Hogan it would appear you ruffled some feathers while you were a guest here! ~ _

Knefler grudgingly had to admit to a certain amount of respect for his subject. He continued with his reading.

**[After 5 days the prisoner was visibly dirty and tired but still self-assured. Again failing to get anything more than name rank and serial number, the prisoner was promised an indefinite period of solitary confinement. His only response was "Swell".**

**Ten days later, day 15, the prisoner began to show signs of exhaustion. After gaining no more information, the prisoner was told he would be placed on starvation rations. His response, a light laugh and "You won't have to change much to put that threat into effect."**

**On the twenty-fifth day, his gait was noticeably slower and his release was discussed. It was decided to detain him a few days longer. The Gestapo was invited to interrogate the prisoner on the twenty-seventh day. In his weakened state an attempt was made to confuse him. He was threatened with death as a spy, unless he could prove he was an airman by revealing technical information on air combat tactics. He again quoted the Geneva Convention. It was at this time the interrogator delivered a backhand blow across the face of the prisoner to which the prisoner responded, "Temper, temper, Major."**

**On the twenty–eighth day he was placed in an overheated cell.]**

Knefler paused again and smiled, ~ _you have stamina, Colonel Hogan. ~ _He stood from the chair he had been reclining in and walked over to the office door, opened it and told the secretary to bring him some coffee. He turned and paced, reviewing the information he had read thus far ~ _Not one to give out information. If I hope to gain anything from him, I will have to use a somewhat different approach. ~_

Knefler turned as the door opened and the secretary entered with a mug of hot coffee. "Danke," he said, taking the coffee and returning to the desk. He took a mouthful of the brew and let it slide slowly down his throat, while adding to his notes. ~ _Able to keep his wits in an ever-changing environment and can be alone with his fears without allowing them to take control. ~_ He paged through the documents in front of him, looking for the Gestapo's interrogation records of the prisoner. Not finding them among the stack of papers in front of him, he jotted a reminder to himself to ask for the missing documents and then continued with his reading.

**[On day thirty, Major Junge and Major Boehringer met to discuss the prisoner. The American was showing signs of a weakened physical condition. It was felt he was close to breaking his silence and it was decided to keep him a few days longer. The interrogations continued for the next ten days with no information gained.**

**From day forty to fory-five the prisoner was deprived of sleep. He appeared somewhat disoriented and had trouble concentrating. Still, he did not provide any information other than name rank and serial number, which he had trouble reciting. It was decided he had no information to give and he was passed on to the hospital at Hohemark.**

~_Hmm_, _only_ _men seriously needing medical treatment were sent to Hohemark hospital_. _Those suffering from shock or minor wounds received no medical attention. It would appear there have been some omissions from this text. No doubt to keep the Red Cross happy that the terms of the Geneva Convention had been observed. After 45 days of grilling, there is still no information from this American. I wonder if Master Interrogator Corporal Hans Scharff would have had better luck. ~_

The remainder of the report was compiled in the form of statements from each day of Hogan's interrogations, which Knefler briefly skimmed over. ~ _No information gained here as far as military information. However, it does produce an interesting profile. Quite flippant for a POW undergoing the third degree interrogation he was receiving. So, intimidation does not yield results with you, Colonel. Out of the seven basic third degree techniques I count six being used on you: simple diet of bread and water, hard bunk, dark cell, deprivation of sleep, exhaustive drilling. The last one, flogging, seems to have been omitted, but then there needs to be criminal charges for that...ordinarily! There must be more records. The length of Colonel Hogan's stay here at Dulag, indicates that some sort of information was being obtained, if not of a military nature then of a scientific nature. Experiments were constantly being conducted to improve the abilities of the German soldier and make them more capable fighting machines. Yes, there is more information available than is presented here. Obviously it is classified information that has been placed in a secure location, a location that was away from the prying eyes of the "Red Cross Representative" to whom the above records were sent._

Knefler stood, marched to the door, opened it and commanded the secretary to "get the Kommandant immediately".


	4. Chapter 4

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Book 2

Undoing The Past

By Marty Miller

Background information for this story is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 4

Hogan entered barrack two after his meeting with Colonel Klink, and stood at the head of the wood table in the center of the "common" room. His men, eager for the details of Hogan's encounter with the Kommandant, gathered at the table in front of him. Normally they would have listened in on the "bug" planted in the Kommandant's office but, with the SS in camp, it was off limits.

Hogan looked at his men. "Well…," he paused and let out a frustrated breath, "…the Kommandant doesn't know any more than we do."

"Are you sure, Colonel?" Carter spurted out, "I mean, do you think he's lying, sir?"

"I don't think so." Hogan turned, grabbed his coffee mug, and walked to the stove to pour a cup of coffee. "He did say he believed they were gathering information concerning 'us'. Just whom 'us' referred to was left open." The Colonel paced back toward his men.

"Well," Kinch began as he dabbed his cigarette out, "I guess we'll just have to wait for the ax to fall."

"And hope it doesn't fall on us," Newkirk added.

Hogan nodded, his eyes were fixed on the table as his mind flashed through different worse case scenarios. "Oh, one more thing, I've been confined to barracks for a week."

The room went silent, "Couldn't you talk your way out of it, Colonel?" Corporal Louis LeBeau asked.

"I didn't have a chance to try. Just as Klink pronounced his sentence, the phone rang. Klink acknowledged Burkhalter and I was dismissed. Schultz was ordered to walk me back. I even have to have a guard walk me to the latrine."

"A guard, Colonel? Kinch asked. "Doesn't Klink think the SS is enough?"

Hogan swung his right leg down from the bench, where he had been leaning in talking to his men at the table. "I know… I was surprised too. Klink is playing it safe. He's afraid I'll make him look bad in front of the SS. I wish I knew what Burkhalter was telling Klink right now. It could be useful information for us." Hogan walked back to the stove and poured more coffee in his mug. "I'll be in my quarters."

His men watched as the door closed behind their Commanding officer.

"Le Colonel is worried", LeBeau observed.

"Well, I'm not too bleeding happy myself," Newkirk dropped his cards on the table and stood to pace. "I just know Strasser fits into this somewhere. It makes sense that someone would come looking for him!"

"We've been in tighter spots before," Carter reminded his colleagues. "The Colonel's always thought of a plan."

"Right, but it would be good to know what were planning for… I mean do we wait to see how this plays out, or is this the end of the line?" Newkirk asked.

"Carter's right, Newkirk," Kinch answered. "We've just got to wait for more information. We have too good of an operation here to bolt and run."

Newkirk stopped his pacing and turned to look at his comrades. "Well if were "going down" I can't think of any men I'd rather be with." His eyes and thoughts moved to the closed door at the other end of the room. ~_Or any officer I would have rather served under. _

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv_

Colonel Klink, slowly put the phone back on its cradle. ~ _Captain Martin really is Hans Strasser? But then, how did Lieutenant Miller give the same story that Martin…Strasser presented to me? Hogan and Miller came to my office and… they said… _

_"_Hoogaan!_"_ Klink exclaimed out loud.

The anger that had burned itself out in Klink just minutes earlier was burning bright again. Jumping up out of his chair, he grabbed his coat as he passed into the outer office. Hastily placing his cap on his head, he crammed an arm into a sleeve, as he opened the door to the outside and shot across the compound heading for Barrack 2.

"SCHULTZ!"

Schultz turned from the soldier he was talking to in time to hear, "Announce me to barrack two," and he raced to get there before the Kommandant.

"Achtung, the Kommandant is here," he bellowed as the door flew open and banged against the wall. Colonel Klink barreled into the room looking around frantically for Hogan. Not seeing him, he dove straight for the door to Hogan's quarters.

Hogan was just hitting the floor from his top bunk when Klink marched in.

"COLONEL HOGAN, I WANT ANSWERS! Klink demanded, red faced.

"Answers?" Hogan had a feeling that the "ax" the guys had been talking about earlier, was on the downward swing. "I'll be happy to give them to you," he took a step toward Klink with a questioning look on his face and flippantly asked, "Did you have any particular question in mind?"

"Silence!" Klink slammed the door to Hogan's room. "I just spoke to General Burkhalter," Klink advanced on Hogan.

"And?" Hogan asked.

"And Captain Martin _**is**_ Hans Strasser!"

"You're kidding?" Hogan feigned surprise. ~ _Worse case scenario number one: Strasser got someone to listen to him. I can't say I'm surprised. ~ _Hogan felt his stomach tighten.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Hogan!" Klink paced to the left of his Senior POW, his left arm pumping the swagger stick back and forth in a nervous gesture. "And I treated him like a prisoner!"

"I suppose your going to say that's my fault."

Klink glared at Hogan, "Yes, it's your fault!"

"_You_ locked him up in the cooler!" Hogan exclaimed, as he turned to face the Kommandant.

Klink locked gazes with the American, "You and Lieutenant Miller came into my office spouting the same story Captain Mar….Strasser gave me, making me think Martin, I mean Strasser, had lied. How did you know what he said to me?" Then a thought hit him. "Were you eavesdropping, or should I say spying, at my door?" Klink paced to the other side of the room.

"Kommandant, would I do that…well, maybe I would… but I didn't this time." Hogan assured realizing he couldn't play that angle. Too many people knew he was out in the compound at that time.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer, Hogan! Why did you and Lieutenant Miller come into my office with that story?" Klink spun around to look at Hogan and angrily warned, "I'm prepared to call the guards if necessary."

"Oh, all right." Hogan sighed, "Don't call the guards." quickly concocting a story, he took a step toward his bunk and rubbed the back of his neck to buy time. In a few seconds, he turned to face Klink and lied.

"Lieutenant Miller said that Captain Martin had given him instructions to wait 15 minutes and then go to your office and proclaim he was Strasser on a secret mission and….. Well, the rest you know."

"Whaaat? You expect me to believe that? Why would Strasser want to discredit his own story?" Klink's hand was twisting at the end of his swagger stick.

Hogan paced over and stood in front of his door. "It's the truth; Lieutenant Miller said that Captain Martin told him, while they were in the back of the truck being transported here, to say that he was Hans Strasser and that he had vital information on the next Allied invasion." Hogan had his voice raised, so his men could hear his statement.

"Well, let's just see about that! " Klink said taking a step to go around Hogan.

Hogan stepped with the Kommandant keeping himself between the door and Klink. "Where are you going?"

"To see Lieutenant Miller. Now, move out of the way!" Klink ordered.

"You mean you don't trust me?" Hogan stood with his hands on his hips starring back at Klink.

"NO! Move out of the way or move into the cooler, Hogan!"

"OK, fine! Go check with Miller." Hogan stepped aside; hoping his men had heard his proclamation and figured out what needed to be done.

"Oh, well thank-you for your permission," Klink turned a sarcastic face to Hogan. "Sometimes, you forget you're a prisoner here, Colonel. I'll deal with you later."

Hogan replied cynically, "I thought you already did, when you confined me to barracks."

Klink stopped and looked Hogan in the eye, "If Miller doesn't have the same story, you'll find out what it means to be dealt with!" Klink reached for the door, swung it open and stormed across the outer room and through the door to the outside followed by Schultz.

Hogan stepped into the common room and looked around at his men hoping he would find one of them gone.

Kinch anticipated Hogan's next question. "Louis went to get your message to Miller, Colonel."

"I knew you'd come up with a plan, Colonel." Carter added.

Hogan's face relaxed slightly, he shook his head and crossed his arms. "We've got our work cut out for us guys. I don't have to tell you, there's a lot at stake here." Anxious faces greeted Hogan as he moved toward his men.

Newkirk took a step toward his Commanding Officer. "We're with you Colonel."

Kinch nodded.

"Thanks," Hogan answered just as the door opened and Louis came rushing in.

"Miller got the message. I had to go out the window to keep from running into Klink. I could hear him yelling half way across the compound." LeBeau laughed, as he rubbed his arms trying to warm up. "Where do we go from here, Mon Colonel?" LeBeau knew Hogan had already worked through some rudimentary plan.

Hogan looked at LeBeau and smiled. "Glad you asked, Louis. Here's how were going to play it."


	5. Chapter 5

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Book 2

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information for this story is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 5.

Kommandant Killinger was explaining to Colonel Knefler that the rest of the prisoners records were being brought from the confidential files that were sequestered in the Hospital at Hohemark.

"It was the safest place to insure that they did not fall into the wrong hands and yet still kept them available for research."

Knefler's interest was aroused. "Kept them available for research?"

"Yes…isn't that why you are here?"

"Go on." Knefler ordered, without revealing his true purpose.

"I sent for them as soon as you told me you were investigating the American, Colonel Hogan. Had I known you were coming, I would have made arrangements for them to be here when you arrived," Killinger explained.

"Well, while I am waiting, tell me what you remember about Colonel Hogan and his time spent under interrogation." Knefler leaned back in his chair waiting for his answer.

"First of all he did not come straight to Dulag Luft. His first stop was the Hospital. Colonel Hogan's wounds were serious. He underwent surgery for the removal of shrapnel. I was ordered to keep him alive by General Biedenbender, who at that time was Colonel Biedenbender. Colonel Hogan spent almost two weeks heavily medicated while his wounds began to heal and he gained enough strength to be moved to Dulag. On the day of his transfer, he was placed back into uniform and transported with a group of captured prisoners to Dulag. Once here, he was treated as any other prisoner…to begin with.

As you have already read, his resistance to questioning forced us to increase our efforts. However, the sequence of events, were not as recorded. The Gestapo visit began on day 41. The American Colonel was rigorously interrogated daily for four days as the Gestapo attempted to gain information.

On day 44 Colonel Biedenbender learned that the Gestapo was planning to flog the American in a final effort to gain information. He called Luftwaffe Headquarters and informed them that in the American's weakened condition, it was doubtful he would survive a flogging at the hands of the Gestapo and reminded them that the Fuhrer had ordered him captured alive.

Headquarters, and some say Hitler himself, arranged for Colonel Hogan to be transferred back to the hospital at Hohemark for experimental testing. The rumor was that there was a top-secret project underway and Hitler wanted him broken. Successful experiments were being conducted on 'mind control' and it was thought Colonel Hogan would be a good test subject."

Killinger paused as someone knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in."

"These have just arrived Kommandant. Where would you like me to put them?" Killinger's secretary walked in carrying a large stack of files.

Knefler eagerly stepped forward and announced, "I will take those." He weighed them in his hands. ~_A substantial amount of information, this investigation could be more interesting than I had anticipated._

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv_

Carter squinted into the noon sun as he waited for Colonel Hogan. "It's been two days since Klink stormed into the barracks. If the SS knows about Strasser, why haven't they come for us yet?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Carter. Just be grateful we're still alive." Newkirk answered.

The waiting was wearing on everyone and with the Colonel locked up for the last two days his men had barely slept.

"Hasn't the Colonel been released from the cooler yet?" Kinch asked, as he joined Carter and Newkirk in the compound.

Newkirk shook his head. "No, should be any…"

"Here he comes now," Carter practically shouted.

Hogan exited the cooler and paused at the fence rubbing his eyes at the bright sun while the guard unlocked the gate. Klink stood on the porch outside of his office and watched his Senior POW Officer make his way over to his waiting men before turning and going back into his office.

Hogan looked at his men and shook his head in disgust as he continued walking into barrack two.

"Welcome back, Colonel," LeBeau handed Hogan a fresh cup of coffee, and a plate of food, which Hogan took gratefully and sat down at the table to eat.

Klink had been so irate with Hogan for not telling him the truth about Strasser's orders to Miller that he put him on bread and water rations for two days and assigned Corporal Kohler to guard him. Schultz, they could manipulate, but Kohler followed orders so on bread and water...he stayed.

"Did you see Klink standing outside of his office gloating? I wanted to break his monocle." Newkirk growled.

Hogan nodded and kept shoveling food into his mouth.

Kinch forced himself to keep quiet for a few minutes while the Colonel got some food in him and then gave him London's latest.

"I'm sorry to drop this on you, Colonel, but London has sent us an assignment." Kinch handed Hogan a folded piece of paper.

Hogan swallowed and almost choked. "An assignment? That's just great. Did Schnitzer bring this in when he changed the dogs?"

Kinch nodded, "Yup."

Hogan wiped his mouth and unfolded the paper.

"What is it Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"There's a small arms factory near Hammelburg that our boys can't get too for awhile. They want us to take it out or temporarily stop production until they can get a bomb crew here to drop some eggs on it."

"Oh brother don't they know we've got enough going on right now?" Carter questioned.

"No, they don't. We haven't told them everything. They might think we're in over our heads." LeBeau explained.

Before Newkirk could comment on LeBeau's statement, Colonel Hogan announced, "OK, we'll go tonight."

"Tonight, Colonel?" Newkirk questioned. "We're still surrounded by SS guards."

Hogan looked at Newkirk, "This may be our best chance. Right now we only have the SS to worry about. Tomorrow, we may have the SS, the Gestapo, and the SD."

"Oh, well there's a lovely thought. I guess your right then. It will be a bloody piece of cake tonight."

Louis put another spoonful of food on Hogan's plate as he asked. "What about Klink, he's going to have his eye on you as well."

Seeing Hogan already had another mouthful of food, Kinch answered, "Naw, Klink is satisfied. He thinks he showed us whose boss. So what time will we go, Colonel?"

Hogan paused between bites. "Right after midnight roll-call."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Colonel, do you still want to wait to evacuate now that we know Strasser is free?" Kinch asked, as the other men were getting into their black clothing and darkening their faces.

"What's the matter, Kinch, having some doubts about your Commanding Officer?"

"No sir, it's not that, I just don't know why they haven't brought Strasser's, contacts here to identify you. I mean, they have to know someone met with them, and if it wasn't Strasser, and Strasser is accusing you of duping him, it would make sense that you would be a likely suspect." Kinch was trying to keep his voice low so the others didn't hear and panic anymore than they already had.

"I know, I wondered the same thing. Until I realized it must mean that they are no longer in the picture." Hogan's stared at the floor, thinking.

"You think they're dead?"

Hogan looked back to Kinch, "It would make sense. After reporting the false news I passed to them and the beating their troops took because of it, I don't think Berlin would have given them a medal."

Kinch quietly digested that thought.

"There's too much at stake here, Kinch. I can't just close down if there's a chance we can keep going. We still have fliers being downed everyday that need help getting out of Germany, not to mention our underground contacts that depend on us."

"We're ready Colonel," Carter interrupted, while checking his bag of explosives.

Newkirk and LeBeau joined them.

Hogan looked at his men, "Let's stay focused on the job at hand. We'll worry about Strasser later." He turned and walked determinedly to the tunnel that extended beyond the fence surrounding the compound and exited into the cover of the woods beyond.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

Knefler picked his way through the records of the Gestapo interrogation. The report showed that the American Colonel's tenacity was slipping. He was much less flippant; in fact he was much less talkative all together. Knefler added to his notes. ~ _Conserves his energy and brings all of his strength to bear on keeping his senses, when he feels his resolve is slipping. It seems he is able to comfort himself and keep his fears at bay during times of extreme stress. No wonder you were such a "cool headed" opponent for the Luftwaffe. ~ _

The Final entry in the Gestapo records read:

[**Flogging will begin at 1800 hours tomorrow. Dr. Weinzaphel will be in attendance**.]

_It was required that a doctor be in attendance for floggings with a plan of 30 strokes or more. It doesn't sound like they had high hopes of you breaking your silence under the whip. No, this sounds more like a Gestapo execution with the Doctor present to pronounce death. The Gestapo will not admit to failure, better that you die. Their records are confidential so your death would not mare Dulag Luft's reputation for following the Geneva Convention, Fortunately for you, General Biedenbender took an interest in you, and stood favorable with the Fuhrer. ~_

Knefler placed the Gestapo records aside and reached for the records of Hogan's hospital visit. The official records told of treatment for infection of wounds attained during capture.

_Nothing out of the ordinary here._ _Cleaning and dressing of wounds, physical assessment, and release for transfer to the transit camp at Wetzlar._

Knefler closed the official file and eagerly opened the"confidential" hospital records, stamped with the "seal" of the "Third Reich".

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv

Five black clad figures slipped through the woods toward their target. Arriving at their destination, they silently took their explosives from their munitions expert and separated. All went well with the planting of the charges and after reconnoitering they began making their way back across the open field to the protection of the surrounding woods.

Suddenly voices began cutting through the night air followed by searchlights sweeping through the tall grass of the open field they were crossing. The sound of a truck engine starting was the final warning that someone had sounded the alarm. "Drop!" Hogan called, as the searchlight passed over the top of the grass they were hiding in. "Stay low and keep moving." The men obeyed without thought, listening to the voice they had learned to trust. "Keep going, keep going," they heard him encouraging. Hogan heard the trucks getting closer. "Ok, break for the woods" he called, as the trucks were getting dangerously close.

All five men jumped to their feet and began running as the sounds of machine gun fire echoed behind them. The bullets were impacting into the ground around them, sending pieces of dry grass up into the air as they sliced through it. Hogan, bringing up the rear, saw Newkirk collapse mere feet from the woods.

"Come on Newkirk, now is not the time to rest." Pulling Newkirk to his feet, he draped his arm around his waist pulling him along.

Kinch dropped back to help. "Where was he hit, Colonel?"

"It's my leg." Newkirk panted.

"There's no time to stop now. We've got to make it to the swamp; the dogs won't be able to pick up our trail. Carter, take my spot and help Kinch with Newkirk.

Carter smoothly slipped Newkirk's arm around his neck without breaking stride.

Now, follow me!" Hogan took the lead, keeping a watchful eye over his shoulder to make sure his men were keeping up. At least now that they were in the woods, the Germans would have to abandon the trucks and track them on foot. The ground became spongy under their feet and Hogan stepped aside motioning them deeper into the swamp.

"Head for camp," he commanded, while sneaking a look at Newkirk's pale face. "Louis, take the lead." Hogan slowed his pace and covered the rear. He could hear the dogs barking in confusion at the edge of the swamp. He kept moving but watched for flashlights from the patrols. When he spotted the searchlights from Stalag 13, he quickened his pace and closed in on the tunnel entrance. Taking one last look over his shoulder, his heart sank.

There, coming through the woods, were the flashlights he didn't want to see. Looking back toward the tree stump He could see Louis' hunched figure at the tunnel entrance. Taking his flashlight from his belt he signaled and Louis disappeared into the tunnel. Hogan turned right, away from the tunnel, and calculated his odds.

~ _OK, I've got one chance at this…make it work~ _

Raising his gun in the air, he ripped off several rounds before cutting back to his left and the tunnel entrance. The sirens went off and the woods were filled with searchlights.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

LeBeau waited for a few seconds at the top of the ladder with the lid that hid the tunnel entrance resting on his head. He saw Hogan divert away from the entrance and within a few seconds heard the pistol shots followed by the camp escape sirens and machine gun bursts. He debated on whether to go to Newkirk or to Hogan and decided he had better follow orders and descended the ladder.

Louis joined the others who were getting Newkirk's clothes off. Kinch saw LeBeau and then quickly glanced down the tunnel in the direction they had just come from.

"I saw the Colonel, he's coming." LeBeau offered, in a way meant to end Kinch's concern. But his false calm did nothing to quiet his ownfears.

"How you doing buddy," Carter asked, while gently sliding the bloodied pants off of Newkirk's injured leg.

"I've been better, but it's not as painful as I thought it would be." Newkirk was trying to digest what had just happened to him.

Kinch knew the pain would eventually catch up with him. Right now, he was in shock. "Come on, we've got to get him up to the barracks before they do a bed check."

Carter climbed the ladder ahead of Newkirk and reached back down to help him up, while Kinch assisted from behind.

Looking back, Kinch, saw LeBeau still standing at the bottom of the ladder. "Come on, Louis. Everything is okay. The Colonel will be along."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

The sound of the sirens assaulted their ears as soon as the tunnel door opened into the barrack. Since LeBeau had not shared that the Colonel had fired shots to set off the alarms, this development was a complete surprise.

Kinch stopped in the common room and looked toward the barrack door. _Now what? _He could tell the spot lights were sweeping the compound even with the shutters closed.

Clearing the ladder and seeing the searchlights, LeBeau announced, "The Colonel deliberately fired some shots. I don't know anymore than that."

Kinch said a silent prayer and then commanded, "Take Newkirk into the Colonel's room."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

Hogan dropped to the tunnel floor and began stripping his clothes off as he ran. He added his wet clothing to the dark pile already on the floor in front of him. Picking up a black smudged rag from the ground, he rubbed the black off of his face and moved to his uniform, laying on the table by the ladder leading up to the barrack. Pants on and shirt still unbuttoned, he grabbed his bomber jacket and cap, and then headed up the ladder. His men were in his quarters and had Newkirk face down on his bunk.

"How is he?" he asked, while tucking his shirt into his pants.

Kinch turned at the sound of Hogan's voice. Relief flooded his face and then he turned his attention back to the man on the bunk. "The bullet passed through his upper thigh, Colonel. I'm no doctor, but it appears it didn't hit bone."

Hogan approached and looking at Newkirk, ordered. "Get the alcohol from the first aid kit and a packet of sulfa. Newkirk, this is going to hurt, but we need to act fast."

Carter returned with the first aid kit and handed the alcohol to Hogan, who poured the alcohol into the wound, followed by the sulfa. Newkirk buried his face into the pillow and groaned.

"Carter, get a dressing on that fast." Hogan walked out of his quarters and opened the barrack door slightly to take a look around. The camp was in chaos. The SS had converged on the woods with the guard dogs and were joined by the patrol that had chased the heroes through the woods. There were men and dogs everywhere. Hogan was assessing the situation, when he heard Kinch come up behind him.

"Do you think you caused enough confusion out there so that the dogs won't be able to pick up our trail?"

Hogan looked at Kinch, "We'll know soon enough. Get Newkirk into his nightshirt and the rest of you get into bed." Hogan grabbed his cap off of the table where he had dropped it and headed back to the door.

"Where are you going, Colonel?" Kinch asked, as if he didn't know.

"I need to go tell Klink, what to think."


	6. Chapter 6

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Book 2

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Chapter 6

Colonel Knefler began his reading with Hogan's initial hospital physical assessment to give him a reference point for judging the stamina of his subject. He had already decided that his primary focus would be the Colonel's psyche but physical duress plays an important role in breaking down a man's resistance.

**- REPORT SUBMITTED BY: DR. FREDERIK WEINZAPHEL -**

**An American Colonel, shot down over Hamburg, was brought into the hospital accompanied by Luftwaffe Colonel Biedenbender at approximately 1400 hours. Colonel Biedenbender met with the hospital administrator and arranged for medical treatment of the prisoner.**

**The prisoner, when conscious, was reluctant to cooperate with the medical exam. He was restrained on the examining table and I completed my preliminary assessment.**

**NAME****: Colonel, Robert E Hogan; United States Army Air Corp (information acquired from dog tags)**

**Physical Assessment****: Well nourished white male.**

**Height****: 5'11"**

**Weight:**** approx. 175 lb**

**Eyes****: Brown**

**Hair color****: Brown**

**Vital Signs****: Body temperature: 96.8, Respirations: 28, Pulse: **

**irregular at 110, BP: not taken**

**Back and Extremity Exam****: No scars or rashes; lesions to right side of back; Palpation revealed areas of tenderness, bruising noted, with deformity.**

**Chest and Lung Exam:**** Rate, rhythm, depth, and effort of breathing: rapid and shallow; chest symmetrical; trachea is near the midline and normal.**

**Cardiovascular Exam:**** cyanosis with edema; Radial artery, carotid artery, Jugular venous pressure – all below normal**

**Head and Neck Exam****: No scars or rashes; Lump and lesion on forehead at hairline on right side with previous profuse bleeding now clotted off. No areas of tenderness or deformity palpated in neck. Diaphoretic & pale**

**Eye Exam****: No deformity of the iris or lesions of cornea; Pupils equal Round but slow to react to Light and Accommodation**

**Abdominal Exam****: No scars, striae, or hernias; Vascular changes evident, Penetrating lesions noted to right upper and lower quadrants; No rashes; Contour of abdomen is raised on right side, Percussion in left quadrants is normal tympanitic (dull); Liver span normal at 10cm (6-12 cm = norm), Spleen not palpable (= normal)**

**Neurologic Exam****:**

**Mental Status****: confused, mildly combative, but easily restrained, consciousness interspersed with periods of unconsciousness following exertion.**

**Coordination****: not documented, unable to assess**

**Gait:**** not documented, unable to assess**

**Reflexes****: appropriate response to pain**

**Sensory****: awareness, progressing to delirium over the course of the exam.**

**SUMMARY:**

**The patient suffers from 5 wounds two received from the air attack and three from flack on decent by parachute.**

**Abdominal wounds with the possibility of severe internal bleeding. Shock, if left untreated, will become life-threatening due to decreased blood flow. Low blood volume, if left untreated, will damage multiple organs. Patient is progressing to Hypovolemic shock, having loss one-fifth or more of his blood volume. Hospital treatment should focus on replacing blood and fluid volume immediately.**

**Suggested course of treatment****: Surgical intervention required for life threatening injuries, with immediate fluid & blood replacement.**

**Permission for treatment: ****Luftwaffe General Burkhalter, granted permission for medical treatment, including surgical intervention and blood & fluid replacement.**

"The General was telling the truth. He not only had knowledge of Colonel Hogan but he was instrumental in saving his life." Knefler sat forward and stretched before settling back in his chair and continuing his one sided conversation with himself. "I wonder. Was he acting on his own authority or someone's higher up the chain of command?"

Turning the page, he continued leafing through the Operative Procedure followed by the Post Operative dictation and added to his notes.

_Shrapnel was removed during surgery. Following surgery, the prisoner was kept heavily sedated for the next ten days and remained in the hospital, not thoroughly aware of his surroundings, until his arrival at Dulag where he regained total awareness. _

Closing the folder, Knefler propped his feet on the desk and nestled himself in his chair while reaching for the next folder. He would take his time with this one. It was the Luftwaffe and Gestapo records documenting their interrogation processes.

Several hours later, after reading the unabridged version of Hogan's, interrogations and second hospitalization, Knefler concluded:

~ _The Dulag interrogations started out normally enough, but the pressure for information coming from someone in Berlin soon increased the intensity of the interrogations. Not making any progress, the Luftwaffe, though resisting, eventually relented and brought the Gestapo in as a last resort. What followed was four days of grueling interrogation and an American Colonel more dead than alive. Intervention by General Biedenbender, resulted in "a stay of execution", by the Gestapo, and delivered Colonel Hogan into the capable hands of German Scientists, who were assembled at Hohemark hospital, to attempt to break through his "iron" will by first putting him through a battery of physical and endurance tests before beginning to trial medical treatment to alter select cognitive functions and lower his resistance._

Setting the Gestapo's records aside, Knefler reached for the records of the American Colonel's second admission to the hospital at Hohemark and read the physical progression associated with the Mescaline Therapy used in the "Thought Altering Studies." There were many German Scientist's conducting these experiments for the SS. Dr. Hubertus Strughold, the aviation doctor in charge of "aviation medicine" was brought in for the two day ordeal on Colonel Hogan.

**A routine of Mescaline therapy was administered under strict observation, inducing: a four stage progression**:

1. Initial excitation, inhibition, euphoria, visual and/or auditory hallucinations

2. confusion, disorientation, loss of self-control, blurred vision, tinnitus, mental dullness

3. sleepiness, ataxia, diminished reflexes, nystagmus

4. seizures, EEG changes noted on examination, paranoia, bizarre behavior, tinnitus, possible death

_~ Mescaline "dissociates" personality and makes people more talkative about themselves. Studies had been published in the German psychiatric literature on "model-psychosis" about 20 years ago. It is one of the studies used to persuade the SS to step up its research to create a "truth serum" and make it available for obtaining information from prisoners._

It suddenly donned on Knefler that Colonel Hogan had contributed to this advancement. _Well, it appears you may have helped give us more than you realize, even if it is still very experimental. _

Knefler read the transcript acquired over the two-day session. Though there was a lot of information of a personal nature, some rather amusing he had to admit, except for the occasional reference to his beautiful "Goldilocks", which it was finally decided was his plane, any military information Colonel Hogan possessed, he managed to keep. Failing to garnish the military information they had hoped for, it was decided to go after information that did not require his cooperation.

Stress tests were begun. Stress tests that had been administered to select Luftwaffe airmen during previous studies were taken to the next level as the medical staff looked for that pivotal point of despair in the American Colonel.

Studies had shown that insanity and utter despair shared similar platforms. When that singular moment before utter despair invades consciousness is found, science could begin to look at how to train men to overcome it. It had been found that some test subjects seemed to either have an innate ability to overcome that point of despair or they had never yet reached their breaking point. Knefler leafed through the medical records describing the tests performed on Hogan and his corresponding vital signs and physical symptoms.

These tests were followed by "Sleep deprivation" tests, focusing on the point at which hallucination and delusions take over the mind.

Knefler stopped reading and rubbed his chin in thought. _The doctors studying you watched you closely. It is obvious they did not want to push you over the edge of sanity. Why? Were they following orders or procedure?_

Turning the page, he continued reading.

Medical records were obtained that contained previous studies collected by the British Medical team studying the stress flying into combat inflicted on a man. These records brought some excitement to the German scientists as Colonel Hogan had been among the fliers participating. The smuggled documents not only gave them insight into the sort of tests the Allies were performing, but they added continuity to the information being taken from this prisoner, giving them a "base range" for what was a normal outcome and what exceeded expectations.

A final summary was conspicuously missing.

Colonel Knefler stacked the files that he had just spent the last six hours studying. Picked his cap up from the corner of the desk and made his way down the quiet corridor. It was late and the activities of the day had wound down at Dulag. In his zealous approach to reading the files, he had not eaten since breakfast and felt the burn of hunger eating at his stomach.

Feeling confidant, that he now had a good understanding of the American Colonel, he began to whistle as he made his way to his staff car.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

Colonel Hogan made it almost half way across the compound before being stopped at gunpoint by the SS.

"Halt!"

Standing on the porch outside of his office getting reports on the commotion going on outside the fence, Klink heard the guard's command and looked up in time to see Hogan being forced to his knees, hands on his head, with two SS guards pointing their guns in his face. Klink descended the steps from his porch like a stampeding bull.

"Colonel Hogan, is there something I can do for you?" Klink asked sarcastically, as he came to a halt in front of his senior prisoner.

"You could ask these guys to take their guns out of my face and release me." Hogan looked at the SS guards and then to Klink. "What's going on out here, Kommandant? Has there been an escape?"

"No, Colonel, your men are all right."

Klink wanted Hogan back in the Barrack and was just about to order the guards to escort him there when a car drove through the gate.

"Gestapo," he murmured, and left Hogan, still on his knees, to approach the car that had come to a stop in the compound.

"Kommandant…!"

Hogan began to protest his present predicament, and realized his words were falling on deaf ears as he saw Hochstetter getting out of the car. His muscles instinctively tensed. Looking back at the guns pointing at his chest, he resigned himself to the obvious.

"Well, Kommandant, what have you done now!" Hochstetter pointed at the commotion taking place beyond the fence. Klink and the Gestapo Major were heatedly exchanging words when Hochstetter eyed Hogan on his knees and…yes… he was under guard.

"What do you have here?" Hochstetter sneered. And then suddenly realized the troops pointing their guns at Hogan were SS.

Hochstetter glanced around the camp and into the guard towers. "And what are all of these SS guards doing in your Stalag?"

Hogan's current position was feeling even more uncomfortable as Hochstetter studied Hogan's position before turning to Klink.

"The SS has been here for the past week, Major. We have not been told the reason," Klink lied, not wanting to go into the details. "So you see there is no way any of my prisoners could have been out of camp." Klink explained, obviously finishing the conversation they had begun when Hochstetter first got out of his staff car.

Hochstetter looked back to Hogan, "What is this man doing here?"

"Colonel Hogan was just checking to see what the commotion was about when these guards stopped him."

Hochstetter stepped closer to Hogan. "What do you know about the sabotage that took place tonight, Colonel Hogan?"

"Me? Nothing. I just came out to check on the safety of my men!"

Hogan began to relax his arms and was poked with a gun by one of the guards.

Putting his hands back on his head, he nodded at the two guards in front of him. _"_I was afraid one of these SS guards had gotten trigger happy and shot one of my men."

Hochstetter sneered, greatly enjoying seeing Hogan on his knees.

"Fortunately for you Klink, the SS is here. Otherwise, I might have suspected your prisoners in the sabotage of the small arms factory near Hammelburg. A small underground group set some charges there earlier tonight."

"Nothing trivial I hope," Hogan interjected.

Klink grimaced and raised his voice in an attempt to negate Hogan's outspokenness. "That would explain the soldiers in the woods that drew the attention of the SS guards. Shots were fired and there have been some injuries. The injured are on their way to the hospital now."

"Ja, accidents will happen." Hochstetter said lightly, his attention clearly on other matters at the moment.

Looking from Hogan back to Klink, Hochstetter remarked. "Keep up the good work, Klink. You're finally starting to act like a Kommandant."

Taking a step closer to Hogan, Hochstetter looked down and added, "Colonel Hogan, I have enjoyed seeing you! We'll have to meet like this again sometime, when I'm not so busy."

The implication was obvious. Annoyed, Hogan smiled cynically and replied, "Sure, Major, how about when Patton comes through the gates?"

Klink whipped his ridding crop under his arm with a snap and demanded, "Silence!"

Hochstetter took a step closer, eyeing the outspoken American. "You'll never live to see it, Colonel! I'll personally see to that," he promised.

"And neither will you, Major." Hogan returned.

Hochstetter swung a well-placed backhand across Hogan's face knocking him to the ground. The guards grabbed the prisoner by his collar and pulled him back up to his knees.

Glaring thoughtfully at Hogan, Hochstetter rubbed his hand. Whether he was rubbing pain out or pleasure in was unclear.

The blood trickled out of the corner of Hogan's mouth, and the guards again shoved their guns in his face while motioning for him to put his hands back on his head.

"We'll talk later, Colonel Hogan." Hochstetter assured and turned to go to his staff car.

Klink was in awe at the speed of the interaction that had just transpired. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he turned and followed Hochstetter to his car. As soon as the Gestapo officer's car headed for the gate, the Kommandant turned back to Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan, are you suicidal? I'm tempted to leave you here all night, under guard, to keep you out of trouble!" Klink shook his head. "Unfortunately, it may be too late."

"Come on, Kommandant, Hochstetter started it." Hogan protested.

"And if you're not careful, he's going to end it!" Klink warned, looking Hogan straight in the eyes. "I'm going to have you taken back to your barrack. Don't leave it any more tonight. Guards, escort the prisoner to Barrack 2."

Hogan stiffened as the guards roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Wait!" Klink's demeanor softened at the sight of Hogan's bloodied mouth and taking his kerchief from his pocket, he offered it to Hogan to wipe the blood from his face before he returned to his men.

Hogan looked at the kerchief and without taking it, turned toward the barrack. Using the back of his hand he wiped the blood away and called over his shoulder, _"_Keep it! You wanted me on my knees."

The guard gave him a shove.

"For all the good it did you! Colonel Hogan, I can't keep you alive if you don't learn humility and how to keep your mouth shut!"

Klink spun around and returned to manage the chaos taking place outside of the fence.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan's men had been watching through the slats in the shuttered window and when Hogan entered, he was inundated with questions.

"Whoa, slow down. The SS and the German patrol had a run in. From what I gathered it seems some of the soldiers in the patrol were injured in the skirmish. We aren't under suspicion…at least not yet."

Hogan looked at Newkirk who was unusually quiet. "How are you doing, Newkirk."

"I'm doing all right, sir." Newkirk answered, while resting in Carter's lower bunk.

"Carter, go through the tunnel and get Wilson. I want him to look at Newkirk's leg."

"Yes, sir." Carter banged the side of the bunk hiding the tunnel entrance and slipped into the opening.

"The rest of you get back to bed. Let's not act suspicious and draw any attention to our selves. Come on, Newkirk, I'll help you into my room. Wilson can examine you there."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan stood in the common room of Barrack 2 looking through the barely open shutter of the window facing the compound. Things were quieting down. He was startled by a tap on the shoulder and turned to face Wilson, who was drying his hands on a towel.

"How is he?"

"It is a clean through and through shot. No arteries or bone hit. He should recover fine. Anyone else injured, Colonel?"

Wilson was looking Hogan up and down. Wilson never expected a straight answer when it came to Hogan's own health. The senior officer had an unhealthy aversion to Doctors or medical treatment of any kind.

"No, we were lucky. It could have been ugly." Hogan said, as he replayed the night's events in his mind.

"Where did you get that bruise?" Wilson asked, indicating Hogan's chin.

Hogan quickly put his hand to his chin in surprise. He didn't realize that Hochstetter's strike had left a mark. Hogan's surprise changed to a frown. "Never mind," he snappily answered as he again looked out at the compound and realized, _Great, something else for Hochstetter to gloat over._

The Medic just shook his head. And decided todrop it for now. "What happened out there tonight, Colonel?"

Hogan closed the shutters as he answered. "The less you know, the less that can be taken from you later." Turning to face Wilson, he continued, "Let's just say that the Germans had an unfortunate accident and fired on their own troops tonight."

"Yes, sir, that is unfortunate. Will there be anything else?

"No, I believe that will be all. Thanks."

Wilson hesitated, "I'll stop by later today and change Newkirk's dressing." Looking at Hogan he added, "I think we should all go to bed now, Colonel."

Nodding, Hogan smiled. "On my way."

Wilson made his way down the ladder to the tunnel and closed the entrance, Leaving Hogan alone in the dark. Looking around at his sleeping men he prayed he was doing the right thing by staying.

He crossed the common room and entered his quarters. Glancing at his injured man sleeping in the lower bunk, a pang of guilt hit him and he silently apologized, _Sorry, Newkirk_.

_I'm putting a lot on the line here, but we would never have a chance at a setup like this again. Without this operation a lot of people would end up in camps… or dead. _

Climbing into the upper bunk, he lay thinking and listening to the quiet, until a restless sleep overcame him.


	7. Chapter 7

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 7

The underground working with the men of Stalag 13 had explained to London the reason for radio silence from Papa Bear, just as Papa Bear had instructed. In addition to relaying information, the underground asked for information that had been learned about Hans Strasser after he was exposed as a double agent. London knew that an attempt to kidnap Strasser and send him back to England had failed, and hoped that sharing the information they had gathered might still help accomplish that goal.

Upon receiving London's documents, Armin, a member of one of the underground units working with Stalag 13, was assigned to study the information. Armin had been going through these documents for hours learning some fascinating background material about Hans Strasser's childhood. It turns out Strasser's father, Heinrick, had been involved in some controversial studies while living in Germany. Studies that did not, at the time, meet with the approval of his medical colleagues. So Heinrick Strasser moved his family, which included Hans, to England and changed his name to Henry Martin.

Heinrick had learned from his past experience living in Germany, to keep his experiments on the process of dissociation, which is the separation of ones emotions from an event, and its association with "reprogramming" of a man's mind, confidential. Therefore, because he did not want to risk disapproval of his new British colleagues and forfeit his standing in the scientific community his son, Hans, had become his test subject. He decided when the time was right and he had undisputable, proof that his process worked, he would reveal all.

Heinrick had not severed all ties to his past life. He stayed in touch with a close colleague still living in Germany. Unknown to Heinrick, this colleague was providing his documentation on mind control to the growing Nazi Party.

When London began revealing all of this, "Dr. Black" was created. Dr. Black was a code name given by London to a group of Allied doctors and scientists who were assigned the task of assimilating the information being gathered on Hans Strasser and his father Heinrick.

Among the documents sent to the Underground was a lengthy explanation on the technique of "Programming" that had been used by Heinrick based on the information being uncovered on Hans Strasser.

Heinrick Strasser's work was far from being original. It was learned that the basis for the technique could be found in the Egyptian "Book of the Dead".

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Armin, you have been studying that information for hours. You need to take a break and eat. You'd think, being a doctor, you would know that," Lutz admonished.

Armin looked up, eye's wide, " I had no idea…. I mean, I knew there were studies currently being done, but I had no idea, it went all the way back to ancient Egypt."

"What are you talking about?" Lutz, now curious, stood from the table, where he had been eating and walked over to Armin.

"Right here," Armin pointed to a section on the page that he had underlined.

Lutz leaned in and read, the Egyptian Book of the Dead, a compilation of rituals explicitly describing methods of torture and intimidation (to create trauma), the use of potions (drugs) and the casting of spells (hypnotism),ultimately resulting, in the total enslavement of the initiate.

"Are you telling me that "brain washing" goes all the way back to ancient Egypt?" Lutz looked incredulously at Armin.

"That is exactly what I am telling you."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v

"Roll call, everybody up, up, up!" Schultz walked around pounding on the bunks where the sleeping men were struggling to their senses.

"It's four a.m. Schultz, for crying out loud," Carter groaned.

"The Kommandant let you sleep through the two a.m. roll call. You should be grateful, now, everybody outside, schnell!" Schultz ambled over and opened the door letting the cold air into the barrack.

LeBeau walked up behind the bulky guard and pushed him through the door as he made his way to his place in the line up. "Come on Schultzie, how do you expect us to get out if you are standing in the doorway."

The other men from the barrack followed suit and slowly ambled outside, keeping the doorway blocked, as Kinch and Hogan helped Newkirk dress in the next room.

"Do you think you can walk, Newkirk?" Kinch asked.

"I think so. I won't win any races, but if I take it slow I'll be ok."

Newkirk slowly headed for the door followed by Kinch. Hogan walked out in front of Newkirk to "run interference" if necessary.

"Hurry, Colonel Ho… what happened to you?" Schultz asked, staring at the bruise on Hogan's jaw.

"What?" Hogan paused in front of Schultz allowing Newkirk to slip behind him and make his way to his spot in the line-up.

Schultz pointed at the left side of Hogan's face.

"Hey, that reminds me, where were you last night, when all the commotion was going on?" Hogan asked in an accusing tone, changing the focus of the conversation and moving toward his assigned position. His subterfuge worked.

"I was outside the fence, helping with the wounded men. It was terrible! The SS mistakenly fired on a patrol in the woods that was chasing the underground."

Schultz began counting and finished just as Klink demanded,

"Repooort".

"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

Klink yawned. Nodding he waved his hand in dismissal and began to move on to the next barrack, but stopped suddenly when he noticed the angry purple mark Hochstetter left on Hogan's jaw.

"Colonel Hogan, Major Hochstetter is a dangerous man. It does not pay to antagonize him. He does not forget. Stop antagonizing him!"

Hogan's eyes hardened at the chastisement but before he could respond, the Kommandant had moved on to the next barrack. ~_Major Hochstetter is a "sick" man, Kommandant, and I am very much aware he has me in his sights.~ _

The men outside of barrack two broke rank and began to make their way back inside.

"Hey Schultz." Hogan, regaining his composure, stopped the big burley guard. "Who fired first last night the SS or the patrol?"

Schultz frowned. "Nobody knows for sure, things happened so quickly."

Carter joined in the conversation, "Did they catch the underground unit they were chasing?

"That is what is so sad, they weren't even sure they came this way. They lost them in the swampy area of the woods and decided to divide their search efforts. They thought the dogs had just picked up their trail when they started firing on each other."

"Well, we're glad you weren't shot big fella." Newkirk remarked. "We'd need a hoist to get you outta there," Newkirk laughed while patting Schultz on the belly.

Schultz skewed his face and turned to follow the Kommandant.

Hogan's men gathered around him. "It looks like your gamble paid off, Colonel." Kinch affirmed.

The Colonel nodded, "Yeah, we got lucky. Come on, Newkirk, let's get you back inside and off that leg."

LeBeau looked at Hogan's injured jaw. "Colonel…" LeBeau hesitated unsure how to broach Hogan's encounter with Hochstetter.

"Yeah, LeBeau."

"Did Hochstetter… "

Hogan bristled at the mention of Hochstetter's name.

"… say anything about the factory we sabotaged?" LeBeau really wanted to ask what instigated Hochstetter to strike out but seeing the Colonel's apprehension decided now was not the time to ask.

"Only that the underground had sabotaged it."

There was a moment of silence and then Carter asked what everyone wanted to know.

"What made him hit you, Colonel?"

Hogan's jaw clinched.

"We…a….had a disagreement on who would still be alive when Patton's troops came through the gates," Hogan finally admitted.

"We take it that he didn't like your answer." Newkirk smiled, lightening the mood.

"You could say that." Hogan returned the smile and ended the discussion. "Ok, let's get a little more sleep. Newkirk, you're welcome to use my bottom bunk. It might be easier than trying to climb up into yours."

Carter stepped forward. "Or I'll swap you bunks, Newkirk, until your leg heals."

"Thanks, Carter, I'll take you up on that. No offense, sir, but your tossing and turning all night makes it hard to sleep."

"You ought to try it from my end." Hogan laughed and turned to go to his room.

"Night fellas," he called as his door closed.

"Night, sir." They answered.

LeBeau turned and looked at Newkirk. "So the Colonel was restless last night?"

"Louis, if he sleeps like that every night, I don't know how he gets any rest at all." Newkirk sighed, stretching his injured leg out on Carter's bunk.

"Well, it's no wonder. We may have side stepped this run in, but there is still the Strasser thing," Carter reminded everyone as he plopped into the top bunk.

"Get to sleep you guys. We have another roll call in an hour and half." Kinch said, finalizing the jabbering. "And who knows what today may bring."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Eight a.m.! Why do we have to meet this early in the morning?" Klink grumbled. "After the night I had last night and the roll calls every two hours, I haven't had more than four hours sleep."

Juggling the arm full of files, Klink knocked on Knefler's door and as the door opened, attempted to salute.

"Heil Hitler. I have brought the documents you wanted to see."

"Aaaah, Colonel Klink, come in. Let me help you with those."

Knefler took the files and briefly looked them over as he laid them on the desk. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Danke, Colonel," Klink said, "Coffee would be nice." Klink began unbuttoning his coat.

"I'm sorry to have called you so late last night. I had just finished dinner and decided to drive back to Berlin, when I thought this morning would be a good time for us to meet."

"Oh, don't worry about the late night call, I was awake anyway."

Knefler took Klink's coat, hung it by the door and then proceeded to pour a cup of coffee.

"These are the records of the men closest to Colonel Hogan?" Knefler asked, while handing Klink his coffee.

"Colonel Hogan is friendly with all the men in camp, but these men are the ones he has chosen as his 'aides' and Sergeant Kinchloe is his second in command."

Nodding his head, Knefler asked, "Colonel Klink, have you wondered why Berlin is devoting so much time and man power to this matter?"

"Well, frankly, I have been curious. It seems these things are usually dealt with quickly and….shall we say, permanently."

"You're absolutely right, Colonel. In fact, Herr Strasser's contacts have already been dealt with. But we have a special interest in Major Strasser. He has been a prototype for a long-range program. It is important to know if there is a flaw in that program. Tell me how has Colonel Hogan adapted to prison life?"

Knefler changed the subject abruptly intending to catch his subject off-guard. It was a tactic he employed to acquire spontaneous answers to his questions.

Setting his coffee down, Klink looked thoughtfully at Knefler. "He has calmed down considerably since his first angry months in camp. Once he learned that escape was impossible, he resigned himself to prison life and began to adapt. Oh, he still has his moments, but time spent in the 'cooler' soon puts a stop to his resistance and brings him back in line."

Without missing a beat, Knefler immediately responded. "I understand Major Hochstetter encountered some 'resistance' in him last night."

Almost choking on his coffee Klink dabbed at his mouth with his napkin while attempting to hide his surprise.

"News travels fast!" Klink looked at Knefler appreciatively and then continued."Yes…well...Major Hochstetter seems to bring that out in people. And Colonel Hogan can be a little too verbal at times." Klink finished in exasperation.

"I see. Kind of a 'battle of wills' would you say?" Knefler smiled, disarmingly.

"More like 'will' against 'power'. Colonel Hogan can be outspoken at times. Last night was an example. He verbally responded to what Major Hochstetter dished out and paid the price. I have repeatedly punished him for his insolence over the past 16 months but…"

Knefler nodded, "That fits. From what I have read about Colonel Hogan, even at Dulag, he was free with his opinions."

"I'm just glad Major Hochstetter had other things on his mind last night or Colonel Hogan may have felt the extent of Hochstetter's power sooner rather than later." Klink's voice trailed off.

Knefler noticed the far away look in Klink's eyes. "Does that disturb you, Colonel?"

"Hum, what?" Alarmed at being caught with his guard down, Klink quickly responded. "No, no, not at all. Except in the sense that it would disrupt my camp. Colonel Hogan has kept his men in line with few exceptions. I would not want to break-in another senior POW."

"Of course." Knefler wondered if that was the only reason. "I will see you in a few days, Kommandant. At that time, I will be bringing six interrogators with me. You will remain in command of the camp under my orders."

"You will interrogate at Stalag 13?" Klink was surprised. This was a different approach.

"Yes, Colonel, is there a problem?"

"No, but that might cause a stir among the prisoners. As I said, Colonel Hogan and his men are well liked by most of the prisoners."

Knefler leaned forward.

"Don't worry Kommandant, I will have enough SS to squelch any uprising that may occur. I want to keep the camp off balance, out of the routine, that is when we learn the most."

Knefler stood and walked across the room. "Well, Colonel Klink, you are a busy man. I won't keep you. Your record at Stalag 13 is impressive, and I know you want to get back."

Picking up Klink's coat he held it open for him.

"Danke, Colonel Knefler." Klink slipped the coat on and headed for the door. He was ready to put some distance between himself and Colonel Knefler. He couldn't help feeling he had just been placed under a microscope.

Closing the door, Knefler thought over what Klink had told him. ~_Well, it seems you have an adversary, Colonel Hogan. I think we can make use of that! ~_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Major Hans Strasser, looked out over the streets of Berlin and took another sip of morning tea, while listening to his clock chime the hour.

~ _Ten a.m., _he thought. And then looking at the cup in his hands, he began to worry, ~_Tea is a bad habit to have in Germany. _

He knew his freedom was guarded. The SD was investigating his story. He also knew his German contacts had already been executed, as a result of false information they passed on to Berlin. And now, he was under suspicion, as well as the man he accused of being the conspirator. ~ _You may be clever, Colonel Hogan, but you'll not outfox the Sicherheitsdienst. Colonel Knefler is under the direct Command of Kaltenbrunner, Chief of SS Intelligence. ~ _

Chief of SS Intelligence, Ernst Kaltenbrunner, had only been in his position since June, following the assassination of the former Chief of SS Intelligence, General Reinhard Heydrich, but was already the right hand man of Reichsfuehrer Heinrich Himmler, the founder of the SS and the second most powerful man in Germany.

A sudden knock on the door caused Strasser to jump. He had been on edge, since he heard of the deaths of his contacts. He felt like a man perched on the lip of a gallows waiting for that final push. Even if he was exonerated by proving Colonel Hogan's guilt, he was not sure he would escape execution.

Reaching for the door handle, he paused, "Yes?" he questioned.

"This is Colonel Knefler of the SD, open the door."

Opening the door, Strasser came face to face with Knefler, the man who held his life in his hands. The SD Colonel looked younger than Strasser had imagined, with a muscular build, strong blue eyes, and a not unpleasant smile.

"Colonel." Major Strasser acknowledged as he saluted. "Heil Hitler".

The Colonel casually looked around the apartment as he returned Strasser's salute. "Major. I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"No, sir, please come in." Strasser gestured to a chair and asked, "May I get you something to drink, perhaps some coffee.

"Knefler looked at the odiferous tea sitting on the table in front of him. "Tea will be fine, thank-you."

Strasser blushed, embarrassed to have been caught imbibing in this British "weakness".

"Major, I have just come from Dulag luft, where I have been going over the rather extensive records of the American Colonel, whom you have accused of plotting to keep you a prisoner. I have read your statement of the event and now I would like to hear it from you."

Strasser finished pouring the tea and taking a seat across from the Colonel, handed him his tea.

"I doubt I can tell you any additional information. My previoius statement was quite complete."

"As I said, Major, I would like to hear it from you, personally." Knefler said, unwaveringly.

Strasser, uncomfortable with the firmness of the statement, cleared his throat and began.

Colonel Knefler watched Strasser's demeanor and listened to the inflection in his voice as he told his story.

Strasser knew he was being studied. It made him uncomfortable. When he had finished, Knefler began talking about trivial things, the weather, the cost of food, how Berlin compared to London, until finally he stood.

"Herr Strasser, it was good to meet you. I will be going to Stalag 13 to interview Colonel Hogan. I will send for you, when I am ready. Until then, relax, you are free to move about Berlin at your will.

"Danke, Herr Oberst." Strasser saluted.

Knefler approached the door and turning back returned the salute and added, "Of course, we will be keeping our eye on you. Auf Wiedersehen."

And the door closed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Colonel Knefler returned to his staff car and took out his note pad. ~_ Strasser shows little passion. Even when describing the events of his capture and incarceration his face remained expressionless. He has had good training or is it programming? Outward emotions are exceptionally controlled. Visual outward signs of anxiety not readily apparent but heart rate quickened with sudden stress, evident in the carotid artery in his neck. Examples – embarrassment and surprise. Other involuntary autonomic reflexes not obtained. ~_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The underground leaders had been called together to discuss the information London had provided. Dirk was trying to comprehend all that had been told to them.

"Ok, lets see if we've got this straight, Armin. Hans Strasser, alias Captain Martin, was his fathers 'guinea pig' for his mind control studies?"

"That's right, Dirk. And the information, having been shared with the Nazi Party by Heinrick Strasser's close friend and colleague, was used to turn Hans Strasser into an agent for Germany."

"Who pulled the strings on this 'marionette'?" Dirk, wanted to know.

Armin pointed at the stack of information laying on the table in front of them, "London intelligence has evidence that it became a joint effort. Nazi Germany sent one of their own scientist to Heinrick and together they turned Hans into the man we know today."

"Does Papa Bear know?" Dirk asked.

Lutz, who had been standing off to the side, watching as Armin explained the information sent from London to the various underground leaders, approached the group.

"He does now. We sent word in 'Heidi's' dog collar two day ago. We're waiting for a response."


	8. Chapter 8

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 8

The alarm sirens were blaring and as Klink approached the ruckus, he could see the Frenchman dodging behind Schnitzer, as he tried to keep the dog handler between himself and the German shepherd dog that was growling and snapping at his heels. The guards reached LeBeau seconds before the Kommandant and pulled him away from Schnitzer.

"What's going on here?" Klink demanded.

Hogan stepped in behind Klink. "Those killer dogs almost took LeBeau apart! Are you all right, LeBeau?"

"Oui, Mon Colonel, I think so." LeBeau had a worried look on his face and moved next Hogan.

"I'm sorry, Kommandant. The dog got away from me. I was putting her in the truck and my hand slipped." Schnitzer apologized.

"You mean he…," Klink pointed at LeBeau, "didn't do anything to provoke the attack?"

"No, Kommandant, it was an accident." Schnitzer affirmed, while putting the dog in the back of the truck.

"Very well, LeBeau, stay away from the dog pen when they're changing the dogs. That's an order! Diiismiiissed."

"Now wait a minute, Kommandant. I think LeBeau is owed an apology," Hogan protested.

"Colonel Hogan, I don't want to hear it." Klink spun and strutted back toward his office.

"Colonel Klink," Hogan began.

Klink waved him off without turning around. The guards dispersed and went back to their posts.

"Did you get the note for the underground to Schnitzer?" Hogan asked.

"Oui, I slipped it into his pocket."

Hogan smiled and draped his left arm over Louis' shoulder as they walked back to the barrack.

"Leave it to the SS to stick a guard on duty between the Rec Hall and the dog kennel. We won't be able to use the dogs as 'messenger pigeons' for awhile," Hogan complained.

"That was quite a show, Louis." Kinch laughed, joining Hogan and LeBeau as they approached barrack two.

"Yeah, Schnitzer's really got those dogs trained good. I thought you were actually going to be attacked." Carter added, stepping up to the group.

"Naw, Heidi is a 'pussy cat', she would never hurt me. She knows she wouldn't get any more French cooking," LeBeau smiled and watched as the dog truck drove out the gate on its way back to Hammelburg.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?"

"Hi, Wilson," Kinch said, still laughing. "LeBeau was just dancing with Heidi."

"Huh?"

Hogan looked at the guards walking the compound, ""Come on in, Sergeant. We'll explain as you're checking out Newkirk."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Well, despite our interruption by Colonel Knefler, I believe we have completed our business in good time," Burkhalter concluded, while squinting into the noon sun. General Burkhalter and Kommandant Killinger had just finished reviewing the past two months interrogation records of Dulag's processed prisoners.

"Yes, I apologize, General, I would have had all the files ready for Colonel Knefler had I known he was coming, and we would have had one less interruption."

Killinger looked thoughtful as he paused trying to compose his next statement. He was not even sure why he felt compelled to say anything except that the prisoner, now under investigation by the SD, had stirred something in him during his time at Dulag Luft.

"General...I will admit to an interest in the American. I know only what the records and our interrogations have revealed. However, his fight was stoic and he never lost his dignity, even with what we put him through. He was what we all hope we would be in a similar situation."

Burkhalter raised an eyebrow. "Be careful, Oberstleutnant, someone may think you give the American Colonel more consideration than a member of an "inferior race" deserves."

Taking a back door approach, Burkhalter attributed Hogan's endurance to a more plausible possibility. "It could be he has some Prussian blood in his heredity, which would explain his strength. I will agree with you in this, he does make an interesting test subject and justifies Berlin's decision to keep him alive."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After rescuing LeBeau, Klink returned to his office to finish filling out the report on the events of the previous night.

~ _Three men wounded. How could such a thing happen? I don't even know who fired the first shot. ~ _

His mind was not on the report. Terrible things were about to happen and all he could do was stand-by and watch.

~ _I want to tell Colonel Hogan about Strasser's claim against him but there is nothing he can do, so why worry him. On the other hand, he could prepare himself mentally for what is to come… if that's possible. ~_

Klink stood, walked over to the window and observed the SS troops in their various positions around the camp.

_~ That meeting with Kefler was strange. What did he mean, Strasser had been a prototype for a long-range plan, and why all the interest in Hogan and Hochstetter? I get the feeling there is more going on here than I'm being told. ~_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Wilson was sitting shaking his head.

"Your going to let 'slip' information, while your being interrogated, that you hope will point the SD at Major Strasser? Guy's this sounds awfully dangerous."

"Really, I thought it was one of the Colonel's more logical plans." Newkirk walked toward the stove rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Carter jumped into the fun, "Yeah, you should've seen some of the crazy things we've done. Why I'll bet…

"Carter," came the all too familiar voice of his Commanding Officer, "You don't have to bore Wilson with the past."

"Oh, believe me, this is anything but boring!" Wilson didn't usually know what was going on among these five, unless his services were needed. Colonel Hogan didn't want to risk anyone knowing too much, just in case the Gestapo questioned them.

"Ok, Colonel, you wouldn't be telling me all this unless you needed something from me. What is it?"

~ _Wilson knows me too well. ~ _"Ok, here it is. We know we can pull off our end of it…" Hogan noticed his men staring at him in disbelief, "….ok,…we're pretty sure we can pull off our end of it. But Strasser is a wild card. What do you know about 'brainwashing'?"

"I know the debate has been bantered around for years. As far as proof, I haven't read any."

Hogan looked encouraged.

"But…" Sergeant Wilson continued, "…there are some psychologists who say it is definitely possible, given enough time. They use raising a child as an example. Children are indoctrinated from birth by the society they live in. They grow to accept the moral codes of that society. What is acceptable in one country is not necessarily acceptable in another. Our present situation is a fine example. The controversy has been, can you take an adult, whose moral codes and life values are already established, and wipe them out to start over."

"Well, can you?" Hogan searched Wilson's eyes for an answer.

"Studies with anesthesia have indicated, there is a point, just before the patient goes to sleep and again just as he is waking up, when his barriers are lowered, his perceptions are skewed which makes him vulnerable to manipulation. It's a fine line. As far as I know the scientific community has no answers, only questions, regarding the possibility of brainwashing."

Hogan had been listening intently, when he began to feel anxious and broke out in a cold sweat. He had images flashing briefly through his mind of needles and hands….with voices….echoing words he couldn't quite make out.

"…..Colonel? …Colonel?"

His eyes came back into focus. "Wh..What? Did you ask me something?" He said, to nobody in particular. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what Wilson was saying." ~ _Whew, what was that all about? ~_

"That must have been some thought. You're dripping wet. Why don't you sit down Colonel?" Kinch stood to offer Hogan his seat.

Hogan frowned. "I'm all right. Sit down Kinch." He then turned back to Wilson.

"Ok, I'll accept we're fifty-fifty on this. But I think it's worth the risk. We'll continue according to plan. If we can convince the Nazi's that Strasser has switched sides and we were simply used by him, they may go away and leave us alone, and we might have a chance to keep our organization going."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv

Hochstetter was sitting at his desk filling out the paper work on the investigation concerning the sabotaging of the small arms factory, when his door swung open. He was about to verbally lay out the insolent soldier, who dared to barge into his office unannounced, when his eyes made contact with the Oberst uniform of the SD. Falling over himself getting to his feet, he snapped to attention.

"Heil, Hitler," he swung his arm in an arc, until it landed in position and clicked his heels. The salute was returned and he dropped his arm back to his side, without breaking his rigid stance.

"Major Hochstetter, I am Oberst Knefler of the SD. I have a matter to discuss with you. You may sit, Major."

Hochstetter reached behind, feeling for his chair, not taking his eyes off of the Colonel. He recalled having briefly met the Colonel the night of the last underground fiasco. He waited anticipating being raked over the coals for his inefficiency.

"I have been assigned to investigate a security matter involving one of our agents." Knefler gave Hochstetter a brief run down of the occurrence at Stalag 13. "I will call in an interrogator, who will spend some time with Colonel Hogan getting to know him better. After which, I will turn him over to you."

Hochstetter smiled, relief flooded over him that he was not the subject of Knefler's visit. And did he hear right? Hogan was going to be given to him! He was about to speak, when Knefler continued.

"We will require that his resistance to the next phase, of his interrogation, be lowered. He should be exhausted to the point, where it interferes with his thought processes. I believe Gestapo persuasion tactics will do the job. No debilitating injuries. Do you understand?"

Hochstetter, smiling, squirmed in his seat, his anticipation getting the better of him.

"I believe so, Colonel. When you say 'debilitating', I assume you mean no physical injuries that would prevent him from answering your questions later, after he becomes more talkative."

"That is precisely what I mean, Major. Your reputation indicates that you are one of the best men in the field at obtaining information through coercion, and that you know how to take a man to the brink."

"I have made a through study of technique versus result, Herr Colonel." Hochstetter made a thoughtful pause, "I have had the pleasure of working with Colonel Hogan, a few times, in the past, and I know it will require a good deal of…. pressure to weaken him. How long do I get to keep him?"

"You may have him for five days that should be sufficient time. We will be ready for him by then. I know you have had experience with this prisoner before, which is one reason you were chosen. He has reason to fear you."

"Yes, sir, he does, though he occasionally needs to be reminded." Hochstetter mumbled the last half of his sentence, while cradling his right fist in his left hand and staring into space.

"I understand that occurred again just last night." Knefler watched as the Major quickly looked back to him.

~_trying to read my intention, Major? Let's see how __**you**__ react to a little more pressure. ~_

"How is your investigation of the sabotage activity progressing, by the way?" Knefler asked.

"We will stop them, Herr Oberst."

Hochstetter's face turned angry as his fist hit the top of the desk, then almost embarrassed, he relaxed his fist and flexed his fingers.

Knefler nodded his approval. Standing, he turned toward the door and continued speaking.

"I will call you, when Colonel Hogan is ready for you. You will keep him isolated from any other prisoners. He will have no human contact, except when you come to administer to him. Corporal Scharff is his interrogator; he will be coming with the Colonel. It is important that Colonel Hogan views him as the controlling factor. You will reference that fact in your proceedings."

"Yes, Herr Colonel. Heil Hitler!"

Knefler saluted and started down the hall. _~ The man obviously enjoys his work. ~_

He rounded the corner and took out his notebook. _~Masochistic tendencies, emotions uncontrolled, but remains focused with logical thought processes. ~_

Knefler put his pen back in his pocket and with a satisfied smile he thought, ~_Perfect ~_


	9. Chapter 9

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 9

Burkhalter had been called back to Berlin, from Stalag 4, which was his first stop after leaving Dulag. ~_ I better call Klink after this meeting and let him know I've been delayed. I wonder what this is about. It must be important for General Kaltenbrunner Chief of SS intelligence, to call an impromptu meeting. ~_

General Burkhalter arrived at the meeting, with little time to spare.

"General Burkhalter, I hope this hasn't been too big of an inconvenience for you. I know you were touring your Luft Stalags." Kaltenbrunner was saying, as he ushered Burkhalter into the room, "But I met with Reichsfehrer Himmler last night and we felt you should be brought into the circle.

General Burkhalter's interest was peaked at the mention of Reichsfehrer Himmler. "I must say you have my attention, General Kaltenbrunner."

"Good, I have a lot of information to give you and I'm going to ask that you not interrupt until I have finished."

Kaltenbrunner sat down behind his desk and motioned for Burkhalter to take a seat, and he began.

"What I am about to tell you is classified. Listen carefully. The Third Reich has been conducting experiments in mind control; some refer to it as 'brainwashing'. It is a process of involuntary re-education of basic beliefs and values. All citizens are being re-educated continually, just in the course of their daily living. New information can change one's thinking and values. Everybody has experienced, to some measure, the conflict that ensues when new information is not consistent with prior belief. The experience of the brainwashed individual differs in that the conflicting information is forced upon the person under controlled conditions after the prospect of critical judgment has been removed by a variety of methods.

Germany's study of brainwashing is not a new venture. In the late 19th Century, medical and psychiatric techniques involving 'mind control' were being done at the Kaiser Wilhelm Institute here in Germany. England was studying 'mind control' also, and in 1921, at the Tavistock Institute of Human Relations in London, they began a study of the 'breaking point' of humans. One of our German psychologist, Kurt Lewin, became the director of the institute, in 1932. This was at the same time we began increasing our research into neuropsychology, and parapsychology.

A few years earlier, Heinrick Strasser was performing advanced studies in this field here in Germany. Unfortunately, he was ahead of his time, and his colleagues did not support his methods. Heinrick decided to move his family to Britain, and changed his name to Henry Martin. While in London, he continued his studies in mind control, using his son Hans as his test subject. He shared his information with his friend, Dr. Ulrich Mahler, who brought the study to our attention. We, the Third Reich, recognizing the value of his work, sent Dr. Mahler to assist him and the results were astounding.

In Strasser's method a 'file', a pool of information, is created through trauma, repetition and reinforcement. In order to activate (start) the file, a specific access code or prompt is required from the programmer. In this scenario, the programmer is perceived as "master" and the victim as a "slave". The result of this experiment was that Hans Strasser now had two sides to his psyche that could be utilized as needed by the programmer. He was devoid of fear, with optimal adrenal output and controlled aggression on one side and a normally functioning individual on the other. In Hans Strasser's eyes, by utilizing a prompt, a red apple could be made to look spotted, a dog could become a cat, a total stranger could become a long lost brother, or a beloved brother an enemy.

So in theory, a test subject could be made to believe anything he was told, to the point of total response to suggestion, which was accomplished by disassociation and depersonalization of his mind, causing him to drop his values and beliefs, allowing new dogma to be put in its place. The inherent battle of good and evil, that we, as humans struggle with, was erased because there was no conflict, for the simple reason that there was nothing to compare the new doctrine too. This practice, we have traced back as far as ancient Egypt.

We now have a program in place using Strasser's methods on test subjects, beginning at an early age. Remember, Heinrick Strasser's technique had been performed during the formative years of childhood. That is a long time to wait for results. It is one thing to shape the mind of a child who is still developing his values and morals, and another to strip a man of established dogma and replace it with new. Our scientists have been studying methods to apply these concepts to adults and accomplish the same results in less time. Hundreds of tests have been performed on beta test subjects, in order to perfect a method to accomplish 'brain washing' in a shorter time frame.

A little over a year and half ago, we selected alpha test subjects for actual trials of the processes. These subjects were not used to perfect the method, but to trial the method after it was perfected. We wanted the methods that were trialed to be challenged by men, who had proven themselves to be strong willed individuals.

We started with twelve test subjects.

It was during the testing of these twelve that General Biedenbender dropped Colonel Hogan into our laps. His resistance to interrogation at Dulag caught the attention of the Luftwaffe High Command, who brought it to the attention of the Fuhrer. It was decided to see how an American's mind differed from the superior mind of a German. At this point, Colonel Hogan became test subject number thirteen. Our orders were to 'break' him. Obviously, we didn't, at least not completely.

There have been two additional methods perfected and trialed since Hogan's release from the hospital at Hohemark, bringing the total to three methods that have been trialed. Each of the three methods focused on 3 stages.

The first is basic interrogation, where the interrogator is viewed as having complete control over the prisoner, when and if the prisoner eats, sleeps, his personal hygiene etc. Level two is the "wearing down" stage, his beliefs are attacked, pain inflicted, inconsistent messages are given all to the point of exhaustion. The first two stages have been relatively consistent in all three of the previous methods.

It is the third stage, the drugged induced state that they are fumbling over. The brainwashed subject has to be confused and rational thinking impossible, so that he is open to suggestion and '_replacement_" of his doctrine, a stronger dose of medication is needed. This is in contrast to the state of mind needed, when trying to '_gain_' information from a prisoner. In that instance, they have to be able to think clearly enough, to give accurate information, but inhibitions must be lowered. This requires a lesser dosage or lower potency drug. This latter instance some refer to as a truth drug.

Disassociation through suffering, combined with drugs is producing some remarkable results. But the drug combination becomes a balancing act. Through trial and error, we believe we have a winning combination of injection and inhalation that, in the right amounts, will provide a short period of time where questions will be answered as when using a truth serum, and then progress to confusion and disassociation enabling placement of a 'file' accomplishing 'brain-washing'. This progression allows the acquisition of information, before it is replaced, thus killing two birds with one stone. This method, method number four also known as Monarch, is now ready for trial.

Unfortunately our test subjects have not always survived the trial. Some died during the drug induction stage. Others simply went insane. We have only four of the original thirteen alpha subjects remaining. Colonel Hogan is one of the four.

Now we add into this, Major Strasser, whose conditioning is now in question. Was it planned that he be taken to the same camp as Colonel Hogan or fate? Is the Major currently under the control of Germany or England? Is our alpha subject, Colonel Hogan, involved in espionage? Or is he a subterfuge to divert our attention? A sacrificial lamb offered to protect the truth. We hope to find these answers as we progress through the brainwashing sequence.

If Colonel Hogan is involved in espionage and we cannot brainwash him, he will be shot. On the other hand, if he is involved in espionage and succumbs to our brainwashing technique, he will be pardoned, become a member of the Party, and be displayed to the world as a man who realized the virtues of the Third Reich.

If Major Strasser is a spy for England, he will be turned over to science to determine where the breakdown in the programming occurred."

Burkhalter, trying to absorb everything he had just been told, sat stunned unable to speak. His mind was still digesting all that was said.

"I was told, that Colonel Hogan's testing at Hohemark was related to tests that dealt with Aviation related medicine, so that was not true?"

"That was true. It just wasn't all the testing he was participating in."

General Kaltenbrunner paused, took a drink, and then looked again at Burkhalter.

"As you know, Colonel Knefler has been gathering information. He has selected interrogators based on the personalities of the prisoners. We will interrogate six POW's at Stalag 13. One of those six we will take beyond interrogation. One we will 'break' once and for all, by order of the Fuhrer!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv

"Come," Hogan responded to a knock on his door.

"Just wanted to let you know, Newkirk's leg is healing fine. No infection right now anyway. We'll keep on top of it and there shouldn't be any problems."

"Good. Thanks. I should have had you and Newkirk come in here. I wasn't thinking."

Stress was showing in Hogan's eyes and his voice lacked the usual forceful confidence.

Wilson picking up on the mood swing, went in, and closed the door. "Do you want to tell me about that little incident out there? You looked like you had seen a ghost."

Hogan took in a deep breath, ready to deny that anything had happened and dismiss the Sergeant, but his confusion changed his mind. His face changed from one of anger to puzzlement.

"I don't know. One minute I was fine, listening to your explanation, and the next minute, I'm…I don't know where, feeling out of control, anxious." ~_That's a lie, I was panicked. ~ _

Hogan glanced down at the floor, not really seeing it. "There were images that I can't explain."

Wilson had walked over and sat on the bunk next to Hogan. "What kind of images?"

The medic could see the Colonel's jaw tighten, as he grit his teeth and forced the memories back into view. His eyes took on a far away look and were filled with confusion.

Hogan shook his head forcing the images to disappear, and rubbed his face. "It wasn't so much the pictures I was seeing, as the feelings that came with them."

Wilson took in a deep breath. ~_Don't run from me, Colonel~ _

_"_Answer my question_, _Colonel. What did you see?

Hogan paused and swallowed, trying to keep his voice calm. "Needles going into my arm…" Hogan rubbed his forearm as he talked, "…hands attaching…things…to me, and voices echoing words I couldn't make out. I felt trapped."

"It sounds like something is trying to work its way back to your conscious mind. Something I said must have triggered a memory for you. That is not uncommon for people who have 'lost time'. Suppressed thoughts many times work their way back to the conscience mind."

Wilson tried to hide the shock he was feeling. He knew from his first meetings with the Colonel that there was a period of time, before his arrival at Stalag 13 that Hogan could not account for.

Hogan looked back at Wilson and, in a voice just above a whisper, said, "I don't have time for this right now."

"Colonel, I swore to myself, that when it came to your health, I was never going to give you advice again. But I'm going to try one more time. You and those men out there are about to go through hell, and you know it. Add to that roll call every two hours interrupting your sleep patterns, not to mention throwing in a mission from London here and there, and you're on your way to exhaustion. The best thing you can do right now is to build up your strength by getting some rest. It sounds like your going to need it."

Hogan ran his hand through his hair and nodded in agreement. "Ok, Wilson, I'll try to get some rest. Maybe that's all it is."

Wilson stood to give the Colonel room to lie down and walked to the door. "LeBeau would you get Colonel Hogan a glass of water."

"What is it with you and water, Wilson?" Hogan asked while stretching out on the lower bunk.

Wilson, laughing, took the water from LeBeau and looked at Hogan with a smile. "Here take this, it will help you rest. Don't argue."

Hogan hesitated, then took the offered pill and lay back with his arm over his eyes, trying not to think. Finally, he felt himself relaxing as the pill, Wilson forced on him, began to do its job and sleep finally came.


	10. Chapter 10

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 10

A burst of air threatened to blow the cards off the table as Schultz entered barrack two. "Where is Colonel Hogan? The big shot wants to see him."

Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter grabbed at the fluttering cards.

"Close the door, Schultz." Kinch called out.

Schultz looked questioningly at the contorted bodies sprawled across the table, "What are you doing?"

LeBeau scowled. "We were trying to have a game of cards until you walked in."

"The gov'nor's laying down Schultzie, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. He doesn't like to be bothered when he's resting." Newkirk rearranged the cards in his hand and asked, "Whose turn is it?"

"If it were up to me I would let him sleep." Schultz answered, while reaching over LeBeau's shoulder pointing at the card he thought he should play.

Annoyed, LeBeau put his cards down and jumped to his feet. "I will get him."

Plodding across the room, LeBeau opened Hogan's door and softly called, "Colonel…Colonel Hogan."

"Yeah…hmm…LeBeau?"

"Oui, Colonel. Schultz says Kommandant Klink wants to talk to you."

"Ok, tell Schultz I'll be right with him." Hogan stretched and rolled out of his bunk. Finger combing his hair, he threw on his cap and headed out the door_. ~ This better be good. ~_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

"This is Sparrow. - Go ahead Momma Bear."

"Tell Papa Bear – Double wrapped package needs to be mailed back – It contains information needed to clean house. - Over."

"Papa bear is occupied and can't get to post office. - Package is on hold. - Over"

"Then maybe you should send package to dead letter office. – Over"

"Sorry Mama Bear, stamp has already been cancelled, must post at a later date. Sparrow – Over and Out"

"Did you just 'hang up' on London?" Erika asked.

Lutz smiled.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"You wanted to see me, Kommandant?" Hogan asked, as he stepped around his escort, Sergeant Schultz.

"Yes, Colonel Hogan, sit down." Klink ordered as he stood to walk around his desk.

Hogan looked at the chair that had been placed in front of Klink's desk prior to his arrival. This front and center seat had never been a sign of good things to come.

"Is there something I can do for you, Kommandant?"

"Yes, sit down."

Hogan studied Klink's face as he took his seat.

"Colonel Hogan, you've been with us for over a year and in that time we've forged a good working relationship. Oh, we've had our disagreements, but all in all it's not been bad." Klink paced behind Hogan, rubbing his chin.

"If you mean we've worked together for the welfare of my men, I would agree with that." Hogan gave a quick questioning look over his shoulder at Klink.

"Colonel Klink, what are you trying not to say?"

"We've, shall I say, helped each other through some hard times to our mutual benefit," Klink stammered.

Hogan looked down at his hands as if disinterested. "You're trying to tell me something right?

The Kommandant continued to pace back and forth.

"Look, Kommandant, just come out and say it."

"Colonel Hogan there is going to be an investigation. They are sending interrogators to talk to you and your men. Strasser has made some serious accusations. Now you and I both know that what Major Strasser is saying is not true. It isn't true…is it?"

"Of course not…what is he saying?" Hogan asked, attempting to validate what he already knew.

"You've been accused of making Strasser believe that you were one of his contacts here in Germany, that you acquired information from him, and of somehow giving wrong information to his contacts in return." The words poured out as Klink stared at Hogan's back.

Hogan turned around in his chair to look the Kommandant in the eyes. "You're kidding? Right?"

"No! Why do you always think I'm kidding? Colonel Hogan, these are serious charges. You and your men could be shot just from the accusation. But for some unknown reason, they are taking this a step further, which is strange in itself. Frankly, Colonel Hogan, I'm a little confused about this whole thing. I was hoping you would have some answers for me."

"Kommandant I couldn't even get close to him. How would I pull something like that off?

"I don't knooow." Klink groaned and went back to his chair behind the desk and plopped down.

"All I know is Colonel Knefler is coming here to investigate. And I don't have to tell you that isn't good news!"

"It sounds like a cover up to me Kommandant. Who has the most to gain from this story? The boy's in Berlin are looking for a 'fall' guy and you're it."

"Yes." Klink looked up with resignation written on his face. "That's what they're doing, but how are we going to stop this."

"We?" Hogan exclaimed. "You kept him here, at the 'grand hotel'."

"You're in this just as deep as I am, Colonel Hogan." Klink was shaking his finger at Hogan. "It was your name Strasser gave the SD. He is accusing you of discrediting his story to me and then tricking information out of him."

"I see what you mean." Now it was Hogan's turn to stroke his chin in thought. "They can't prove that!"

"Oh that won't stop them." Klink whined.

"I'll bet he wasn't able to get the information Berlin wanted, so he concocted this whole story to make himself appear above suspicion. He must have had an accomplice meet his contacts and give them the phony information, knowing that being locked in a POW camp would give him the alibi he needed to look innocent. The Allied Offensive would be over by the time he was found, and he's blaming me of passing the information so they won't look for his accomplice."

Klink looked hopeful, "Yes, of course. That would make sense. Colonel Hogan, you have been most enlightening."

"Thank-you, Kommandant. Well if that's all, I'll go back and give my men the news."

"Yes, Hogan, you're dismissed."

Hogan stood and gave what he customarily passed off as a salute and marched out the door. Pausing on the porch, he dropped the care-free charade and let out a worried sigh.

~_Well, Klink knows his story. Now all we have to do is sell it. ~ _

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

" Yes, Herr General."

Knefler was on the phone with his Commanding officer, General Kaltenbrunner, Chief of SS Intelligence and had just finished filling him in on his plans thus far.

"You have done an excellent job, Colonel Knefler. I approve of your selection of interrogators and the use of the Gestapo Major. Strasser's accusations and our preexisting project have come together very well. After the American Colonel has passed through the first two phases you have orchestrated for him, he should be physically exhausted. I will meet you for phase three and we'll go over the final arrangements."

"Yawohl, Herr General. I am ready to learn more about this American Colonel. Are others being studied?"

"There were others. Colonel Hogan is one of the few left. We'll see if he remains intact. How is Strasser?

"He is nervous. I have opted to allow him freedom to move around Berlin. It seemed appropriate considering all he has contributed to the Father Land."

"Keep an eye on him, Colonel. His stability is in question. Remember, it was his father who contributed, he is just the vessel and vessels are only good until they break."

"I have him under twenty-four hour surveillance, he can not make a move without us knowing about it."

"Very well, but don't loose him. He still has contributions to make. In the mean time, I will gather the panel, and they can begin their preparations. Keep up the good work, Colonel Knefler. Heil Hitler."

"Danke, Herr General. Heil Hitler." Knefler put the phone back on its cradle. He had done his homework. Everything was in order. Now, it was up to the players he had chosen to extract the truth in the time allotted.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dark clouds were rolling across the sky over the streets of Berlin. Hans Strasser watched them tumble over each other in their fury to block out the sun.

~ _What a depressing day, or is it just me who's depressed? ~ _

Pulling his hat down in front he effectively blocked out the wind and the clouds as he made his way to his favorite little eatery around the corner. He was an established customer and was treated with friendly recognition as he entered.

"Ah, guten tag, Herr Strasser," the proprietor called as he took Strasser's coat. "Your favorite table is waiting," he added as he led him to a quiet corner in the back of the room.

At the front of the restaurant another man entered and after a brief exchange with the waitress was ushered to a table near the front.

"Herr Strasser, you are looking handsome today." The waitress Greta, called as she hurried to the back of the restaurant and placed a menu in front of him. They talked and flirted playfully as he placed his order and he was soon feeling much less depressed.

The restaurant was always crowded this time of day and he watched Greta, as she floated around the restaurant taking care of the other customers,until at last she returned with his plate of food.

"Umm, Herr Strasser, you made a good choice today," she said smiling, as the aroma from the food drifted past them. "I'll be back to check on you a little later," she cooed, returning to her work.

Strasser laid his napkin in his lap and reaching for his tableware, noticed the corner of a note sticking out from under his plate. Pulling it out slowly, he opened it and read, "I get off at 10 pm, if you would like to go for a drink."

He folded the paper and smiling put it in his pocket. Greta was a nice "diversion". He did not want to drag Fraulein Wesson, the woman he loved, into this mess, but he was lonely, lonelier than he could ever remember being. A little bit of female company would be appreciated.

The man sitting at the front of the restaurant did not miss the reading and pocketing of the note. Taking a small notebook from his pocket, he made an entry.

Hans Strasser finished his meal and, as was his habit, went to the "men's room", before leaving. The proprietor, seeing the parting ritual begin, went to the coat rack and picked up Strasser's hat and coat. Returning to the front of the restaurant, he waited next to the cash register, talking with the cashier.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Major stood at the sink washing his hands thinking about his soon to be meeting with Greta, when he felt a gun being pressed into his back followed immediately by a gag going over his mouth, and as fast as his clothes were being removed another man was putting them on.

The imposter left the men's room, and was helped on with his coat by the waiting proprietor. The new "Strasser" stepped to the register paid his bill, and then pulling his collar up and his hat down opened the door to the cold wind about to accost him. Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Strasser, the proprietor called after him.

The man who had been sitting at the front table was having a discussion with his waitress. "Nein, I do not care for anything more. Give me my bill, bitte. The waitress finished adding the charges and handed it to the man, who took it to the cashier. Looking around, he asked, "Where is the other waitress, who worked the back of the room.

"Greta went off duty, is there something I can do for you," the cashier asked.

"Nein, danke," he hurriedly replied and rushed out the door.

The proprietor walked over and casually hung an "Out of Order" sign on the men's room door.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Erika had quickly made her way out the back door of the restaurant, when Strasser stood to leave. Her part of the operation, and her role as Greta, was finished. Papa Bears plan was underway. She hoped the owner of the restaurant would me able to convince the Gestapo that he had hired, what he thought, was a good German girl, and that he had no idea she was part of the underground. He undoubtedly would be taken in for questioning. The fact that he had been in business for 20 years, and was a favorite of many German officers, may give him the benefit of the doubt that he would need to survive. They will of course be watching him very closely. We'll have to break contact with him for a while, maybe forever. ~ _There are many heroes, fighting this war which the world will never get the chance to know. They will simply do what needs to be done and fade into obscurity. ~_

Erika held her arms close to her body and pulling her coat tight around her neck, tried to keep the wind out, as she disappeared into the city.


	11. Chapter 11

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 11

CRAAACK! Thunder echoed across the night sky following the blinding flash of lightening. It had been barely raining when they first lined up outside, but within minutes it had changed into a downpour. The drenched prisoners returned to the barrack following yet another roll call.

"Now why couldn't it have started lightning before we went out in the rain." Carter complained.

"Blimey, what a night! You'd think ole Klink would skip a roll call in this kind of weather," Newkirk grumbled.

"Ha, it doesn't surprise me, I knew he didn't have sense enough to come in out of the rain," LeBeau answered.

"Did you see him take off for his quarters when that lightning arched across the sky?" Kinch asked. "I don't think I've ever seen him move that fast!"

"Hey, Louis, any coffee left?" Carter lifted the pot and gave it a shake.

"Carter, forget the coffee, get that wine we pilfered from Klink last month," Hogan ordered.

"What's the occasion, Colonel," Kinch asked, as he busily tried to dry his hair with an already wet towel.

"Just thought we could use something to take the chill off. But only one glass, we need to keep our heads straight.

Kinch peered out from around the towel. Seeing the concern in Hogan's eyes, he lowered the towel and approached. "Ok, Colonel. Sounds like a good idea!" He turned toward the others and joked, "Come on you guys lets round up some cups, before he changes his mind."

As the hunt for cups concluded, Hogan sat down at the table, "Ok, let's go over everything one more time. Gather around."

Before they could gather, a familiar clanging from below stopped everyone.

"Someone wants to come up from the tunnel." Carter announced taking a step toward the bunk hiding the entrance.

"Hold it! Check the door, LeBeau." Hogan joined Carter at the bunk and, as LeBeau gave the all clear, rapped on the side of the upper bunk, which opened the entrance. Within seconds Wilson popped his head up into the barrack.

"Thought I'd better come and check on Newkirk. I was afraid he would still be walking around in wet pants and a damp dressing." Looking his patient over he added, "And I was right!"

"Come on up, Sergeant, and have a drink with us." Newkirk invited.

"What's the occasion?" Wilson asked taking a cup from Carter.

"We're out of coffee!" Carter laughed.

Wilson held out his glass for Carter to fill, took a swig and motioned Newkirk into Hogan's room. "Come on Newkirk, let's get that dressing changed."

Hogan took a step forward. "Wait a minute, Wilson. Can't this wait a few minutes? I had just called a meeting right before you came."

"No, it can't wait. We've got to keep that wound dry."

"Yeah, you're right. Go on, Newkirk. Wilson has the last word in these matters." Hogan conceded.

His men stopped what they were doing and silently stared at him.

"What?"

Wilson grinned. "I've got witnesses, Colonel. They all heard you say it. I've got the last word in these instances."

Hogan smiled sheepishly. "I guess I put my foot in it this time."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed, and then looking at Newkirk added, "Yeah, go with Wilson. We'll try to save you some wine."

"Try? Now wait a minute! Wilson, are you sure this can't wait? The Colonel doesn't do this very often."

Wilson grabbed his retreating patient's arm, "No, this _can't_ wait, move! I'm not taking any chances when it comes to infections."

Newkirk's smile changed to concern and as the door to Hogan's quarters closed, called out, "There bloody well better be some wine left when I get back!"

LeBeau's smile disappeared as he glanced out into the compound and saw a truck, followed by two staff cars, pull into camp.

"Oh, oh, Mon Colonel…company."

Peering through the rain, everyone watched as three German officers got out of the first car, followed by three more from the second car. The officers all ran to the cover of the porch and into Klink's office.

Hogan frowned. "Could anybody make out their uniforms?"

"No, it's raining too hard." Kinch answered. "Wait a minute, one's coming back. But I still can't make out any rank. He's talking to the driver of the truck."

Hogan opened the shutter on the window enough to see the truck drive toward the camp hospital. Once there five soldiers climbed out of the back and started unloading crates.

"What do you think they're unloading?" Carter asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I like it." Hogan felt a cold chill go through him as he stepped away from the window. "Remember the plan everybody and stick to your stories. They can't prove anything. It's our word against Strasser's. The only way they can get at us is if we slip up. Don't make it look too easy. If we do this right they could be out of here in 48 hours. Are there any questions about what you are to say?"

Kinch spoke up. "We've got it, Colonel. We've all been role playing and practicing."

The door to Hogan's room opened and Newkirk came out eager to catch up with his glass of wine but before he could say anything, LeBeau delivered the bad news.

"We've got company."

It didn't take long for Newkirk to realize what that meant.

"Bloody 'ell, do they have to start this stuff at night?" Newkirk demanded.

Kinch walked over to the table and pounded the cork back into the half spent bottle of wine. "We'll save this for later."

Newkirk's eyes opened wide, "Now wait a minute, I haven't had any yet and I think I'm definitely going to need it!"

"You wouldn't have liked it anyway. It wasn't a good year." LeBeau panned.

Carter handed Newkirk his still half full glass of wine, under Hogan's watchful eye.

"No more wine, and the rest of you guys get rid of what you've got. Get that bottle stowed away, Kinch. I don't want them coming over here and finding anything out of the ordinary. Remember, we're just cowed POW's sitting out the war. We've got to make them think that this is a tightly run camp."

Newkirk, following orders, did away with his wine in one gulp. "Well that's going to be hard to do unless we can get rid of Klink."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

As Strasser regained consciousness, he realized he was blindfolded and gagged but he could feel the cold dampness in the air around him, and indistinct voices in the background.

~_Where am I? __Who are these people? The Gestapo? No, the Gestapo would have just walked up and taken me. This was more like an abduction. ~ _And then the thought struck him, _The Resistance! ~ _

Strasser squinted as the blindfold was removed. Still gagged, he tried to see around the bright light shining on him. His hands were tied behind him and he could hear the movement of people behind the light.

_~What do they want? Why haven't they killed me? ~_

"Herr Strasser, we have some information for you." The voice reaching out from behind the light was smooth and under any other circumstance may have been perceived as calming.

Armin, doubted revealing their knowledge of Strasser's years of being an experiment for his father's research would do any good. But they had to keep him here for a few hours and, who knows, maybe something would click in his brainwashed mind if he were forced to relive his past. Maybe he would realize what had been done to him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

"Kommandant, this is a carefully orchestrated operation. I first want to screen Colonel Hogan in a less rigid environment. I will use your living quarters. There will be one heavily armed guard with me and that is all. You will be there to introduce me, after which you will leave and not disturb us."

Knefler nodded toward the other officers present in Klink's office. "Each of these interrogators has been hand picked for the prisoner they are going to interview. While I am with Colonel Hogan, you will take each of them to a place where they can prepare to conduct their interrogation in private, with the exception of Corporal Scharff. He will be taking over the Recreation building.

"Then you are going to begin tonight?" Klink asked.

"It's always better to begin at night, Colonel Klink. It interrupts sleep patterns. The prisoners have been awake for sixteen or more hours, that is a good start toward sleep deprivation."

Klink stood nodding his head in agreement, "I see what you mean."

"So, Colonel, if you would take me to your living quarters and send one of your guards for Colonel Hogan, we can begin." Knefler tilted his head and smiled.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Carter was watching out the door. "Klink just stuck his head out and talked to the guard on the porch. Now the guard is heading over to Schultz's barrack," Carter announced, as he looked back at Hogan, who was fumbling trying to zip up his still damp bomber jacket.

Hogan gave a weak smile and nodded. Ok, Wilson, you better slip into my room. I think Schultz will be coming and I don't want him to know you're here.

"Right, Colonel. Good Luck, sir."

Wilson was worried for these men. He could feel the apprehension in the room and it made his skin crawl.

"Here comes Schultz, Colonel," Carter said, as he turned to look at Hogan.

Hogan nonchalantly placed his cap on his head, tugged his jacket down, and waited.

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz called as he came through the door. "The Kommandant wants to see you."

"What's this all about, Schultz?"

"Please, Colonel Hogan, don't ask me any questions. I know nothing."

"Ok, Schultz," Hogan answered. "Let's go."

"Don't let em' get to you gov'," Newkirk encouraged.

"Oui, Mon Colonel, be careful."

Carter stood silently watching.

"Any remaining orders, Colonel," Kinch asked, watching Hogan head for the door.

"No, Kinch." And then looking around, he added, "You know what to do, men."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan and Schultz were quickly walking toward the Kommandant's office, in the pouring rain, when Hogan felt Schultz grab his arm. "This way, Colonel Hogan."

The senior POW was led to the Kommandant's living quarters. The SS guard standing duty opened the door for them to enter. Hogan was soon standing in a puddle of water as the rain drained from his clothes.

"Colonel Hogan, Colonel Knefler would like to talk to you." Klink announced with a clipped tone.

Schultz, following instructions, turned Hogan around and began to frisk him while the SS guard on duty inside Klink's quarters kept his gun trained on him.

Hogan, surprised, quietly submitted.

As Schultz finished, Klink ordered, "Schultz, come with me." And they both quickly exited out the front door.

Hogan watched them leave and wondered whatwas next?

"Colonel Hogan, come in. Take your hat off. I want to have a look at you." Knefler said, with anticipation.

The Colonel turned toward the voice, but did not immediately move and soon felt a helpful shove, moving him in the direction of Colonel Knefler. His hat was snatched from his head and thrust into his hands by a guard who assisted him across the room and deposited him in front of Knefler.

"I can't say much for your concierge service," Hogan wisecracked, as rainwater continued to drip down his face.

Knefler smiled and remained sitting in an over stuffed chair in the corner of the living area. His feet were propped up on a footstool, and he had a brandy resting in his left hand.

The German Colonel looked Hogan up and down. ~ _I see you're looking me over too, Colonel. So it's true, you do observe your opponent, while your opponent observes you._ ~

"We have met once before, briefly. You had just been released from the "cooler" after serving time for disobedience…or some such thing. It looks like you are still learning obedience, Colonel." Knefler indicated the discoloration on Hogan's jaw and studied his reaction.

Hogan straightened at the mention of the bruise Hochstetter left him and, realizing Knefler already knew about Hochstetter's visit, did not respond.

"I recall you were quite talkative the night I saw you. Let's hope that hasn't changed." Knefler took a sip of his brandy while he continued to inspect his subject.

"Colonel Hogan, there have been some serious charges filed against you."

"Against me?" Hogan feigned surprise and proclaimed his innocence. "What could I have done from a POW camp? I mean, besides throw rocks at the search lights?"

~_You're as flippant as your dossier suggests._

"I've been looking over the Gestapo's record on the activities going on around Stalag 13. This area has been a hot spot of activity for the underground." Knefler watched for a response.

"Really? Klink never tells us anything!" Hogan studied Knefler, trying to decide how much credence he had given Strasser's story.

Knefler continued. He was enjoying seeing the man he had concocted in his mind come to life.

"Your records at Dulag Luft, indicate you had some serious injuries when you dropped in on us. Do you remember any of that Colonel?"

The question took some of the flippancy out of Hogan. "I remember. Why?"

Hogan tensed almost imperceptibly as he put two and two together and realized Knefler had most likely read his records from Dulag. He did remember most of it...or at least he thought he did. What did that have to do with Strasser?

Knefler noted the tensing of Hogan's jaw and neck and knew he had unnerved the American Colonel.

"We put you back together. Don't make us take you apart. Think about that, Colonel." Knefler paused, and then continued. "This guard is going to take you to the infirmary for a physical by two of our doctors."

"For a what?" Hogan straightened.

He hadn't expected this. How did this fit into the investigation? Why would a physical be necessary before an interrogation?What was Knefler up too?Hogan's warning lights lit up.

"I have to admit, I don't recall ever having to have a physical before I was interrogated. Does that mean if I flunk my physical, I can't be interrogated? The Red Cross has really made some progress!" Hogan smarted off.

Knefler looked at Hogan without cracking a smile, although privately, he was quite amused.

_~ Fast with your come backs, Colonel. I can see your mind working, analyzing, and trying to make the pieces fit. ~_

"We document everything now, Colonel. We can't tell how far we take you, if we don't know where we start." Knefler continued his observations. Checking, to be sure, he had not made any mistakes in his understanding of this man.

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Hogan said seriously. His mind was busy dissecting the situation. Why would they need to document a change in his condition?He knew they were not expecting it to improve. Neither was he, but a physical?

"Guard, take him." Knefler was enjoying Hogan's apprehension.

Looking over his shoulder at the guard and then back to the German Colonel, sipping his brandy, Hogan balked. "Why don't you let me in on what this is all about? Maybe I can clear things up for you and save us both a lot of time."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Colonel Hogan. We've got all the time we need." Colonel Knefler motioned for the guard to carry on.

The guard reached for Hogan and shoved him toward the door.

"Can't we talk this over?" Hogan stopped and received a gun barrel in his back prodding him forward.

~_You recover quickly from surprises, Colonel Hogan. But I'm afraid there is no plea bargaining. _

Knefler watched, as Hogan resisted the guard. ~_ Hesitation, Colonel? Are you anticipating or remembering? _

Flipping his hat onto his head, Hogan sighed, and began his march to the infirmary. The game has just started and already they had thrown him a curve.Thank goodness it was raining. At least they wouldn't be able to see him sweat.

Colonel Knefler watched his prisoner being ushered out. He was satisfied that the American's mind was sound, and amused at his reaction to being taken for a physical. ~_I don't recall having read anything about your being flustered, at any time, during your stay at Dulag, Colonel, but you obviously were just now. Is it your memories of Hohemark or are you just nervous around doctors. Or are you nervous around doctors because of your experience at Hohemark. Maybe I should have had a doctor interrogate you. ~ _He mused, laughing_._


	12. Chapter 12

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 12

"Are you sure we can't use the 'coffee pot', Kinch?" Newkirk asked, as he joined the others.

"No 'coffee pot', Colonel's orders!" Kinch replied without pause.

"This is murder, not knowing what's going on," Carter turned from the window and faced the group.

"Hey, is that…yeah, they're taking the Colonel somewhere," Newkirk watched as they paraded Hogan out of Klink's quarters. "They're taking him to the 'infirmary! He doesn't look injured. What's going on?"

Wilson ran to take a look. "You're right, he looks okay."

"Where are you going Wilson?" Carter asked.

"I'm going to see what I can find out!" Wilson pulled his collar up and headed out the door."

The remaining four made their way back to the table in the center of the barrack.

"When do you think they will come for us," Carter asked?

"I think we can safely assume, it will be before the sun sets on this day. Beyond that, your guess is as good as mine." Newkirk answered.

"Don't worry Carter, this will all be over before we know it. Just remember your orders, and do your job. It's no different than any other assignment." Louis answered, not sure who he was trying to convince, Carter or himself.

Wilson, dripping wet, stepped back into the barrack.

"Well, I got a quick peek into the infirmary before the guards came back around. It looks like their going to give the Colonel a physical."

"A physical?" Kinch and LeBeau said together.

"What are they up too?" Kinch continued. "How does that tie into Strasser? Are you sure, they weren't planning anything else?"

Wilson frowned. "I'm not sure of anything. I just know there were a couple of Kraut doctors in there, and it looked like they were getting ready to examine the Colonel."

Kinch turned and paced. They had their orders. But no one anticipated this. Do they continue? Nodding to himself, he answered his own question."We have to stay with the plan. Whatever they've got up their sleeve, it doesn't change our objective. Does everyone have their story straight in their heads?"

"Oui, we've rehearsed it several times," Louis confirmed. Newkirk and Carter nodded.

Wilson shook his head and asked, "You feel prepared for this?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier," Kinch confided.

Sighing, Wilson asked, "If you're really set on doing this, is there anything I can do?"

"Oh, I sincerely hope not," Newkirk, exclaimed. "The need for your expertise, I am hoping to avoid."

"We'll let you know, if we need you." Kinch answered.

"Or at least we hope somebody will," Louis added.

"But for now you'd better be getting back to your barrack." Kinch tapped on the bunk and opened the tunnel entrance.

'Carter," Kinch ordered, "Go tell Miller they've come for the Colonel and he needs to be ready. And hurry, we may be next."

Carter shook his head affirmatively as he threw his leg over the bunk railing and followed Wilson into the tunnel.

"Will do!"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccc

As Hogan entered the camp hospital he immediately saw two officers standing at the opposite end. As they turned from their preparations to look at him, he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The older officer, probably in his early fifties, appeared to be in command. He had already removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up, while the other officer, a Captain, looked to be in his late thirty's.

The Captain walked up behind his senior officer and as he removed his uniform jacket, announced, "I will prepare him, Major, while you finish getting ready." Then, looking at Hogan, he ordered, "Take off your shirt and lay down on that table."

Hogan didn't move. Instead he looked around at the equipment in the room. His mouth went dry. He could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest.

The senior doctor looked past Hogan to the two guards standing in the shadows and motioned them forward.

"We have a job to do here, Colonel. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He paused and gestured in the direction of the guards. "Either way is fine with us, but you _will_ end up on that examining table. It's your call."

Hogan took a quick look at the guards. Not seeing any alternative, he decided to preserve what dignity he could, took off his jacket, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Strasser had just spent several hours, listening to his captors describe events he had supposedly been subjected to as a child, the indoctrination process, subliminal programming, and explanations of his periods of "lost time."

"Why are you telling me all of this? You don't actually think I would believe anything you told me?"

"You'd be wise if you did. There's a way out. You do not have to continue to be controlled or die at the hands of the Nazi's."

"You want me to betray my country?" Strasser questioned.

"We are not asking that of you. We are simply giving you the opportunity to sit out the remainder of the war in a nice safe POW camp, as opposed to dying for no reason, at the hands of a country that exploited you, taking away your youth and your will."

_So, Colonel Hogan, your underground unit is offering me an option, but why? They already have me. They don't need me to agree to anything…do they?_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Preceded by the two doctors he had been recently introduced too, Hogan stepped into the Kommandant's office followed by the same guard that escorted from the Kommandant's living quarters. The guard placed him in front of Klink's desk where he was on display for the Officers in the room. The senior physician laid a folder down in front of Knefler, who picked it up and thumbed through it.

"Except for being on the light side of your weight range, which we can attribute to prison diet, and your blood pressure being a bit high, which I will contribute to stress, you appear to be in good health, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan stared silently at Knefler.

Knefler passed the medical folder to the officer on his right, who also thumbed through it.

Hogan shifted his weight uncomfortably and clenched his teeth as the details of his physical exam were shared.

Klink, who was standing off to Knefler's left, broke the silence. "Colonel Hogan, You've already met Colonel Knefler. These other officers have come to talk to you and your men about Major Martin."

Hogan stopped staring at Knefler and looked at Klink.

Klink recognized the detached look in Hogan's eyes. He hadn't seen that look since Hogan first arrive at Stalag 13.

Knefler watched with interest as he leaned forward in his chair and commented, "You're very calm for a man who knows he is about to be interrogated." Looking down at the bulging dossier in front of him, he added, "You're the last of a vanishing breed, Colonel."

Looking straight ahead, Hogan quickly responded, "I wouldn't count us out just yet."

Klink's hand tightened around his swagger stick. "Hogan!"Klink chastised.

Knefler smiled. "That's not what I meant, but you'll find out soon enough_._" After a brief pause, Knefler continued,_ "_Herr Strasser said you were keeping secrets from us."

Hogan looked at Knefler and answered, innocently, "I don't know what you mean? I've already told Kommandant Klink what I know."

Knefler, smiled. "Have you? We shall see."

Holding out some papers for Hogan, Knefler continued, "I have written some questions out and I would like you to write down your answers."

"Hogan, Robert E, Colonel, United States Army Air Corp. Serial number 0876707." Hogan recited, again keeping his eyes forward.

Knefler wanted no less from the American Colonel and was relieved not to have been disappointed. After what he had read at Dulag, he wasn't sure if he would still find a willful "alpha".

Knefler smiled, picked up the bulging dossier, and stated. "This is Corporal Schaffer, indicating the officer to whom he had just handed Hogan's file. He is your interrogator. You _belong _to him now."

The guard stepped in front of Hogan and, pulling his arms forward, revealed red wrists onto which he slapped handcuffs and tightened them down.

"After you, Colonel," Schaffer motioned toward the door.

The guard grabbed Hogan and shoved him into the outer office. Schaffer saluted, turned, and followed.

Knefler grinned as the door closed behind Schaffer and looking at the doctors commented, "By the look of his wrists, he put up some resistance."

The older physician nodded.

Knefler scribbled a few additional notes down in his file.

"I want to thank-you for coming to Stalag 13 to exam the prisoner. We're not sure how much, if anything, he remembers from his previous testing. But if we had taken him to you, at the hospital, it may have triggered a memory. Once he breaks, we will examine him again. It should help us set a standard for the finished program."

Klink turned to Knefler. "Testing? Triggered memories? I don't understand."

"That is good, Kommandant. Perhaps Colonel Hogan is as confused as you are. All you need to know is that in this first phase, we are going to make Colonel Hogan realize that by refusing to answer our questions he has chosen to turn control over to us. He will have definite limits as to how and when he can respond to us. And that food, tobacco, praise, and the only social contact he has comes from his interrogator, who exercises control over him.

The loss of control, the dependence on his captor, and the ensuing physical duress should break down previous patterns of behavior. Some of which we hope will be the loss of barriers to his psyche. Corporal Schaffer will question, argue, indoctrinate, threaten, cajole, and deprive, making himself the source of Hogan's conflict. He will also be his source of comfort.

During the second stage, the Gestapo will add their expertise. Major Hochstetter will administer the physical force, under what will appear to be Schaffer's direction. Colonel Hogan's interrogator will then becomes his champion, by being the only one who can stop the Gestapo.

This emotional turmoil, coupled with mental and physical exhaustion, will re-manifest into a desire to please and force Hogan to seek out what is desired by Schaffer. This is where we have achieved, mental breakdowns, delusions, hallucinations and a weakened psyche from our other test subjects. It is at this point we are ready to begin the third and final stage. The reprogramming or placement of a different value system."

Klink's head was spinning. Knefler had just revealed the primary purpose of this investigation. But…

"What about Strasser's claims."

"Those could be interesting if true. But it is more likely that Strasser may be suffering a breakdown of his own. The result of an earlier brainwashing study gone bad."

The light went on. Brainwashing, this is about brainwashing, Klink realized. Germany has been studying indoctrination for years. We must be far ahead of other countries.

Briefly proud and then horrified, he wondered how many lives they had been toying with during these studies? It appeared that at least two of those lives were Strasser and Hogan, two human beings who would never be the same when they finished with them.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	13. Chapter 13

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom,

Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 13

Wilson and Carter had just left when Schultz entered and announced, "The Sicherheitsdienst are taking charge for a while."

"What do you mean Schultzie?" LeBeau asked.

"They are going to start interrogating you prisoners. I just came to tell you boys to be good. No monkey business, or it could be bad for you."

"We're not planning anything," Kinch assured.

"Good!" Schultz looked toward the barrack window. "Colonel Hogan has been taken to the Recreation building by his interrogator, Corporal Schaffer. Colonel Knefler said they would break him."

Looking around, Schultz asked, "Where's Carter?"

"He was pretty upset when you took Colonel Hogan away. I don't think he wanted us to see how he felt. He's been locked away in the Colonel's room," Kinch lied.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't think I wanted to take Colonel Hogan to them. Maybe I should talk to him," Schultz worried.

"Maybe later, Schultz." Newkirk stepped between Schultz and Hogan's door. "Right now I think he just needs to be alone."

Schultz looked at the door to Hogan's room, "Ok, I'll be back later. If he comes out, tell him I didn't mean it. I was only following orders."

"Sure, we'll tell him," Newkirk assured, as the door closed. Turning to LeBeau and Kinch, he asked, "Do you think they'll break him?"

"Colonel Hogan would die first!" LeBeau offered.

Kinch nodded, "I hope it doesn't go that far."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Six and half hours later Schultz was back.

"Sergeant Kinchloe and Carter, you're wanted in the Kommandant's office."

"Us, Schultz?" Carter swallowed hard, "Right now?"

"Jawohl, I'm sorry…let's go." Schultz motioned toward the open door.

Louis grabbed Carter's arm, "You'll be okay. Just think about what you're saying."

Patting Carter on the back, Newkirk assured, "Yeah, Andrew, you'll do fine. Don't let em rattle you. Just remember what the Gov' told us."

Kinch putting his hand on Carter's shoulder guided him toward the door. "Come on, Carter. Let's get this over with."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccc

Hogan sat uncomfortably tied to a chair, his interrogator slowly circling him and asking questions which Hogan refused to answer.

"Colonel, I don't like doing this, believe me. I am just a family man trying to get through this war just like you."

Schaffer paused, "Let's change the questions."

Hogan swallowed, his mouth was dry, and sweat ran down his face. How long had they been at this? He had lost track of time.

"Tell me how it was that you and…" Schaffer referred to a paper on the desk in front of him before continuing, "…Lieutenant Miller told the same story to Kommandant Klink that Major Strasser had confided only minutes earlier?"

"You know the answer to that," Hogan choked out.

"I want to hear you say it, Colonel." Schaffer stopped pacing in front of Hogan and towered over him.

Hogan half expected to feel Schaffer's gloved hand pummel him again before he could answer.

"As I told the Kommandant, Miller came to me saying that Major Martin had told him to wait 15 minutes…" Hogan drew in a quick breath as Schaffer checked the cuffs securing his painful wrists to the chair.

"Please continue," Schaffer prodded.

"…and then go to the Kommandant saying his name was Hans Strasser, and that he had information on the next Allied Offensive."

His interrogator smiled. "Very good, Colonel. You see, you can answer my questions. And for that…"

Schaffer placed a cup of water to Hogan's lips.

Hogan sucked it in and felt it travel down his throat leaving a cold trail. He nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome…Robert."

Schaffer took the cup back to the desk and returned with cool wet cloth, that he used to wipe the sweat from Hogan's face.

Hogan grit his teeth. This was not an act of kindness. It was dominance.

"Feeling better, Rob?"

The familiar sound of his nickname coming from his tormentor made him sick to his stomach. A fleeting memory of having played this game before briefly filled him with rage, he lashed out.

"That's _Colonel_ Hogan! I out rank you, _Corporal_."

"You gave up your privileges of rank, when you refused to answer Colonel Knefler's questions. Right now, you're - just my prisoner and I will address you however I please. As I said before, neither of us wants to be here doing this. But Colonel Knefler gave me this list of questions he wants answered. So how long we stay here is entirely up to you."

Schaffer offered a fake, sympathetic, smile. "Ok, let's go back to a previous question, now that you are feeling more talkative."

Hogan steeled himself for round two. If he had any hope of selling his bill of goods, it was still too early to give in.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kinch and Carter entered the Kommandant's office, as two burley guards were handcuffing Lieutenant Miller. Carter stopped abruptly causing Kinch to gently push him on and into the room.

"Lieutenant, this is Corporal Weimer" Knefler announced. "He will take you to a quiet location where you can talk…in private."

Corporal Weimer grabbed Miller's file and followed, as Miller was shoved out of the room by the guards.

Looking at Kinch and Carter Knefler commanded, "Well gentlemen, sit down."

Knefler took two files, and laid them on the desk.

"Sergeant Andrew Carter," Knefler raised his gaze and looked at Carter.

"Yes, sir," Carter croaked.

Knefler half smiled as he sized up the young American and thought, _Soft spoken, nervous, and barely able to sit still. Not the type you'd expect to be part of a scheme such as Strasser suggests. Perhaps Colonel Hogan is more charismatic than I gave him credit for, or is Strasser lying?_

"How well do you know the Lieutenant that just left here?"

Carter shrugged, "We've talked a little."

Kinch glanced at Carter, "Name, rank, and serial number, Carter."

Carter stopped talking and replayed his instructions in his head, don't give out too much too quick_. _"Uh…Carter, sir, Andrew, United States Army Air Corp, Serial num…"

"That will do, Sergeant." Knefler was looking at the muscular black man, who was sitting in the chair, next to Carter.

Knefler again looked at the files in front of him, "Sergeant James Kinchloe, it says here that Colonel Hogan has chosen you as his second in command, is that true?"

"James Kinchloe, Sergeant, United…"

"SILENCE! This is not a game. You are in great danger of being shot." Knefler studied the steeled face on this second American. _No fear in those eyes, contempt maybe, anger definitely. Good choice, Colonel Hogan. _

Knefler reached for the phone and called the outer office, "Send in Corporal Neiman."

The door opened and Neiman came in, flanked by two guards. "Corporal, Sergeant Kinchloe would like to spend some time with you."

The guards that had been standing, behind Carter and Kinch during their initial encounter with Knefler, 'helped' Kinch to his feet, handcuffed him, and turned him over to Corporal Neiman's guards.

Carter's anxiety went up two fold when he realized Kinch was being taken away. His heart began to race, and his breathing increased. Kinch looked back at Carter, as he was being cuffed, "You'll be ok, Carter."

Carter nodded and concentrated on what they had rehearsed. His demeanor changed as he answered, "Yes, I will."

The phone rang and Knefler answered, "WHAT! How did you loose him? I want him found. Have the Gestapo send in some help, and when you find him…and you had better find him…lock him up. I'm finished being nice!"

Knefler calmly turned back to Carter. "Now then Sergeant, I have some questions."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccc

Strasser awakened and found he was sitting in an alley. Struggling to his feet, he swayed like a drunk.

_I've been drugged, _he thought_._

His Eyes out of focus, he leaned against the alley wall and tried to steady himself, before stumbling out onto the sidewalk.

The signs and writings on the businesses blurred and ran together. A passer-by tried to dodge him but Strasser grabbed him and tried to speak, but the words came out jumbled and slurred.

"Let go of me, you drunk! Wait a minute." Pulling a paper from his pocket that had been thrust at him minutes earlier he began to yell. "Here, here, I have captured Hans Strasser!"

Every business in Berlin had been told to watch for the Major. The Gestapo soon made their appearance.

"Well, Herr Strasser, we have been looking for you," the Gestapo officer frisked the Major, and soon pulled Greta's note from his pocket. Unfolding it, he asked, "What's this?"

Quickly reading the note, the Gestapo officer's ordered, "Put him in the car." In a matter of seconds the staff car disappeared down the street with Strasser and the Gestapo on board.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Miller was pretending to be in a stupor, and slightly disoriented after the crack to his head that knocked him out, which wasn't too big of a "stretch".

"What? I..uh…what was it you wanted?" The Lieutenant closed his eyes pretending to go to sleep. This earned him another slap on the cheek.

"Lieutenant, you were doing so well. What can I do to make this easier for you?" Corporal Weimer asked.

Miller did not answer. He, too, had his orders. Don't make it look too easythe Colonel had said_. _

Miller was to restate the information given to Klink, and then let out just a little more detail of the story they were fabricating. The problem was he had been knocked out and didn't know how long they had been at it. The shadows in the room had shortened considerably he guessed maybe four hours had passed.

"Look at me, Lieutenant. Why did Major Martin want you to discredit his story to the Kommandant?"

Miller, stumbled over his words. "So the…K..Krauts would'nt know."

Weimer looked over at his stenographer and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, we have established that he wanted the 'Krauts' not to know. That was very clever of him."

Miller looked at Weimer through half closed eyes.

"Do you think the Luftwaffe knew that Martin was…how did you put that again…playing them?" Weimer urged.

"Hmm?" Miller responded_._

"I said, do you think the 'Krauts' knew about the Major?"

"No, they couldn't know." Miller answered.

Weimer was down at eye level with the Lieutenant now. "Right," Weimer watched Miller intensely.

Miller shook his head in the negative, "No way for them to know… Klink had him locked in the cooler… can't blame him." Miller smiled. "No way they could… suspect him of… treason… phony information. The m..major said… this would keep him out of suspicio…" Miller pretended to pass out again. This time he wouldn't come back to consciousness for the Corporal. He had just given up his piece of the puzzle.

After 30 more minutes of gibberish, Weimer had the guard take the Lieutenant back to his barrack, and sat down with the stenographer to go over his _hard-won_ information.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccc

"Andrew…may I call you Andrew?" Knefler began.

Carter shrugged, "Oh sure, I guess. I mean that is my name. Though some people call me Andy, but…."

"Andrew," Knefler gently guided Carter back on track, "you say you've talked with Lieutenant Miller?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to talk about that, Colonel…sir!" _don't make it too easy. Stay focused. _Carter was reviewing his instructions from Colonel Hogan.

Knefler spent the next hour getting to know Carter. He asked about the short time he spent in Muncie, Indiana, if he liked small towns, how it compared to Bullfrog, North Dakota, and about getting new tires for his motorcycle, when he got back "state side". He, also, talked with him about his family, high school friends, and his girl, Mary Jane.

Knefler realized, _He cares about people, their feelings, their needs, and their wants. Let's approach it from that angle._

"Ok, Andrew, lets talk about Colonel Hogan. There are no rules against talking about him are there?"

"I guess not," Carter hesitated. "What do you want to know?" _The Colonel told me to be myself, but not to give the information out all at once._

"Does he seem happy here?"

"Considering, we're in a prison camp, I guess he's doing ok." _Where are you going with this? Carter wondered._

"You seem to like Colonel Hogan… is that true?"

"He's fair with us, tells us the score, and isn't uppity like some Colonels." All of a sudden it dawned on Carter that Knefler was a Colonel too. "I...I didn't mean you were uppity, just that some Colonels are." Carter paused, and then continued, "Colonel Hogan has a lot on his shoulders."

"Yes, he does, and right now, he's in a lot of trouble."

Carter did not answer, but watched as Knefler leaned across the desk from the chair he was sitting in.

"You could help him by corroborating his story. There is nothing wrong with that. It is information that your Colonel has already given us, but we need to have somebody agree that it is true. Can you do that for him?"

_Ok, I see where you're going. _"If it will help the Colonel, and it is information he already gave, I guess there is nothing wrong with it." _You don't think I know what you're doing, but I do._

"Colonel Hogan was explaining how he played a trick on Major Martin. That he and two other prisoners made the Major think he was in Berlin, so he would volunteer some information. All I need is for you to confirm, that there were only three people involved."

"How is that again?" Carter asked. _The Colonel didn't tell you that. It's too soon for Colonel Hogan to tell you anything. But I'm about to give you an earful._

"Isn't that how you heard it?"

"No sir, Major Martin passed that information off before he came to camp. The underground met him and… wait a minute, did you just trick me?"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Sergeant, you are keeping information for a country that hardly knows you exist. How many of your friends have well paying jobs, have gone to school, even your judicial system is against you. Your 'fair trial' by jury would be all white."

Kinch's interrogator's approach had begun with friendly talk, progressed to violent outbursts. After four and a half hours with Corporal Neiman, Kinch was feeling like one of the punching bags he used while in training for the fight arena.

The one thing working to his advantage was the fact that the "Master Race" and especially his interrogator viewed him as "inferior". Kinch wasn't expected to last long. Fortunately, he looked worse than he felt, and now Neiman had backed off and turned to persuasion.

Kinch had been listening to the Corporal expound on the plight of "his people". He hated the truth in the Corporal's words. Surely, following the war things would be different. After all, people all over the world have seen what hate and prejudice can do.

Gritting his teeth Kinch forced his feelings aside. _Ok, don't let him get to you. You have a job to do here. Keep yourself focused. Don't let your thoughts stray._ The time was right to begin to waver. Neiman would have no trouble believing he was cracking.

Feigning dejection, he looked away with pain in his eyes that he did not have to fabricate. "Yes", he whispered.

Leaning closer, Neiman encouraged his prisoner.

"Nobody will know what you say here…you don't really think Colonel Hogan cares what happens to you, do you? If the tables were reversed…he would sacrifice you in an instant. "

Kinch let his face go expressionless, as if the truth in Neiman's words had suddenly made sense.

"Why continue to be punished to keep information for an army, fighting for a country, where you have no rights? You're smarter than that…aren't you Sergeant?"

Kinch lowered his eyes to the floor and when he brought them back Neiman there was fire in them. "We have separate facilities, and drinking fountains."

_Those words came out easy…too easy,_ Kinch admitted to himself_. Stay focused. _"I heard him say Major Martin was a double agent that he was really working for us."

"Who said this, Sergeant?" Neiman asked in a soft sympathetic voice as he leaned in closer.

_Come any closer and I'll... no…_Kinch thought, _no head butting today_. _Stick to the plan_, "Colonel Hogan, he said Miller told him."

Pulling up a chair, Neiman said, "Let's get more comfortable."

"Guard, untie the Sergeant."

Neiman handed Kinch a glass of water, which he drank hungrily.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The men of Barrack Six had sent for Wilson as soon as the guards dropped Miller off. He was bloodied and unable to stand on his own.

"That was a nasty crack you took to the head, Lieutenant," Wilson acknowledged while gently washing the wound and examining its depth.

"The Interrogation was a little more than I had expected," Miller admited. "But, I think it went well."

"I assume you're referring to the information exchanged and not to the beating you took," Wilson said sarcastically.

"You men ought to have your heads examined…playing Russian roulette with the SD."

"I thought I was," Miller bantered.

Wilson fumed. "It's not funny, Lieutenant! You're lucky he didn't hit you any harder. You could have just as easily been in a coma right now."

Miller fell silent.

Wilson turned and looked at the men standing nearby.

"You men are going to have to watch him in shifts for the next 24 hours. He is going to want to sleep. You must wake him every two hours and check that, number one; you _can_ wake him. And secondly, that he knows who and where he is. Have you got that?"

They all nodded. Private Chapin pulled Wilson aside and asked, "What if we can't wake him or he isn't able to answer our questions?"

"Then come and get me and pray," Wilson quietly ordered.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"What do you suppose is happening to Carter? We know they took Kinch out." Newkirk asked, worriedly.

"I don't know," LeBeau answered

Pacing, Newkirk reassured himself, "Carter will be ok. He may be a little clumsy, but when the chips are down, he always comes through."

"Oui, Newkirk. Carter can take care of himself." Louis agreed as he watched Newkirk continue to pace while occasionally stopping at the window to look at Klink's office.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor. Come and sit down." LeBeau patted the seat next to him. "You're making me nervous."

Newkirk looked at LeBeau and sitting down confided, "I have these pictures of Carter bloody and beaten. I just can't think about them hurting Carter. You and me we're different…but Carter is so..."

LeBeau straightened in mock disbelief and attempting to lighten the mood, jibed, "What do you mean? Are you saying you don't care if I get beat up?" Looking the other way LeBeau folded his arms and shook his head, "See if I ever cook for _you_ again."

Just then the barrack door opened and Schultz escorted Carter inside.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Well, this is a fine mess you're in, Hans. _Strasser thought while sitting in a Gestapo jail cell.

_Where's your credibility now? _He asked himself as he stood and paced the floor. Hearing the door to his cell being unlocked, he turned and stared at the door.

The sneering face of a Gestapo Major bounded into the small room.

"Well, Herr Strasser, we seem to have caught us a spy. Hochstetter swung his hand and backhanded Strasser before he could answer.

Hans caught himself before he fell to the floor and rubbed his hand across his jaw. "That is no secret; I have been a spy for the Fatherland for several years now."

"Yes, you've been a spy for years, but for whom is the question. How does Colonel Hogan fit into this?" the Gestapo Major asked.

Strasser stopped rubbing his jaw and stared at Hochstetter. "How does Colonel…are you suggesting that I and Colonel Hogan are working together? That's preposterous. I told how I was tricked by the American Colonel, and kept confined at Stalag 13."

"Yes, you told us your _story,_ now it is time to tell the truth. We have the note from your underground contact that was taken from you when you were caught, you can save yourself a lot of pain by confessing now, before…."

The Major was interrupted before he could finish his sentence by a guard bringing him a message from the Sicherheitsdienst (SD).

Hochstetter took it and read in silence.

"Bah!" He growled, crumpling the note in his hand.

"You have been saved from interrogation for now, but eventually you and I are going to talk, and when we do, you will tell me about your connection to Colonel Hogan ."

Hochstetter turned and exited the cell, and the door clanged shut.

"Well, Colonel Hogan, you've done it to me again, haven't you?" Strasser cursed.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Carter!" Newkirk jumped to his feet. "Are you all right?"

LeBeau jumped to Carter's side, grabbing his arm to offer support.

"I'm fine."

"What did they do to you?" Louis asked.

"Nothing! Colonel Knefler and I just had a long talk until he tricked me into telling him that Major Martin met with the underground before he came to camp," Carter proudly announced.

"Shortly after that, they called for Schultz to bring me back here. Thanks for the escort Schultz."

"Ja!" Schultz replied, and then somberly added, "Newkirk, come with me. They are ready for you."

Newkirk, sitting on the bunk next to Carter, gave him a pat on the arm. "I'm glad you're all right, Andrew, we were worried about you." Newkirk stood, shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked toward Schultz.

"Thanks, Newkirk." Carter answered and then added, "Be careful, buddy, we're with you all the way."

Newkirk glanced back, nodded, and headed out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hogan's legs were beginning to cramp. _If only I could straighten my legs out for a few seconds to let the blood flow, _he thought. After 12 hours of interrogation, his tormentor decided a little time in the "Box" might do the prisoner some good. The last six hours he was cuffed to the chair, were spent listening to indoctrination speeches, and the tearing down of Democracy, punctuated with a few pain inducers to make sure he was paying attention, and backhands to shut his mouth. _ I wonder how the fella's are doing. I haven't heard anything. _He was startled by the keys, rattling in the lock of his "cell" door. As bad as it was in the "box", at least it was a break from Corporal Schaffer. He could see his face even with his eyes closed.

"Raus!" the guard ordered.

Hogan, whose hands were cuffed in front of him, slowly moved out through the door. His legs were protesting and his wrists were painfully throbbing with any movement. Struggling to his feet, two guards grabbed him and pulled him the rest of the way up. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out Colonel Knefler standing looking at him.

Knefler did not speak to Hogan. Instead, he looked at the guards and said, "Corporal Schaffer is going to sleep for a few more hours, and then he will shower and eat. He wants the prisoner to stand on that wooden beam, lying outside of the recreation building. He is not to step off for any reason. Use whatever force is necessary."

"Jawohl," the soldiers replied, and the taller of the two, using the barrel of his rifle, moved Hogan in the direction of the recreation building, as Knefler turned and walked away.

Hogan stopped in front of the beam. _ Drop dead _he thought.

The guard grabbed his handcuffs and pulled him closer to the beam.

"Ugh," Hogan gasped before he could stop himself. His eyes involuntarily filled with tears, as his body fought to cope with the pain. He continued to resist standing on the beam.

The second guard turned and grabbed a nearby prisoner, took out his pistol, and placed it to the man's head.

"NO!" Hogan exclaimed, and put one foot and then the other onto the beam.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Schultz and Newkirk had been crossing the yard during Knefler's discussion with the guard. They had stopped when they saw the Colonel being removed from the "box". Newkirk looked his Commanding Officer over.

_ Well, gov' they're doing a number on you aren't they. Dirty Krauts! _He started to take a step toward the confrontation and felt Schultz grab his arm.

"Let me go, Schultz!"

"Nein, you can not help Colonel Hogan. You will only succeed in getting yourself hurt." Schultz said in a firm voice.

Knefler, who was now on his way back toward the office, paused in front of Newkirk and followed the Briton's gaze in the direction of Colonel Hogan. The German Colonel looked back at Schultz, and motioned for him to follow him into the office.

Newkirk entered Klink's office and was confronted by an SS guard, who abruptly shoved him into a chair in front of the desk.

Knefler opened the folder in front of him and studied it. "You are Corporal Peter Newkirk," he looked up at the Englishman. "I see you have been here about two years. That is a long time to be away from the comforts of home."

Newkirk stayed silent. He was still seething after the spectacle in the compound.

"I see from your records, that you are one of Colonel Hogan's adjutants. It must be difficult taking orders from an American." Knefler still received no response from the Englander. _So you have accepted him as your CO. Let's see how you react to this. _"What you observed in the compound just now, can just as easily happen to you, unless you cooperate with our investigation."

"Why don't you go and take a ruddy jump off a cliff?" Newkirk spat out.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kinch was sitting at the table in Barrack Two, with a worried Frenchman, who was dabbing at the cuts and bruises on his face.

"You look like a poster for the Gestapo reading, 'Don't Let This Happen to You'!" The Frenchman mumbled.

"Ha, ha" Kinch mocked sarcastically. "Ow! Take it easy Louis!"

Louis, started rambling in French, and then switched back to English, "What did you do? Take on the whole SS?"

"Oh, man, he started swinging before he even asked any questions. I think he was afraid I'd crack before he got to have any fun." Kinch took the cloth from Louis, and held it to a particularly painful cut, hoping to soothe it.

"Carter should be back with Wilson soon." Louis said, looking at the Sergeants swollen face. "How did it go…aside from the obvious, I mean"

"The information seemed to satisfy, Neiman, my interrogator. They released me shortly after that." Kinch looked troubled.

"What else is wrong, Kinch?" Louis asked, with concern.

"Nothing, Louis. They're just a dirty lot, the way they play with you, and try to twist your thoughts. They try to strike at your emotions. Be aware of that, Louis. Keep your emotions guarded. They'll use them if they can."

The door opened and in stepped Carter with Wilson. Wilson went straight to Kinch and grabbed his chin, lifting his face. Wilson scowled, and unrolled the towel containing his supplies. "Carter, can you get me some fresh water? I want to wash these cuts out well, before I treat them."

"Sure," Carter took the basin Louis was using, and went to the sink. "We saw the Colonel as we came back across the compound," Carter offered.

Kinch and LeBeau looked at Carter with expectation, waiting for more news. "And?" LeBeau asked.

"He looks kinda…bad. They are making him stand, on what looks like a 4x4 piece of wood. He was looking a little shaky. We couldn't get to close. He has a couple of guards around him."

"I've seen that game played before," Kinch added. "The prisoner is forced to balance on a rail, and if he falters or fails, they inflict punishment. As long as the Colonel stands on that strip of wood, they won't hurt him. If he loses his balance, or collapses, they will inflict pain. It's a mind game designed to make the prisoner responsible for his own agony. Like I just told Louis, They're a dirty lot."

"Gives a whole new meaning to Psychological warfare," Wilson mumbled.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Klink had been sitting at a desk in the outer office, when Newkirk was paraded through. The Englander had not even looked in his direction. He appeared to be angry, and his gaze was fixed on Knefler. The constant exchange of prisoners, in and out of the office, had been disturbing to Klink, knowing these men as he did. Granted, he himself would dish out discipline when needed, but it was generally work details and for severe infraction of the rules, the "cooler". He did not resort to physical abuse.

Kommandant Klink stood, and paced over to the window facing the "cooler", and the recreation building beyond. He could just barely see his senior POW officer, on the other side of the fence that surrounded the front of the cooler. He had heard Knefler and Schaffer, discussing their method for wearing down the American. _ They don't know how strong willed you can be. It's an admirable trait, Colonel. I just hope it doesn't get you killed. _

Knefler wasted little time with Newkirk. It was obvious; he wasn't going to get anywhere asking him any questions. He had quickly turned him over to his interrogator, Corporal Reimann.

_This Englander has a lot of anger in him, seems to be a suspicious type, ready to fight, and not dependent on the approval of others_. _He's a manipulator, and I'll bet with those boyish good looks, he's quite good at it. This is an interesting selection of men, Colonel Hogan, what was your purpose? Unfortunately, I don't have time to think about that right now. We have one more prisoner to deal with here, and another at Gestapo headquarters in Berlin. _

Knefler opened the door to the outer office, and looked at Klink, who had returned to his paper work. "Kommandant, you can send for Corporal LeBeau.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_It's cold. _He thought, as he crossed his hands in front of him, keeping them close to his body. With his hands cuffed in front of him, Hogan wasn't able to slip them into the relative warmth, of the pockets, in his Bomber Jacket. Shifting his weight, he flexed one foot and then the other, in an attempt to relieve the pressure of the rail from the center of his foot. _I guess the good thing is my wrists are too cold to hurt...much. _Looking in the direction of Barrack Two, he wondered how his men were doing. He had seen Newkirk go into the office, and then a short time later, be taken out by an SS guard, with a German Corporal leading the way. Newkirk's question and answer session was just beginning. _Maybe Newkirk is the last to be called. How much longer are they going to keep me? They haven't really focused their questions on my involvement with Strasser. In fact, I'm not sure what their focus has been, or even if they have one. They seem more intent on preaching the "virtues" of the Third Reich, than extracting information. Boy is that a contradiction in terms. _LeBeau's presence caught his eye, _Well, now I know, there are at least two interrogations yet to do. _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Corporal LeBeau." Louis tensed at the sound of his name. "You're a man without a country, since June 25th, 1940. Fortunately for you, you were already a prisoner. Several of your 'former' Countrymen died in a uniform holding no meaning."

Louis was using every ounce of his strength to remain silent. "Guard your emotions," Kinch had warned, "they'll use them against you." _Filthy Boche_.

Knefler watched the Frenchman for a reaction. Although Louis said nothing, his face was flushed with the anger seething just beneath the surface.

"You have nothing to protect, Corporal, France is now German owned. _You_ are now German owned. You would be wise to declare your allegiance to the Fatherland."

Louis still did not respond, but it took all his determination to sit quietly, while the German discounted his Nationality, and his beloved France.

_You show great restraint, though I can see your struggle. Let's move into more pertinent questions. "_Corporal, and I use the term loosely, since there is no longer a French army, your allies are no longer the men in this camp. You no longer owe them anything. Your duty to your country is now your duty to Germany. There have been serious accusations made against Colonel Hogan, and at least two other men in this camp. Major Strasser has indicated that the men involved were able to make him believe they were German. You could not have done that, so you are not suspect. However, I believe by your association with Colonel Hogan, and the other men the Colonel has selected, you know what happened. You can redeem your past, and possibly gain your freedom, by providing us with your account of the events that took place.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Nothing happened that I am aware of, except that Captain Martin tried to escape, and Kommandant Klink placed him into the Cooler."

"Come now, even I know more than that," Knefler sighed. "I'm afraid you leave me no choice, but to turn you over to your interrogator. Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"What is there to reconsider? I only know what I already told you." LeBeau said with disgust.

'Very Well," Knefler looked at the guard. "Call in Corporal Pfrommer."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"You don't expect me to believe that you know nothing about Major Strasser!" Reimann yelled. "Your fellow soldiers have already revealed too much for me to believe that."

"You're lying!" Newkirk shouted back, for which he was quickly struck across the face.

"How would I know there was information to be revealed, if it hadn't all ready been shared? Even your Colonel has confessed to us. Nobody keeps secrets for long from the SS."

"Colonel Hogan would never do that!" Newkirk, quickly shot back, for which he received a poke in stomach with a club.

"Then you admit there is more than had been told earlier."

"I didn't say that." Newkirk managed to say while gasping for air.

"Oh but you did, Corporal. The information we have received from your comrades has been most enlightening. Of course, we have been grateful for their cooperation, and have compensated them."

Newkirk pretended to be shocked, paused, and looked into the German interrogator's face, as if searching for the truth in his words, which led Reimann to believe that he had found a weakness.

"We will win this war Corporal, and when we do, we will be generous to those who assisted us. Your friends know this to be true, and have made arrangements for after the war." Now, it was the German's turn to interpret the look in his prisoner's eyes. Encouraged, he continued, "A man has to look out for his interests. Why come out of this war with nothing, when you could have enough money to start over?"

There was a long pause and then, "How much money are we talking? I have some pretty rich tastes." _So you believe I can be bought. Ok, we'll play it your way. _

"Enough to make you, quite comfortable and satisfy your expensive tastes, I assure you," The German promised.

_ Yeah, right! I haven't seen one of you yet that could spit straight. _Newkirk put on a larcenous smile, and responded, "Now you're talking my language."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vertigo overcame Hogan and his foot slipped off the beam. The guard grabbed his club, and responded with a crack across Hogan's shins, which took him to his knees. Before he could stand back up, he heard Schaffer's all too familiar voice.

"I see you're having trouble getting up this morning, too, Robert. My, my, you do look exhausted. Let's go in the Rec. Hall and have a seat, shall we?"

The guards reached down and practically dragged him inside and stood him in front of Schaffer.

"While the guards are getting your chair ready, I want to tell you how cooperative your men have been."

This statement pumped some life back into Hogan. _ Finally, my cue. This took longer than I had anticipated. The next time I tell my men to hold out and make it look good, I'm going to have to be more specific._

"I don't believe that!"

The guards came back, jerked him around to face them and removed the cuffs, so they could re-cuff him to the chair. Schaffer grabbed Hogan's arms and pulled them up to look at his mangled wrists. "That's got to be painful, Rob. Guards, let's, use the chest and upper arm restraints today. We'll get those taken care of in a little while."

_Come on, you don't care about my wrists. What's your game, Corporal? _

The guards secured Hogan to the chair and Schaffer began. "You'd like us to think that Strasser is a British agent."

_That_ _is precisely what I want you to think. _Hogan looked quickly at Schaffer, and then just as quickly away again, giving the impression that he was surprised by that statement.

"The truth is you and some of your men, through an elaborate hoax got information from Major Strasser and somehow passed it to the underground. The Major explained how you approached him in the cooler and pretended to be his contact. I don't have to tell you these are serious accusations."

_Ok, this is the line of questioning I had been expecting. _The Colonel felt a little more secure about the plan he and his men had worked out, now that the line of questioning had switched to the right topic. _Ok, it's show time. _

Hogan looked perplexed, and pretended he didn't understand why Strasser would implicate fellow allies. _ You're fishing, but you're right. Now, let's see if we've convinced you that you're wrong, and that Strasser, being a British agent, was using us to protect his cover. A British agent planted in the German army would have much more worth than a bunch of POW's no longer making any contributions to the war. They would be expendable in the grand play of things, if it meant keeping that agent in place._

"That's what he told you?" Hogan's voice was barely a whisper.

"What did you say, Robert?"

"I said…nothing!" Another forceful slap stung his cheek.

Schaffer saw the troubled look that was only briefly allowed to rest on the prisoner's face. _The American appears surprised, that he has been accused, by Strasser, of this trickery. There must be a contradiction in the accusation, he doesn't just feel angry, he feels betrayed. You almost have me convinced that you did not perform this charade. _

Schaffer was reviewing the scene that he had just witnessed. _Perhaps you **are** shocked by the accusation; if it is coming from someone you know to be an ally. _He looked down at Hogan, who would not make eye contact with him. Grabbing the American's hair he pulled his head up and looked into his face. He demanded that the Colonel look at him.

"Now tell me how you knew that Major Strasser had told Kommandant Klink that he was a double agent." Still getting no response, he let go of Hogan's hair and grabbed his raw wrists.

"Uh," Hogan closed his eyes and concentrated on not screaming. He began sweating more profusely as the sounds in the room echoed in his ears. He was afraid he was going to pass out. _ Breathe, just keep breathing, slow and deep. _he told himself. His head began to clear, but the sweat still dripped down his face. _I knew you had an ulterior motive for not restraining my wrists. _ _Ok, it's time to follow the same instructions I gave to my men. Don't make it look too easy. _

As time passed, the Corporal became more relentless and forceful with his interrogation, keeping his prisoner battered both physically and mentally. It was time for answers.

Two hours later, Hogan had enough and decided to "give in" to the "Superior Race".

Schaffer had just retracted his arm for another blow, when Hogan said, "No…no more." He let his head droop. "Ok…"

Schaffer pulled up a chair and sat in front of Hogan. The German changed his approach from the loud abusive interrogator, to a soft-spoken listener. "All right, Robert, I'll stop. You have always been in control of how long this went on. We'll let you catch your breath." He motioned for the guard to bring the glass of water from the desk.

Hogan was actually having trouble staying awake. He was truly exhausted. He had almost gone too far with his acting, but he couldn't afford not to. The 'Operation', and the lives of the men in this camp, depended on this being done right.

"Here, Robert, drink this, its just water." Hogan drank. Afterwards the Corporal placed the cup on the floor next to his chair and leaned forward. "I'm listening, Rob."

The Colonel nodded and solemnly began. "Some of my men… heard Strasser's statement to Klink and told me about it. I decided to…" Hogan paused to catch his breath. "…discredit his story. My men had nothing to do with it. It was my idea. I take full responsibility." Hogan's head bowed once more.

Schaffer placed his hand under Hogan's chin, and gently raised his head, while asking, "How did you gain access to Major Strasser?"

Hogan wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but he forced himself to continue, "I told Schultz that the Kommandant was sending another guard to relieve him, and then had one of my men, in a _borrowed_ uniform, walk onto guard duty, as I walked Schultz off his post." Hogan paused again, grimaced at the pain he was feeling, and rallied his strength. "I drove a truck in front of the cooler and slipped Strasser a _mickey_ I put together from drugs I removed from the infirmary." _Just a slight variation on the truth. But then, it is suppose to be a lie anyway. _Hogan closed his eyes and thought, _Done! _

Schaffer looked at his stenographer and smiled. Then looking at the guard, he handed him a note he had hastily written, and said, "Give this note to Colonel Knefler at once."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Colonel Knefler read the note that was sent to him, looked at his watch, and shook his head affirmatively. _ Almost twenty-one hours from Schaffer's start to finish, add in sixteen hours from the day before and we have thirty-seven hours without sleep and under duress, interesting, Colonel Hogan. I'll call our two doctors and let them know that he is ready for his follow-up. _Knefler walked to the door of the outer office, "Helga, please let all of our interrogators know that I am going to Gestapo headquarters, in Berlin. I will return tomorrow morning and we will meet for our debriefing. I expect them to have their reports ready for me at that time."

Klink had looked up when Colonel Knefler opened the door to "his" office. He was still relegated to the desk across from Helga, which wasn't all bad.

"Kommandant, Colonel Hogan has surrendered his information. I will use the Recreation hall for my meeting with the interrogators. Please, have a conference table prepared for us by tomorrow morning. You are invited to attend of course."

Helga stopped what she was doing, when she heard the announcement about Colonel Hogan. She quickly returned to her work, not wanting anyone to notice her concern.

Knefler turned back to Helga, "Helga, please send for my staff car, I will be spending the night in Berlin."

"Jawohl, Herr Oberst," she replied.

Knefler turned and went back into the office to phone the doctors, before walking over to the Recreation building.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Colonel Knefler invited Klink to accompany him on his walk. As they entered the building they saw Schaffer and the stenographer conferring over the notes. Both snapped to attention as the Oberst entered the room. Salutes were exchanged and their eyes drifted to the sagging American airman, still restrained in the chair.

"Exhaustion has taken over our prisoner, Colonel Knefler," the Corporal explained.

"So I see. I would rather he not be allowed to rest just yet. I want to preserve his present state until the doctors have finished with him. They are on their way from their lodgings in Hammelburg."

"In that case, we will take him to the showers, and clean him up before they arrive."

"I'm sure they would appreciate that. Carry on Corporal." Knefler turned and headed out the door to his staff car and Berlin.

"Klink knew that interaction with the prisoner by anyone but Schaffer was forbidden. So he stood his distance while Schaffer ordered the guards to release Hogan from the chair, and take him to the showers."

Hogan groaned at having his sleep interrupted, but was soon shocked into awareness as the guards grabbed his wrists to pull him to his feet.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Hogan asked, grimacing.

"You're going to the showers to get cleaned up," Schaffer replied.

The guards were lending their support to either side of Hogan, as they walked him past the Kommandant. Hogan looked at him and attempted a smile, while nodding toward the guards on either side of him.

"Sorry, Kommandant, I'm afraid my dance card is full," he said as they passed without stopping, and exited the building.

Schaffer looked at Klink and said, "He's got quite a mouth on him. I don't know how you do it, Kommandant. Frankly, I probably would have had him shot by now," Schaffer laughed. The Corporal looked as if he had had a "workout". He had removed his jacket and unbuttoned his sleeves and the top button of his shirt during the interrogation, and was only now re-buttoning them.

"Colonel Klink, would you send for a change of clothes for the prisoner and have them sent to the showers?" Schaffer asked, as he headed for the door slipping his jacket on.

"I'll send a guard for them right away," Klink answered. _Well, Hogan, you seem to have survived, at least for now. It's good you don't know what lies ahead. We'll have to learn the result of these interrogations, as well as how strong willed you can remain, before we know the real outcome. _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Corporal LeBeau. Why are you being so difficult? You have nothing to fear, you are not in any danger of being prosecuted yourself. You do not need to be concerned about your fellow prisoners, they will not be harmed. We would not hold them responsible. The responsibility would fall upon Kommandant Klink for allowing this to happen."

_Yeah right, and I was born yesterday. "_You would not hold them responsible for what? I told you what happened, but you don't believe me."

Louis's interrogator was walking back and forth in front of him. He stopped and looked down on the Frenchman. "You don't expect me to believe that Major Strasser told Miller to sabotage his plans. That would be ludicrous. The Major is a loyal German, that fact we know."

"Are you sure? It seems to me that a 'loyal German' is an inconsistency in your army." LeBeau expected the backhand he got for that remark. _ Score one for the Allies. The truth hurts, doesn't it, you stupid Kraut. _Louis scowled back at the German.

LeBeau's interrogator, Corporal Pfrommer, took off his jacket, and settled into the work in front of him. "You know, 'Louis', we Corporals don't get paid enough for the work we do."

LeBeau's temper flared inside him, when Pfrommer called him by his first name. His interrogator hung his uniform jacket on the back of a chair, and turned to walk back to Louis.

"Ok," Pfrommer let out a resigned sigh, "Let's talk."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Corporal Newkirk, sign this and we have an agreement."

Newkirk took the pen and the document. He paused to read over the information he had given, and the agreement for his compensation after the war. _Blimey, I don't want to sign this, but I don't see anyway out of it. They know if I refuse, I have not turned traitor. But if this document survives the war, I may not. Oh, bloody' ell, my odds of surviving this war, doing what we do, are practically non-existent anyway. _

Peter placed the pen to paper and signed.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Knefler arrived at Gestapo headquarters in Berlin early in the evening, and met with Major Hochstetter. The Major explained that since he was going to be taking Hogan through his "program", he had an interest in this new development with Major Strasser.

"I like to know as much as I can going into an assignment. It gives me a hand up on the psychology I need to use."

"You don't need to justify your being here to me, Major Hochstetter. I would have been disappointed if you weren't," Knefler assured. "Take me to Major Strasser, I will talk to him."

"Jawohl!" Hochstetter snapped to attention, and turned, opening the door of the conference room for Colonel Knefler.

Their boots echoed through the granite corridor, lined with isolation cells, and dampness clung to the walls with a sheen. Finally, they stopped and the guard leading the way opened a cell door, revealing Major Strasser.

"I will speak with this man alone," the Colonel said, entering the dark musty cell.

Hans was sitting on what passed for a bunk, but stood at attention when he saw the Colonel enter.

Knefler waved and said, "At ease, Major. I've come to talk to you about the 'slip' you gave us, and the note found in your pocket. What answers do you have for this?"

"The same answer I have been giving you all along. I know it sounds outlandish, but there is no other possibility. I have been giving this a lot of thought. Somehow, I am being set up. The Underground captured me, only to let me go several hours later. I wondered why they didn't kill me; now I know. They wanted to discredit me to make Colonel Hogan look innocent." Strasser paused and looked around the cell. "They seem to be doing a good job of it."

Knefler watched, as Strasser weaved his story, paying close attention to the Major's body language. _ Well, Herr Strasser, you tell a good tale. Hogan's confession would tend to substantiate your story, but something doesn't ring true here. I haven't quite figured it out, but I will. _

"Your story is plausible, Major. Colonel Hogan has admitted to the accusations. But if what you say is true, there is something bigger going on here." _ The Colonel would have to have some means of contacting the Underground to set your abduction up. But, there is a flip side to this scenario also. _

"Colonel Hogan confessed?" Strasser showed surprise for just a fraction of a second, before adding, "I knew you would get at the truth, Herr Colonel."

"Yes, well, the truth is not always what we make it out to be, sometimes it is more elusive. However, in your case it appears to be as you said. But the note, found in your pocket, is very incriminating."

"The note?" Hans paused, and then remembered. "Ah, yes, the one from Greta. That was just going to be an innocent drink for companionship."

Knefler looked at Hans questioningly. "What are you referring to?"

"The note from Greta, isn't that what you are talking about?" Strasser asked.

"I am referring to the note telling you about the rendezvous with the Underground." Knefler looked intently at Strasser.

"The WHAT?" Strasser froze and starred back at Knefler, with an air of disbelief. _You are quite resourceful, Colonel Hogan. _"They must have planted that note on me when they drugged me." Strasser smiled and shook his head. "Do you think that if I had a note that incriminating, I would keep it in my pocket?"

"I admit it seemed like a stupid thing for a man of your experience to do, but stranger things have happened. Under stress, men make mistakes. However, in your case, with the confession corroborating your statement, what you suggest is a possibility," Knefler admitted.

"You will accompany me back to Stalag 13, but for now you'll remain in this cell. I must talk with my superiors to make the… arrangements." Knefler turned and called to the guard outside the cell door. The door opened and Knefler made a hasty exit.

_I am surprised Colonel Hogan cracked. From what I know about him, I expected him to take the truth to the grave with him. Well Colonel, let's see you get out of a full confession! _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The door opened into Barrack Two, and a slightly "worse for wear" French Corporal was ushered in. Newkirk stood and went to the Frenchman's side. "Louis, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right. Do I look all right?" Louis was sporting a black eye and swollen lip. "But, I stuck to my story that the Underground was going to arrange his escape, with us setting up a diversion."

Louis looked up at Newkirk, "So how did it go with you? LeBeau paused, "I don't see a mark on you."

"Louis, my good man, you have to know how to handle these bloody Krauts," Newkirk boasted. The Englander's pride took over; he wouldn't tell anybody about the bruise the club left on his stomach.

"Yeah," Carter added, "you have to be stupid enough to sign your name on a confession." Carter laughed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Louis shouted.

Newkirk blushed, "I had no choice, if I didn't, I would have blown the whole operation." Louis starred at Newkirk unbelievingly.

Kinch had approached Louis and was looking him over. "Better let Wilson have a look at you, Louis, just in case there is more than the obvious wrong with you."

Louis nodded. "So are we set?"

"I think we're ready for act two." Kinch announced, and then thought to himself. _ It's up to you Colonel. Good Luck! _

Kinch had no way of knowing that the curtain had already come down on act two.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hogan was escorted from the Hospital building to a cell in the cooler, and was grateful for the respite. Having been without sleep, and exhausted from the interrogation, he went to lie down on the cot. His second exam left him emotionally numb. He felt no anger, no fear, and no abuse. He had disassociated from it all, to survive.

_ Glassy eyed, he looked at the bandages on his wrists. My wrists are feeling a little better, now that I've gotten past the cleaning and treatment of them. If that was their normal "bedside manner" German medicine leaves a lot to be desired. _

Hogan lay wondering why they were so interested in his health. It didn't make any sense, but as exhausted as he was, nothing would make sense. Trying to find a comfortable position that didn't aggravate his already battered body was all he had the strength for at the moment. Luckily, he passed out before he realized that was an impossible task.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Jawohl, Herr General, Colonel Hogan's confession is in Major Strasser's favor." Knefler was bringing General Kaltenbrunner up to date on the investigation and preparations.

"You sound less than convinced, Colonel," the General remarked.

"I always _doubt,_ Herr General. I never allow myself to get comfortable with the obvious. It can blind me to the truth."

"That is why you are the best at what you do, Colonel Knefler," Kaltenbrunner concluded.

"Danke, Herr General. And danke, for allowing me the freedom to proceed as I see fit." Knefler added.

"I wouldn't dream of interfering in your work. Goodbye, Heil Hitler." The General hung up the phone.

"Heil, Hitler," Knefler looked at the wall across from him, apparently in deep thought, when Major Hochstetter interrupted the silence.

"So, Herr Colonel, may I assume Colonel Hogan is to be shot?" Hochstetter had a definite tone of disappointment in his voice. The thought of losing the opportunity to fulfill all of his promises to the American, Colonel, was too insufferable to consider.

Colonel Knefler turned suddenly at the uttered question, and looked at Hochstetter with reassurance. "Maybe later, Major, but right now, we proceed as planned."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hey, what's going on in the Rec. Hall?" Carter was peering out the partially open door of Barrack Two.

Kinch joined him and said, "Looks like a meeting of 'minds'."

"Huh?" Carter looked at Kinch questioningly.

"They're going to discuss what they've learned," Kinch explained.

"Ah, the moment of truth," Newkirk added.

"What's going on?" LeBeau asked, as he entered the room from the tunnels below.

"The Kraut interrogators are gathering in the Rec. Hall," Newkirk said, as he walked back to the table to sit down.

"Were you able to get close to the Colonel?" Kinch questioned.

"No, they still have a guard posted outside of his cell," Louis said, with disappointment.

"Has Knefler left Klink's quarters yet?" Louis wanted to know.

"Not yet. He, Strasser, and Klink must be having one big breakfast; they've been in there for about the last hour and a half," Carter said, knowingly. He hadn't stopped looking out the door, since Schultz told them they were confined to the Barrack, two hours ago.

LeBeau and Kinch went to join Newkirk at the table, while Carter resumed his post.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Herr Strasser, you will remain here, while we go and meet with the interrogators. I may send for you later." Knefler turned to Klink and asked, "Are you ready Kommandant?"

"Ja, Ja." Klink responded. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this or not. There was a large knot forming in his stomach, but he knew there was nothing to do, but go and hear the results of the interrogations.

Knefler and Klink left and started across the compound to the meeting.

"Hey guys, here come Knefler and Klink!" Carter practically shouted.

The three at the table did not bother to get up. Instead, they looked across the table at each other, without saying a word. Finally, Kinch said, "Carter, come and sit down, it will be a little while before we see anything. Any coffee left?" Kinch asked trying to sound relaxed.

"Oui, I'll get it." Louis was grateful to have something to do.

They all settled in to wait.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"All right Gentlemen, lets hear it." Knefler commanded.

Corporal Schaffer had been elected speaker, and standing to address the group, he began. "We have pieced together, from the prisoners, an interesting story, and not in Major Strasser's favor. Major Strasser, according to the prisoner's, met with the underground after he brought the plane down and before our soldiers arrived to arrest him. The plan was to have the underground meet and give false information to his German contacts. Lieutenant Miller was taken into Major Strasser's confidence and became part of the plot to get the Major confined to the cooler, to provide an alibi for his inability to complete his mission, and therefore not be responsible for the erroneous information that was passed. He was to escape before anyone came looking for him. We believe the Underground, and perhaps some of Stalag 13's prisoners, were to help in this. Kommandant Klink thwarted this attempt, by having him transferred to Stalag 6, before the escape was made. It is a fact, that there was an attempt to stop the truck, transporting the Major to Stalag 6, by partisans, but it did not succeed. This could have been a desperate attempt by the Underground to free Herr Strasser and get him back to England."

"But why fly all the way to Germany, why say anything about the Allied Offensive to begin with?" Klink interrupted.

Knefler answered, "The information was given to Herr Strasser by another of our operatives in London. If he had failed to bring the information to Germany, he would have been suspect, but to come and pretend to be foiled by an unbelieving Kommandant, would keep his cover intact. Evidently, he also had some information to pass on to the underground, some of which must have been a plan to discredit his contacts here in Germany, knowing that an error of this magnitude would demand reprisals. Colonel Hogan and his men were to add to the 'smoke screen'." Knefler paused and looked at Schaffer. "Please continue, Corporal.

"On the other hand, Colonel Hogan has confessed to the accusations made by Strasser. He appeared somewhat confused, when I originally presented them to him and remained silent for the several hours of interrogation that followed, until he finally presented his statement." Schaffer paused, turned and gestured beside him at the sixth interrogator, Major Boehringer. "The Major, interrogated the American at Dulag. He has been giving me the benefit of the knowledge he gained while assessing this American Colonel during his interrogations. Having discussed the prisoner's thought processes, we believe the time between the charges being revealed and his 'confession' would be adequate to allow for him to process the information and decide to corroborate it, despite the abuse he was enduring, while planning his course of action."

"Why would he lie and put himself in danger of being shot?" Klink again interrupted with his question.

Schaffer answered, "Possibly because, he knew the worth to his country, of Herr Strasser's position, and decided it was his duty to help preserve that advantage."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Strasser was looking out the window at the POW's on clean up detail. They were spearing stray pieces of paper and placing them in a bag slung over their shoulder. After a few minutes Strasser smiled, donned his coat and decided to take a closer look at these POW's. He momentarily stood on the porch watching.

"Schultz," he called, to the Sergeant guarding the detail. "Why are those prisoners on clean up detail, are they being punished."

"Nein, not this time, it is their rotation," the Sergeant answered.

"What barracks are they from?" Strasser asked.

"From Barrack Two," Schultz answered.

"Isn't that Colonel Hogan's barracks?" Strasser wanted to know.

"Ja, why do you ask, Herr Major?" Schultz was curious, what with everything going on around the camp, what Strasser may be up to?

"Well, it makes sense to me that one or more of them may have been in on the plot to discredit me and gain information."

Strasser stepped down off the porch and walked toward the prisoners. Newkirk tried to keep his back to the German. Excluding Colonel Hogan, he had the most contact with the Major during their act. Strasser stalked around the prisoners studying them. Eventually, Strasser walked up behind Peter and asked, "Played any good parts lately?"

Newkirk kept his head bowed and continued picking up papers from the compound. Strasser stepped in front of the Briton and asked, "Would you like to take some pills to help calm your nerves?"

Newkirk, keeping his head bowed answered, "I'm sorry Major, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," Strasser stepped aside and took a wadded up piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it on the ground.

"Pick that paper up, Corporal," Strasser ordered.

Newkirk stabbed the paper and added it to his bag.

"It's no wonder England is such a dirty little country, the British don't even know how to police an area of trash." Strasser laughed and began to walk away.

Newkirk had enough and turned to confront the German Major, when Kinch walked up and draped his arm over his shoulder and turned Newkirk away. "Cool it Newkirk, he's just trying to get to you."

"I'd like to get to him, all right! I'd like to get to him and shove my ruddy fist in his face." Newkirk said angrily.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The discussion continued in the Recreation Hall, Colonel Knefler had the floor, "I also, have made a study of Colonel Hogan. Judging from his interrogations at Dulag Luft, he is not one to surrender information. He underwent a much longer interrogation with more physical duress, while at Dulag, and did not reveal anything. I must agree, it is far more likely that Colonel Hogan 'gave' that information to fulfill his _purpose_, rather than to stop his pain. So we now have two possibilities. One, the American is involved in espionage and Herr Strasser is a victim, innocent of any charges, leaving Colonel Hogan to be shot as a spy. The second is that Colonel Hogan is the victim of Herr Strasser's plot to maintain his cover and is to be sacrificed by his country to maintain Major Strasser's cover. It looks like a no win situation for the American either way. Of course there is an alternative: if we prove this is indeed a plot by Major Strasser, the American will remain a prisoner under the rulings of the Geneva Convention."

"How will we cover Colonel Hogan's participation in our research, if we can't prove he is a spy subject to the rules of war, under German authority? Klink asked.

"The cover story for that will be that he was shot while trying to escape, and taken to the hospital for treatment," Knefler smiled.

"But the Red Cross could show up and want to see that he is being treated properly. They will expect to see a wound," Klink challenged.

"A small matter," Knefler replied, while looking at Klink. "however, it won't come to that, I'm sure. Since he has confessed to the allegations, he is ours."

The Kommandant silently starred back, understanding the meaning of Knefler's words. S_o this is what we've come to. _Klink thought. _ The end justifies the means. _

Knefler was the first to break the silence. "Strasser's too well trained for us to extract the truth from him, under normal methods. I suggest we include him in our study at the point where we begin the third phase, along side Colonel Hogan. We may be able to get at the truth during the administration of the anesthetic when their defenses are lowered and they are in a state of confusion. There will be a brief period of time, where they will still be thinking clearly enough to answer coherently, but confused enough not to know why they shouldn't."

"Why not simply use his 'trigger phrase' to gain control of his mind and ask him?" Klink was trying to follow the line of thinking of the interrogators as well as Colonel Knefler.

"If the Major is in fact a double agent, then he has been deprogrammed, and he would use that opportunity to trick us into believing his story." Knefler smiled, "It gets to be rather convoluted when we start talking about double agents and counter double agents. I can understand your confusion Kommandant."

Knefler's plans, for Strasser's participation in phase three, were met with approval by the interrogators. It was unlikely they would be able to gain information from either the American or Strasser without the help of hypnotic drugs to alter their perceptions.

"Good. Then let's move on to phase two. Colonel Hogan needs to be worn down. He is still too independent. We need to decrease his perception of being in control, and increase his dependency on Corporal Scharff. The American has to feel the need to please the Corporal this is generally accomplished by pain avoidance, for that we will use Gestapo techniques. Corporal, you may notify Major Hochstetter that it is time." _I have my doubts that this will work on you Colonel. I don't think you can be made to be dependent on anyone. But we can tire you out, and wear you down to the point where rational thinking is difficult _

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

This time it was Newkirk at the door keeping watch. "Hey, five of the interrogators are leaving.

The others peered out and agreed. "Now what? Carter asked.

"I don't know," Kinch confessed, "but I hope, they release the Colonel, and the rest of them get in their cars and leave, too."

"Well, I feel better now that the interrogators have gone" LeBeau said, hopefully.

"Yeah five of them are gone. Anybody want to lay me odds on which one stayed?" Newkirk asked.

The other three men stopped what they were doing and looked at Newkirk. Peter paced from the stove to the table, picked up his well-worn deck of cards and stood, absent-mindedly shuffling them, as he waited for a response. The silent stares finally got to him.

"All I said was what, all of you, were afraid to say. The Colonel's interrogator didn't leave, and beyond that, why the Kraut doctors. Something else is going down and we haven't a clue what it is."

Kinch was the first to speak. He sighed, and admitted, "I'm afraid you're right, Peter, but until we know what it is we can't make a move."

"The Colonel has given his story, which contradicts ours. At least that is what he was supposed to do," Louis added. LeBeau's statement caused Kinch to stop and think.

"I don't think the Colonel would have changed his mind. He generally sticks pretty close to a plan, once it's underway. There is more danger in changing the plan without anybody knowing, than in finishing it and taking care of discrepancies later," Kinch reasoned.

"So going from that assumption, the Germans should wonder about the contradictions in the Colonel's story, which should also make them wonder about Strasser, since he disappeared and showed up with a note from the underground. If the underground pulled off Strasser's abduction, which we have no way of knowing," Newkirk surmised.

"Holy cow, what if the underground couldn't get their part done? Then the Colonel's confession might not be suspected of being untrue." Carter face went sullen. "They could shoot him."

"It still would have contradicted the information the interrogators got from us. At least that is something for them to wonder about. We're spinning our wheels," Kinch announced. "We're still back to waiting to see what happens."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hogan was awakened by the rattling of keys in his cell door and the guard ordering him to "Raus". Slowly, he sat up, his muscles protesting his every movement.

"All right, all right, I'm 'rausing'," Hogan muttered. _What's the hurry? _

Colonel Hogan was ushered out into the compound, where he saw a group of German officers standing talking. He tried to see who they were, but the brightness of the sun, after being in the cooler, was making it hard to focus his eyes.

The guards stopped Hogan in front of the group, and forced him to his knees with his hands on his head. Hochstetter wanted to make a point. The other officers watched this game of cat and mouse with interest.

"Well Colonel Hogan, it is good to see you again."

_There's no mistaking that voice, Hochstetter _ Hogan blinked into the sun coming over the Major's shoulder. As his eyes adjusted to the light, the Majors features came into view.

"Oh, Major Hochstetter, it's you. Since you have me on my knees, I take it you're tired of being looked down on." The Major was shorter than Colonel Hogan, and Hogan knew it was a source of irritation for the German Major.

Hochstetter nodded to the guard who struck the Colonel across the shoulders with his club, capturing the American's attention. Hogan gasped but remained upright on his knees.

"You know what they say, Colonel, 'the taller they stand the further they fall'." Hochstetter stepped up to Hogan and placed his hand under his chin, moving his head up and to the side examining his earlier handiwork. Even though the bruise had faded significantly, it could still be seen.

Hogan attempted to yank his face out of Major Hochstetter's grasp, but the German held tight and ran his other hand over the outline of the bruise.

"Hmm, I told you I'd be back," Hochstetter said with a smile, and finally released his grip with a pat on the cheek.

Not sure what to make of this, Hogan looked at the other officers standing in the group. Knefler, Strasser, Schaffer and Klink were all looking down on him.

"We have an appointment to keep Colonel Hogan," Schaffer announced, as he studied the prisoner's reaction to his statement. "Major Hochstetter has been kind enough to offer his services."

Hogan had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. This was not the outcome he had anticipated from their little charade. They had thrown him another curve. "I've already told you what happened. What more do you want?" Hogan asked. _They aren't willing to accept the obvious. Knefler is not easily fooled. I'm going to have another question and answer sessions, but with Hochstetter this time. Swell! _

"We aren't quite convinced you've been telling us the whole story, Colonel. We think you could use some help remembering the details," Schaffer was trying to undermine Hogan's confidence, and in fact had succeeded to a small degree, when the sound of planes permeated the air.

All eyes looked up. It was Allied bombers. They quickly passed over and soon the sound of explosions could be heard. This seemed to restore the Colonel's former overconfident behavior.

_They're taking out the small arms factory we sabotaged. _ Hogan smiled.

"Looks like the Fatherland is missing another factory, or air strip, or anti-aircraft weapon, or maybe all of the above." Hogan goaded.

Hochstetter turned back to face his prisoner and motioned to the guards to stand the prisoner on his feet. "Put your arms out in front of you, Colonel Hogan," Hochstetter ordered, while taking the handcuffs off of his belt. "You won't be so cocky, once I get you back to Gestapo headquarters."

The Colonel grimaced as the cuffs were tightened down over the bandaged wrists. Hochstetter grabbed the Colonel by his upper left arm, and began to lead him toward the waiting truck. The Major turned him over to the guards waiting by the truck, who assisted him up into the back of the vehicle and forced him onto the wooden bench, securing the chain between his wrists to the bench, assuring the prisoner could not stand. Hogan looked over at Barrack Two, wondering if his men were okay.

cccccccccccccccccccccc

His men were confined to the barracks, as was the rest of the camp, but they were watching what was happening through partially opened shuttered windows

"Well, there he goes, off to Hochstetter's House of Horrors," Newkirk said walking over to the stove for a cup of coffee.

Kinch was sitting on his bunk, starring at the floor, going over every detail of the last three days.

"Anybody hungry?" LeBeau asked, out of habit. Cooking helped him think and gave him an outlet for his nervous energy.

"How can you guys think of eating at a time like this?" Carter asked, with disbelief.

"We have to eat, Carter," Newkirk tried to act nonchalant.

LeBeau nudged Newkirk and pointed at Kinch, who was still sitting quietly on his bunk.

"Kinch….Kinch…hey KINCH," Newkirk finally got his attention.

Kinch looked up, "Just going over everything in my head, trying to figure out if we should know more from the events that happened. Newkirk, did you empty the bag you were using for trash when we policed the area this morning?"

"Naw, it wasn't full enough to bother," Newkirk answered.

"So, it's hanging in the supply shed?" Kinch continued.

"Yeah, why?" Newkirk was puzzled with Kinch's line of questioning, but then he realized what the Sergeant meant. "Nooo, you're not thinking…"

"Looking back on it, seems kinda strange, don't you think?" Kinch asked.

Everyone jumped up and started for the door. "Hold it; we can't all go running to the supply hut that will look funny not to mention we're confined to the barrack." LeBeau advised.

"You're right Louis, so I'll go." Newkirk volunteered.

His noble offering was, quickly, questioned by LeBeau and Carter.

"Hold it you guys, Newkirk's right, if he gets caught, he can just say he forgot to empty his bag. Go on Peter," Kinch ordered.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hochstetter, watched as Hogan was secured in the truck, and then returned to the group of officers, still gathered in the compound. Major Knefler was addressing Strasser and Hochstetter attempted to catch up with the conversation.

"….and frankly, Major Strasser, I'm not totally convinced of your innocence. However, Colonel Hogan's confession will serve our purpose. It has allowed us to place him under arrest. We are going to attempt to gain control of Colonel Hogan's mind. There have been advances in the methods used to accomplish breaking through the minds resistance to being reprogrammed. The new techniques are ready for trial and Colonel Hogan will be one of our test subjects."

"I knew we were making studies along these lines. Was Colonel Hogan a random pick?" Strasser asked.

The Nazi Colonel was aware that the depth of Strasser's own involvement had been kept from him, the limit of his knowledge was his fathers involvement in the program. That is if he were still a German Agent. "Colonel Hogan is a discriminate pick, brought about by the results of his interrogations at Dulag Luft. He has already participated in one attempt to brainwash him. I must ask you not to discuss this with him in any way. According to the Kommandant, Colonel Hogan has no memory of his second trip to Hohemark, which is where the first attempt was made. Nor does he remember his first few days at the Wetzlar transit camp, where he was kept until he had recovered enough for his placement at Stalag 13. I have decided to send you along with Corporal Schaffer and Major Hochstetter. Since I am unsure of your allegiance, Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg will be a good place for you, until we garner more information. You will be free to move about the interior of the headquarters, but you may not leave the building." _We want to give you enough freedom to make mistakes. _ "Is that understood Major?"

"Jawohl, Herr Colonel," Strasser saluted, "but I assure you, I am loyal to Germany and the Third Reich." _You have made life difficult for me, Colonel Hogan. _

"Good, if there is no more business to discuss," Hochstetter stated, "let's be on our way." The Gestapo Major was restless and wanted to get started back to Hammelburg with his prisoner.

"Yes, Major, I know you are anxious to get started," Knefler acknowledged, "I will keep in touch. Kommandant, I will be leaving now also. When we are ready to begin phase three I will send for you. You have been responsible for the prisoner's safe keeping for the past year; I believe we owe you the opportunity to observe his 'transformation' into a member of the Nazi Party."

Salutes were exchanged and the truck carrying the prisoner, followed by the Staff car with the three officers, headed out the gate.

Klink watched the truck disappear and returned to his office. The camp felt strangely empty with the SS, the SD, the interrogators, and his senior POW Officer gone. Klink finally sat down at his own desk again. _At least this feels right! _ He thought. _I've got to get the camp back into a routine, and check with Sergeant Wilson on the condition of the men that were interrogated._ _How much do I tell the men about their Colonel? They're bound to know that Hochstetter came for him. I could almost see their eyes behind the cracks in the shuttered windows. Maybe I don't need to tell them anything. They all know what a trip to Gestapo headquarters entails. What they'll want to know will be- is he coming back? That's a good question, and an even better question is if he does come back who will he be._

Major Hochstetter followed behind the truck transporting Colonel Hogan. He wasn't going to let Hogan out of his sight, until he had him safely secured behind bars, and even that didn't make him feel at ease. Hogan had eluded his grasp to many times; Hochstetter was beginning to get paranoid. Not until they were actually behind closed doors together, for the purpose Colonel Knefler instructed, would he feel truly at ease.

Corporal Schaffer broke the silence, "Major Strasser, Colonel Knefler, suggested you might like to be present with Major Hochstetter and Colonel Hogan for some of the sessions that will be taking place. It was thought your presence might add some additional mental stress for the American." _Actually, he thought it would give me an opportunity to observe your reactions and you a chance to give yourself away, if you are a British agent. _

I would enjoy that very much, Corporal. I would like to see the American Colonel pay for the indignities he has caused me. I want him to see me enjoy his suffering."

The barrack door opened." Hey it's quiet out there," Newkirk announced. "It looks like they pulled out the SS."

"Yes, they did," Carter looked hopeful. "Maybe they did believe our story."

"Would you two quit talking about the SS?" LeBeau said, impatiently. Looking at Peter he asked, "Did you find anything unusual, Newkirk?"

Newkirk reached inside his coat and pulled out a folded crumpled piece of paper, and handed it to Kinch.

"Come on, Newkirk, what does it say? Carter asked.

Kinch read the unfolded piece of paper and his eyebrows raised, as a smile broke out across his dark handsome face. LeBeau, folding his arms, patted his left foot against the floor. "Well, is one of you going to say something?"

Kinch looked up, "It's written in code, but it's a radio frequency and a code word. Newkirk, watch the door. Carter, you take the position at the bottom of the ladder and LeBeau, you stand at the door to the radio room. I want to know if we are going to have visitors. I'm pretty sure they pulled the radio detection trucks, but let's not take any chances."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hogan let his head fall back against one of the support spines holding up the tarp on the back of the truck. He really didn't want to think about spending time with Hochstetter. His stomach was in knots from the dread he was trying very hard to hide. He glanced out the back of the truck at the staff car following behind.

_What is all of this about? Why am I being probed and examined, not once but twice, by German doctors? _

He was desperately searching his mind, trying to remember the periods of blank time at Dulag Luft. _Knefler asked me if I remembered being injured when I was captured. I remember being injured, and I remember being at Dulag. It's the time in between I'm having trouble with. I know they treated me before taking me to Dulag, because I had sutures and bandages when they strip searched me. _Hogan closed his eyes and tried to remember. _I remember days of interrogation, severe hunger, dirty cells, no rest, voices, questions, beatings and… _Hogan's eyes flew open. _doctors, testing, probing, nightmares,..no worse…hallucinations…nothing made sense…I was lost. _

Hogan had again broken out in a sweat. He hadn't noticed he was pulling against the handcuffs, which were secured to the seat between his legs. Fresh blood had saturated the bandages. It finally made sense; they were using him for testing but for testing what? He felt he had to get away. He looked around again at his two Gestapo guards, and the staff car of German officers covering the back of the truck. _What are my choices? Or has my luck finally run out? _Hogan could feel his uncertainty building and did what he always did when he felt he had lost control of a situation. He prayed. _I'm afraid I'm in deep… you know what… again, Lord… give me strength to get through this… or if need be, courage to die honorably_… _Oh, and if your archangel Michael isn't busy, you might send him my way… I could sure use somebody on my side._

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Kinch, how do we know this isn't a trap?" LeBeau asked as the two approached the radio room.

"We don't…yet. I've got to call London and get this week's code word. Being on radio silence has kept us out of the loop. Once I have that I can check it against Strasser's note, before we try this frequency."

Kinch sat for a long while at the radio listening to London's broadcast, silently and intently scratching out notes. LeBeau had his attention split between Carter, at the base of the ladder, and Kinch on the radio. Kinch was doing his best to take down the information using only one eye; the other eye had swollen shut. Wilson had told him to keep warm compresses on it, but he needed his hands for other things right now.

The Sergeant could be heard muttering the occasional, "Yes, sir."

_Must be a superior officer on the other end of that wire. _LeBeau deduced

"Sir, he is very much alive. He and Major Strasser have left with the Gestapo Major, Hochstetter, for Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg. Over," Kinch said, and then fell quiet, listening intently.

_Pause._

"Their going to what, sir?...We wondered why the Kraut…I mean German doctors were here. Over."

_Pause._

"No, sir. We gave them a different scenario to consider, one where Major Strasser is a British agent. Over," Kinch pulled the ear piece away from his right ear and grimaced.

_Longer pause._

"Sir, perhaps if someone had filled us in on the plan before Major Martin…err Strasser, dropped in on us, we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now. Over."

_Pause._

"Yes, sir, I apologize, but you have to understand how frustrating this is for us. We walk a tight line here between life and death everyday. We depend on each other for support, not only on assignments, but for our daily living. The Colonel has kept us all alive."

_Pause. _

"Sir, we had no way of knowing. We have had radio detection trucks in the area for the last three weeks and have been on radio silence. Over." Kinch was rubbing his forehead, as if he were getting a headache.

Again, he sat quietly listening to the voice at the other end of the line.

"We should have no problem contacting the Underground now. The SS have pulled out of camp and have taken the radio detection trucks with them. Over."

_Pause. _

"Sir, with all due respect, we hope to keep them both alive. Over."

_Pause. _

"Yes sir, we can get that done. How will we know when and where? Over."

_Pause. _

"Yes sir, we'll be ready. You just let us know. Over."

_Pause. _

"Papa Bear, over and out." Kinch took the headset off and dropped it on the table. He sat staring at nothing, and trying to digest all he had been told.

"Kinch what did they say…Kinch?" Louis gave up trying to get a response from the Sergeant and threw his hands up, staring at the ceiling in resignation, while uttering a few choice French phrases.

Kinch suddenly stood and headed out of the radio room, bustling past Louis on his way to the ladder, and back up to the barracks. Carter saw him coming and stepped back, letting him take to the ladder and disappear.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"You know as much as I do. Come on." Louis motioned for Carter to follow him and they also headed up into the barracks. As they cleared the bunk, they looked around for Kinch.

"He went that way." Newkirk pointed to the Colonel's room. The three stood staring at each other not knowing what to ask, when Kinch stuck his head out of Hogan's room and briskly said, "Get in here, you guys."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The truck and staff car pulled up in front of Gestapo headquarters. Hochstetter got out of the car and motioning for the guards to follow went and stood on the sidewalk in front of the building. Schaffer and Strasser joined him there. The Major had pulled his Lugar from its holster and was waiting for the guards and Hogan to join him.

"So, Major," Schaffer began, while looking the town over, "where is there a good place to eat?"

Hochstetter, looked at Schaffer absent-mindedly and said, "Huh? Oh that…anyplace is all right." The Major could care less about eating. His attention was generally on his business, eating was usually done hurriedly.

He turned back toward the truck and his eyes brightened as he saw Colonel Hogan being herded toward him. He motioned him to walk ahead of him into the building. Hogan noticed the pistol in Hochstetter's hand as he took his position in front of it. After entering the building, they approached the Desk Sergeant and the Major handed him Hogan's arrest papers.

"This man is under arrest for espionage. I have brought him in for questioning."

Hogan felt Hochstetter jab the barrel of his Lugar into his back and shot a quick disgusted look over his shoulder in Hochstetter's direction.

"I am taking the prisoner down stairs now, call and have my guards meet us there." The Colonel stood silently with his hands cuffed in front of him, and a sinking feeling in his stomach. _If his guards are meeting us, he must have immediate plans for me. _

"Jawohl, Herr Major," the Desk Sergeant answered, as he grabbed for the phone to fulfill the order.

Hochstetter reached up and shoved Hogan toward a doorway with a long hall leading to a stairwell. Hogan could see the sneering smile on the Major's face without even turning around. Hochstetter's two goons met them as they stepped off the stairs in the lower level of the building.

"Colonel Hogan, you remember my guards," the Major taunted

Hogan looked at the two guards, "Well if it isn't Mutt and Jeff again. You fella's really need to get out more." Hogan said sarcastically.

"You won't be so snide when I'm finished with you Hogan," Hochstetter promised. Looking at his guards he ordered, "Take the Colonel down to the interrogation room and search him…thoroughly. I will be there directly."

"Jawohl," the guards said in unison. The guards stepped to either side of the hall and grabbing their prisoner by the arms propelled him forward and then fell in behind him, guiding him further down the hall to the designated room.

Hogan slowed his steps and scornfully thought, _Well I'm certainly racking up the hazardous duty pay. _

Turning back to Corporal Schaffer and Major Strasser, Hochstetter informed them, "I am going to begin with Colonel Hogan immediately, Corporal; did you want to talk to him first?"

Schaffer gave a quick smile, "No, Major, I will give you an hour or so and then make my appearance. Major Strasser, I would like you to allow the Major to begin his interrogation alone. You may join me in an hour and we will look in on our Colonel. In the meantime I am going to take a stroll in Hammelburg."

"Well, Major Hochstetter, since I am confined to the building, do you have a room for me?" Strasser asked.

Hochstetter had to catch himself, he very much still wanted to question Strasser, but that was out of his hands for the moment. Biting his tongue he said, "Yes Major, if you will see the Desk Sergeant, he has made arrangements for your stay on the top floor in one of our visitor rooms. Now gentlemen if you will excuse me, I have an appointment." Hochstetter smiled, adjusted his belt and walked toward the interrogation room.

Strasser watched Hochstetter walk down the hall and enter the room containing Colonel Hogan, and then slowly turned to make his way back to the Desk Sergeant.

"Mind if I walk with you a ways, Major?" Schaffer asked.

Strasser looked at Schaffer and said, "No, not at all, Corporal." The Major took a few steps in silence and then stated, "The look of hunger in Major Hochstetter's eyes looks insatiable, when it comes to the American Colonel. Tell me, Corporal Schaffer, do you think the American can survive five days with the Gestapo Major?"

Schaffer smiled, he already knew the answer to that question. He had sized up these two men when they were still in the compound at Stalag 13, playing their game of cat and mouse. "There is only one way Colonel Hogan can survive, Major Strasser."

Strasser looked at Schaffer inquisitively and asked, "And that is?"

"Colonel Hogan has been able to survive by 'giving in' without 'giving up', I'm afraid if he wants to survive this encounter, Major Hochstetter will accept nothing less than his giving up." The Corporal said as a matter of fact.

"So what your saying is there is no way he will survive," Strasser smiled.

"Not if this encounter were allowed to run its full course, Major. From what Major Boehringer told me and from my own observations, the Colonel is too stubborn to give up. Fortunately for Colonel Hogan, I cannot allow that to happen. We have bigger plans for him, than to be beaten to death in a Gestapo jail to prove he can't be broken."

The realization hit Strasser, _ Well that answers my question. I can't count on Hochstetter doing my dirty work for me. If I want him taken out, I'll have to do it myself. _

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk were lined up on the Colonel's lower bunk. Kinch was sitting in front of them struggling with where to begin.

"Ok, I guess the best place to start is with Strasser's arrival in camp. We know Strasser landed his plane in a field outside of camp and that he told the Kommandant his story about being a German agent. Well, the truth is he is a British agent."

"What?" Carter cried out.

"I don't understand this at all!" Newkirk was staring at Kinch, not knowing whether to feel angry or relieved.

"Why did he cause this problem for us?" LeBeau demanded.

Kinch held up his hands and motioned for everyone to quiet down, "Ok, it gets a little involved, but here goes. Strasser is assigned to a branch of the British Service, known as MI6 which is a high level government security division. Actually, his work with Military Intelligence has to do with counter espionage outside of Britain. British Intelligence received information that the Nazis, who had been working on brainwashing techniques, were ready to run another test of their program."

"Another test?" Louis asked.

"Yes, another test, there has been more than one. Now here is where it involves us, or I should say the Colonel, which indirectly involves us. The Colonel was drafted into one of the test groups, while at Dulag, but the test wasn't completely successful. So they locked him away until they were ready to try again."

"So that's why the gov' has lost part of his memory." Newkirk rubbed his face in frustration.

Kinch continue, "Word was sent to London that the newest brainwashing techniques were ready to be tested. Along with that information, they also sent the name of the American officer they hoped to use the technique on. The Nazis are planning to use that officer in their propaganda campaign."

"Colonel Hogan?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," Kinch shook his head. "That is where Strasser comes into this; he was to make sure it didn't happen."

LeBeau looked puzzled and apprehensive at the same time. "How was he going to do this, or need I ask?"

"He was told to do whatever it took. Up to and including knocking off the Colonel."

"Oh, Blimey, and he and Hochstetter just took the Colonel off to Gestapo Headquarters!" Newkirk jumped up.

"Wait, Newkirk, sit down, it gets better." Kinch urged. "We just got raked over the coals for making the Germans think Strasser may be a traitor. Strasser was suppose to make the Germans think the Colonel was involved in espionage, by baiting him into acting on the information Strasser was bringing to the Germans concerning the next Allied Offensive. It was assumed we would stop Strasser, somehow, and afterward Strasser would implicate the Colonel."

"Wouldn't that implicate us too?" Louis realized.

"Louis, we weren't even a consideration. They were hoping that this would cause enough of a stir to either keep Colonel Hogan under Gestapo rule while being investigated for espionage, or on the extreme end, remove him permanently. They weren't counting on us performing a double switch and convincing the Germans that Strasser was a British agent."

"Wait a minute, back up, when you say permanently, do you mean **_permanently, _**as in dead?" Now it was Carter's turn to be on his feet. "They can't do that! That's pretty dirty. Boy a guy puts his life on the line for his country and …how can London do that to the Colonel!"

"And us!" Newkirk added.

"First of all, it isn't London, Carter. I mean it isn't the level of the military that gives us our orders from 'London'. MI6 is a higher branch of the government above the regular military and they have their own agenda for National Security. These two government branches are sometimes at odds on what or who can be sacrificed for the cause. The military did not want to sacrifice the Colonel and the operation here, but they were over ruled in the interest of National Security by MI6. The Colonel would be the first to tell you, as soldiers, our duty may include handing over our lives. If the Colonel's death, and possibly ours, would give the Allies the advantage, and prevent having our captured soldiers being turned into German soldiers, via brainwashing, then MI6 demanded we be forfeited. Of course, British Intelligence didn't know that the Fuhrer was behind the Colonel's involvement in their mind control research, and that it would be unlikely that the Nazi's would execute the Colonel without first trying to brainwash him."

"The Fuhrer! Is there anything else you're keeping from us, Kinch?" Le Beau was now on his feet beside Carter.

"Both of you sit down…and you stay down." Kinch was pointing at Newkirk, who looked on the verge of joining his comrades on his feet. Kinch was getting frustrated. "There's more."

"Oh, well you're going to have to go some to top what you've already said," Newkirk growled, looking at Kinch incredulously.

"There is, or I should say there was, a plan underway to get the results of the research, Germany has completed on brainwashing, back to England. Strasser was suppose to pick it up, from another contact, and take it back to England as he made his 'escape' from Germany. Of course, the 'escape' would have been arranged by Germany, because they would have thought they were sending back their 'agent'. Since we have caused them to question Strasser's loyalty, there is doubt on whether they will be able to get that information out and back to London."

Kinch paused and looked at his friends. If this all hadn't been so serious, the look on Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk's face would have been laughable. They were all staring at poor Kinch with dumbfounded, bewildered looks on their faces, apparently frozen in the moment.

Newkirk had processed the information and snapped out of his trance. "Okay, so now what are we suppose to do?"

Kinch sighed; relieved he wasn't asked to repeat what he had just said. "We are to get in touch with the Underground and put them and ourselves on alert status. London will get in contact with us, as soon as they hear from their contact, and tell us what they need done."

There was a quiet pause and then Louis asked, "So Colonel Hogan doesn't know any of this?"

"No, Louis, he doesn't. He has to be pretty confused right now," Kinch answered.

"And that's why the German doctors came. They had to gather data for their study," Carter filled in. "How does sending the Colonel off with the Gestapo tie in with brainwashing?"

Kinch looked at Carter and then quickly looked away, not daring to look anybody in the eyes for fear his own eyes would give away his apprehension, and then said, "I don't know, Carter. Maybe it doesn't tie in with brainwashing. Maybe the Fuhrer has decided he doesn't need the Colonel for this study after all and has turned him over to the Gestapo for execution. What I do know is that we have been ordered, to sit tight until they get back to us."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hochstetter took his kerchief out of his chest pocket, reached over and wiped some of the blood off of his prisoner's face as he explained. "You know, this is just a warm up exercise for your first hour with us. We have five whole days together and we will make good use of our time. I've waited a long time for this Colonel Hogan." Schaffer and Strasser arrived as Hochstetter was bent over talking to the Colonel, who lay unconscious on the floor, with his hands secured behind his back. The Major held up his hand to one of his guards and was given some smelling salts. He took the capsule and crushed it under Hogan's nose and fanned it back and forth, slapping his cheeks as he called the Colonel's name. The pungent odor did its job and brought him back to consciousness.

Hogan rolled from his side onto his back and opened his eyes, searching his surroundings to get his bearings. It all came back to him. He pulled his knees up and placed his feet flat on the floor trying to stop his world from spinning and to take the stretch off of his stomach muscles, which were trying to recover from their recent assault from the Major's fist.

Schaffer looked down on Hogan, "Robert, from where I stand you don't look a bit comfortable." Schaffer said, sarcastically.

"Hogan looked in the direction of the voice and said, "You ought…" he caught his breath as his stomach muscles began to spasm, "…to try it from my angle." He coughed and a moan escaped before he could swallow it.

_He's lying on the floor, beaten, and he's still mouthy. "_Major, give him a rest and let him think about his present predicament," The Corporal ordered. And then looking at Hogan he added, "You would be wise to cooperate and tell us what we want to know, Robert."

Like it or not Hochstetter had to yield to Hogan's interrogator. The perception had to remain that Schaffer still had control of every aspect of Hogan's comfort or discomfort. Schaffer was the one Hogan was to answer too.

Of course giving a prisoner a rest in a Gestapo jail was not always what one anticipated. Hogan was taken to his cell and tightly shackled down to the wooden bed frame with an intense naked light streaming down into his eyes.

Hochstetter walked over to Hogan looked down on him and smiling, checked the restraints, making sure they were secure. "I will be back for you, don't get to comfortable, Colonel Hogan." Hochstetter gave the Colonel's arm a squeeze as he left him and closed the cell door.

_ Ok, it could be worse, I need to use this time to rest, conserve my strength. This little interlude probably won't last long. _Hogan, kept his eyes closed but the brightness remained, still his mind dreamed and he had a light sleep.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"_Rob, your brother's been assigned to the Pacific,"_

"_When does he leave, Dad?"_

"_He left two days ago, Rob. We tried to reach you, but they said you had been shot down over Germany. He wanted to talk to you, son, where are you Rob?"_

"_I'm here, Dad."_

"_Where are you, son?_

"_Dad?_ _I'm here."_

_ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

"Robert…Robert…Rob…"

_Somebody's calling me. _Hogan tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright. He could feel someone gently sponging off his face with a cool wet cloth.

"Dad?" Hogan whispered.

"Robert…" _I know that voice. Where am I? _

"W…what?" Hogan answered.

"Are you feeling better?"

_Schaffer. Where…oh, yes. I remember. _Hogan tried to squint his eyes to see beyond the light that was blinding him. But it remained an intense barrier.

"You were talking incoherently, Rob." Schaffer informed Hogan.

"What was I saying?" Hogan asked.

"Just names." The Corporal continued to rinse the blood off of Hogan's face as he talked to him. Hogan tensed at the touch of the German officer. _What names? _

"We have a few minutes before Major Hochstetter will be back. I thought we'd take this opportunity to talk."

"About what?" Hogan demanded. "I can't think we would have anything to say to each other."

"Oh surely we can think of something. Why not tell me about your father. You were just saying his name."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never knew my father," Hogan lied.

"Okay, have it your way, Robert. I'll tell you about my family. My mother and father are home, running the farm, with my two sisters. I saw them just last week, and though I haven't been gone all that long, I can see that they have aged. How long has it been since you have seen your mother and father, Rob? Seeing their children go off to war age's parents. They don't know if they will ever see us again, and we of course don't know if we will ever see home again. It must be harder on you being so far away from family and not knowing how long you will be gone, or whether your parents will still be alive, if you ever get back home."

Hogan lay with his eyes closed against the light, enduring the attention of his German interrogator who had finished cleaning Hogan's face, and was now, working around the restraints, unwrapping the soiled bandages from his wrists. _ Pretending to offer comfort, playing mind games with me, talking about home, you know home is never far from a POW's mind. I admit it; I'm no different than anybody else. Let's change the subject. _

"Okay you want to talk, tell me why I'm being examined by German doctors, or why I'm being tortured by the Gestapo, or why I haven't been taken out and shot, all ready, after my confession. Or maybe you could just tell me if my men are okay." Hogan could feel his face getting warm from the flush of anger he was feeling. _Calm down, your just upset at being tied down. Slow your breathing. He isn't hurting you. It's just water and bandages. You can get through this. _

Hogan felt Schaffer wash his wrists, dry them and apply some sort of salve before rewrapping them. The attention being lavished on him was unwanted. He resented the friendly familiarity it implied. As the Corporal worked, he talked.

"You have a lot of questions and they will all be answered in due time. Right now your biggest concern should be Major Hochstetter. He has a lot of animosity for you. I don't know when I have seen anyone enjoy his work as much as he does, or is it just you in particular… No, I think you are a prize, but he enjoys what he does. We are going to be here for several days, or as long as it takes for you to tell us what really happened after Major Strasser came to camp." Schaffer knew this was not true. Hogan's reason for being at Gestapo headquarters was to wear him down, mentally and physically, before stage three. Any information gained would just be a nice plus.

"You still have not told us who met Major Strasser's contacts and provided them with the incorrect information. There," he said as he finished bandaging Hogan's wrists, "you are ready for another go."

"Gee, thanks," he sarcastically replied. Just then the door to his cell swung open and somebody entered.

"Ah, Corporal, am I too early?" the gravely voice asked.

"No, Major Hochstetter, you are right on schedule. I will leave you to your work. Colonel Hogan, you have a visitor, I will see you later." Schaffer left the cell, but Strasser, who had been silently observing the Corporal's interaction with the prisoner, stood back out of the way and remained in the cell.

Hochstetter motioned for his guards to remove Hogan's restraints, and the light that had been blinding him.

"Get him on his feet," Hochstetter commanded. Strong hands grabbed the front of Hogan's shirt and pulled him up.

Hogan stumbled trying to stand on his feet, which were without feeling, due to the tight restraints. The guards turned him around, pulled his arms behind him, and applied the handcuffs.

Hochstetter walked up and stood within inches of Hogan's face. Still, it was difficult to make out his features, after the blaring light that had been shining in his eyes.

"Have you decided to tell us who met Major Strasser's contacts, or how the information was passed to the Underground, Colonel Hogan?"

The Colonel looked down on the Major and said, "Give it up, Major, you know I'm not going to tell you anything."

Smiling and with a growl, he said, "I am so glad you have decided to do this the hard way. How do you like cold water Colonel?" Hochstetter asked. The Major turned and began walking out of the cell while calling to his guards, "Bring him!"

Major Strasser followed, unobtrusively, behind.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kinch radioed the Underground and Lutz agreed that they would stay on alert status. He also confirmed that they had abducted Strasser, as planned, held him for several hours, and switched the note from Greta that he had in his pocket, with another about an Underground meeting.

"Well, now we know that the underground pulled off their part," LeBeau sighed.

"Kinch, I hate to sound stupid, but if Strasser was programmed by his father with the help of Nazi Germany, how did he become a British agent?" Carter asked.

Kinch looked at Carter and explained, "You remember, the Underground told us about the Nazis joining Strasser's father in his research, and that they used Hans Strasser as their test subject."

"Yeah," Carter said.

"Well, Hans became confused by what was happening to him and shared his nightmares with his friend, who was the son of one of the British scientists working in the scientific community with Dr. Martin, alias Strasser. Of course his friend told his father and one thing led to another, until the plot had been turned around on the Germans."

"Wait a minute," Newkirk interrupted, "you mean Strasser turned in his own father?

"Why is that so hard to figure?" LeBeau asked, "Look what his father was doing."

"I guess Louis is right, according to London, there was no love lost between father and son. Dr. Strasser was very impersonal and was so driven by his work, that Hans never had a chance to be a son. In fact, his best friend's father was more of a father to him than Dr. Strasser ever was. So much so, that Hans referred to his friend's father as his adopted dad."

"Ok, you said they turned it around on the Germans. That means Strasser became a spy for Britain." Carter was catching on.

"Right," Kinch answered, "but the Germans don't know this and are continuing their program using, what they think are the successful experiments used on Hans, which are to begin indoctrination in childhood. The Nazi's, then branched off of this program, and began experiments in the brainwashing of adults, which is the program of study the Colonel is being tested in.

Carter was nodding his head, "Okay, so now Strasser is a British spy, who was pretending to be a German spy, who was sent to keep Colonel Hogan from being brainwashed by the Nazis, by bringing news of an Allied Offensive, that they expected the Colonel to intercept, so that Strasser could turn him in and accuse him of espionage, hoping that the Nazis would drop him from the program and investigate the charges against him, or drop him from the program and execute him."

"Carter, you've got it." Kinch smiled.

"So when we turned the table on Strasser and made him out to be an English spy to discredit him to the Germans, we were really telling the Germans the truth, which messed up the plans to get the results of the Germans studies on mind control back to London, since Hans Strasser is not being allowed to leave Germany right now." Newkirk added.

"Where does that leave the Colonel? Is he still in the program to be brainwashed? Or is he under investigation by the Gestapo. And if he is still in the program is Strasser still suppose to kill him to keep him from being used by the Nazis for their experiment?" LeBeau asked.

"Those are good questions Louis. I wish I knew the answers." Kinch said quietly.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Strasser watched as Colonel Hogan was held under the cold water, until he stopped struggling and then was pulled out of the tank and revived. He suffered this ritual four times, and was asked the same question each time he was resuscitated. How did the false information get to Strasser's contacts?

"Drop dead!" was Hogan's reply, with a few more adjectives added each time the question was asked.

Corporal Schaffer did not think Colonel Hogan could answer that question, if he wanted too. Because he did not believe that the Colonel had tricked Strasser into revealing any information to begin with.

Strasser on the other hand, knew that the Colonel had that information and was not revealing it. _You are a strong man, Colonel. But even strong men have their limits. What's yours? _

Strasser was changing his mind about this man. Perhaps he could beat the odds. He would observe him a while longer before he made his decision. He deserved at least that much consideration. Actually he deserved more, but there was a war on.

ccccccccccccccccccccccc


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Strasser was looking through the 'peek' hole of Hogan's cell, at the restless prisoner chained supine to the cot. He appeared to be asleep and was struggling against the restraints. After Hochstetter had nearly drowned him, the exhausted prisoner had been returned to his cell and given time to relive the horrendous experience. _ Hochstetter is a master when it comes to horror tactics. _Strasser thought.

Hogan was deep into his nightmare. He was trying to swim but couldn't move his arms or legs. _Sinking…need air…so cold…home…never see it again… _He woke with a gasp and found himself shivering from the horror of the moment. He could not allow himself to give in to his fears. "No… I'm only cold." He whispered to himself.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

It had been three days since Kinch had radioed the Underground and told them of London's orders to stay on alert status, before London got in touch with them.

Lutz looked at Erika. "Are you up to it?"

"I can do it, Lutz. When do I start?" Erika asked.

"The instructions are that you should apply for the position now, so you can have a couple of days to get comfortable with the hospital routine. The actual specifics will be given to us later."

"Very good. I will go first thing in the morning. Does that mean they expect Colonel Hogan and Major Strasser to arrive at the hospital in a couple of days?" Erika questioned Lutz.

"That's what they said. Colonel Hogan has been held at Gestapo headquarters for three days now. The word is he will be there for five days total." Lutz watched Erika absorb the information.

Although she had never voiced it, he knew Erika was attracted to the American Colonel. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice, whenever she caught word that he had pulled off some daring scheme. He knew she would give her all to this assignment, not only for the sake of the mission, but for the sake of the American Colonel.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kinch had just finished talking to the Underground, who informed him that they had been given an assignment; well that is, _Erika_ had been given an assignment.

"At least now we know London hasn't forgotten about us," Louis said with relief.

"I was beginning to wonder, nobody had heard from them in three days," Newkirk complained.

"If the mission is still a go, then the Colonel must still be alive. I guess the Fuhrer didn't turn him over to the Gestapo for execution after all," Andrew said.

Kinch finished removing the headset and smiled. "So it would seem, Andrew. The Underground had more news for us. The small arms factory that was taken out a few days ago is being set up in the abandoned warehouse North of Hammelburg. They want to take it out while we are waiting for word from London."

"We can't do that. Our orders are to lay low until notified," LeBeau protested.

Carter and Newkirk adamantly agreed.

"Good, 'cause that's what I told them, too," Kinch announced.

"Do you think they'll listen? I mean what with the Colonel gone, will they listen to just us?" Carter asked.

"Well, they'd bloody well better. We don't want to take a chance of blowing this assignment with the Colonel and Strasser. We mess this one up and the Colonel could end up fighting for the wrong side!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

On the evening of the third day, Major Strasser was asked to attend Colonel Hogan's session. Schaffer and Hochstetter were watching the Major, looking for any signs of sympathy, attempts to comfort, or secret communication with a fellow soldier.

Strasser had been following Colonel Hogan's "program" with interest, making his presence known to Hogan, but staying in the background. He occasionally praised Major Hochstetter on his techniques, attempting to appear that he regarded Hogan as no more than an object to be used. It kept Hochstetter and Schaffer off guard. These remarks generally bought him a look from the prisoner that warned of reprisals. This reaction from the prisoner pleased Strasser; it showed the man still had some fight left in him. Strasser was taking that into account while making his life and death decision. He continued to count….

_**--CRACK--**_

"…4"

"Ugh." Hogan had barely enough strength to groan. His agony was running in droplets of sweat down his face, as he laid his head against the pillar between strokes. His knees were buckling under the pain and he was trying to will them to stand strong. _Come on stay on your feet… _The voice calling out the numbers began to echo in his ears. …_Don't pass out. Breathe._

_**--CRACK--**_

"…5"

"Ugh." Hogan pulled his head away from the pillar in awareness of the fire snapping on his back. _That was five. That is all; he promised. _He relaxed his fists in their shackles. A tear escaped from the corner of his right eye and ran down his cheek. He leaned his head down, to his upper right arm, to wipe it away. He wouldn't give the Gestapo Major the satisfaction of seeing that.

_**--CRACK--**_

"…6"

"Umph." He breathed in sharply. _I should have known. _A wave of nausea swept through him, followed by blackness trying to creep in around him. _Hold on a little longer. _

_**--CRACK--**_

"…7"

"Mmm…" Hogan lost his battle. His body drooped against the pillar and his arms, shackled to each side of the pillar, no longer strained to absorb the power being inflicted by the blood stained leather strap stinging his back.

"Enough, Major! The prisoner no longer feels your whip." Schaffer brought Hochstetter back to reality.

The Major was in the midst of recoiling for another blow. His cheeks were flushed with satisfaction, from the knowledge that he was fulfilling a promise he had made to the American Colonel. He brought his arm down to his side and flexed his hand around the black braided handle of the whip. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled with a sigh. "Over all too soon. I hope it was all I promised, Colonel." He walked over to Hogan and tilted his head up, revealing a face moist with the sweat of pain. Hochstetter smiled, and while probing for the pulse in his prisoner's neck, he thought, _I believe it was everything I said it would be, Colonel. I'll consider this promise fulfilled. _

Hochstetter spun around and said, "Well gentlemen, this was a good ending to day three. This should weaken Hogan's resolve considerably. I guarantee he won't get any rest tonight."

Strasser had noted Hogan's determination to stay conscious. _You couldn't outlast Hochstetter, Colonel Hogan. He would have continued until you dropped."_

Schaffer had approached Hogan and was examining his back. "I agree, this should divert his attention and lessen his self control. Major, have your guards take him to his cell and secure him in a prone position. I will have to administer first aide. He can't be allowed to get an infection. Colonel Knefler was quite specific, that the prisoner must be able to answer questions, and a fever from infection would not be conducive to that end."

Strasser, who had been standing quietly, nodded his head, taking in the results of the lashing on the battered prisoner. "Well done, Major!"

"Danke, I have had a lot of practice," Hochstetter gloated.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The doctors that Hogan had been spending time with were busy setting up for phase three.

"Well, Doctors, how are your preparations coming?" Knefler asked. The German Colonel had gone to the hospital at Hohemark to check that everything was proceeding as planned. He didn't want any mistakes in these preparations. Major Becker and Captain Dering had been going over procedures and double checking their calculations.

"Everything is in place, Herr Colonel," the Major assured.

"Good, suppose you tell me how this is going to flow. Will we be able to bring them in and test in the same day?" Knefler asked.

"We will take a couple of days to tranquilize them, run a few tests, and then begin. As I understand it, you want to try to get some answers from the American and Major Strasser. We will guide Major Strasser through that drug induced window of opportunity for answering questions, but move the prisoner into the deeper and more prolonged drug state for manipulation of his mind. Doctor Dering and I will monitor the alpha subject's physical state while the psychologist begins to work on his psyche. Simple." The Major smiled.

"I hope you're right, Doctor Becker. My career may depend on it." Underneath Colonel Knefler's calm confident exterior there was just the smallest trace of apprehension. It is what Knefler laughingly referred to as his "edge". It kept him from getting to comfortable and letting his guard down.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Schaffer had washed off Hogan's back and was dabbing sulfa into the deeper lacerations, when the muscles in the Colonel's back rippled and a low moan announced his return to consciousness. Schaffer watched as Hogan's hands became animated, tensed and clutched at the wood of the bare cot he was secured to.

"…what… are you doing?" Hogan gasped.

"I'm applying sulfa to your back."

"Well, STOP," Hogan barked and gasped for air.

Smiling, Schaffer continued his administrations.

Hogan gritted his teeth and groaned again. "Okay… PLEASE stop," he panted.

"Robert, why don't you just tell us what we want to know, and you won't have to go through this?" Schaffer continued his administrations.

"I told you, I take…" the Colonel paused to bite his lip, in order to keep from crying out. "…full responsibility." His breathing had become fast and shallow in response to the throbbing pain in his back.

"That's very noble." Schaffer stood from the stool he had been sitting on and changed his tactics. He began hollering, "I don't believe you tricked the Major at all. I think you're covering for the Major, aren't you?" He bent down and repeated his question, hollering into Hogan's right ear as he lay confined prone on the cot. Hogan squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could cover his ear to muffle the sound. The sudden change in the Corporal's demeanor was unsettling, which was exactly what Schaffer had hoped.

"No," Hogan choked out.

"YES, Robert! He is playing you for a sap. You're lying here in agony, half starved, while he is resting and gorging himself. Wake up!" The Major paced to the other side of the cell, turned and paced back to his prisoner. "I won't put up with being lied to." He yelled as he struck his prisoner on his back.

"Aahh!" Hogan involuntarily cried out.

Schaffer turned and faced the cell door. "Guard, I am ready to leave."

_Thank-you, God _Hogan thought.

The door opened and Corporal Schaffer stepped out of the cell and into the hallway. Major Hochstetter was coming toward him.

"I came to tell you the food is ready."

"Good!" He turned, to the guard, "Wait thirty minutes and then go in, get him up, help him get his shirt on, cuff his hands in front of him, and usher him down the hall to room two. Sit him in the chair in front of the food and tell him to eat. Is that clear?"

"Jawohl," the guard replied.

"You don't really think he'll feel like eating, do you, Corporal?" Hochstetter asked.

"Absolutely not. Did I say I was going to make it easy for him? To be hungry, yet too overwhelmed by pain to eat is an agony in itself. It's not just his body we have to wear down. It is his mind too!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Strasser was looking out his window when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Good evening, Herr Strasser, I've come to bring you some towels." It was one of the domestics hired to fulfill housekeeping duties in the visitor wing.

"Danke," he distractedly answered.

"There's a fine moon out tonight."

Strasser's ears perked, as he recognized the code. "Ja, a winter moon is always the brightest," he replied.

"Especially on a cold night," the man finished.

"It's about time," Strasser angrily retorted.

"You haven't exactly been easy to reach. I'm Kyle." The man offered his hand.

Strasser shook it and asked, "How do we proceed?"

"That depends on what you have decided to do about the American Colonel."

Strasser turned quickly and paced back to the window, rubbing his face. He looked out on Hammelburg for a moment and then quickly looked back at Kyle. "It's easier to snuff out a life and say it is for the good of a nation, if you don't get to know him or how hard he is fighting to live. Although, I haven't been able to talk to this man, I have observed him. He has a spark that won't burn out but I don't know if it is enough to carry him through."

"You are running out of time, Herr Strasser, and so are we." Kyle opened up one of the towels he had in his hand and revealed two syringes. "This syringe contains morphine. If you decide to proceed with the mission, this will give the American some relief and perhaps allow him to get some rest and regain a little strength." Kyle pointed at the second syringe. "This one will end it quickly and painlessly for the American, it will just look like he succumbed as a result of the Gestapo beatings. It will also end our chances of getting our hands on the Nazi research into mind control. It is your decision, Herr Strasser. We will watch to see if the American walks out or is carried out. If you decide to continue with your mission, you will be contacted once you get to the hospital with the rest of the plan. It is safer for everybody if you don't have too much information right now." Kyle walked to the door and opened it, resuming his role.

"The Bath is at the end of the hall, Herr Strasser, good evening."

"Danke, and good evening to you." Strasser looked down at the two syringes and wrapped his fist around them. _There's no room for error. This decision will be final, once made there will be no turning back._

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Four days after Hogan was taken to Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg, Erika was at the Hospital at Hohemark, applying for the position London told her about.

"Anna Amery," the matronly nurse called. Erika stood and followed her into the next room.

"Tell me, Anna, why do you want to work at the hospital? I suppose you want to be around all of these good looking wounded soldiers. A young girl like you must feel very lonely with all of our men off fighting," the woman accused.

"Nein," Erika timidly responded. She did not want to appear to be a threat to the quiet hospital routine, but rather, a naïve girl, who would follow orders.

"Oh so you are the noble sort, wanting to save lives," the nurse tried again.

"Nein, I need a job, and all I know is taking care of my elderly grandparents. But they died in an air raid and I have no place to go. I thought this would be work that I could do." Erika presented her fabricated story.

The nurse raised her eyes from the papers she held in her hands, studied the young woman and smiled. _Hmm an original answer, an 'honest' voice, just looking, for some good honest work, very good 'Anna'. You'll do. _

"Well, Miss Amery, I believe we can use your services." She hurriedly filled out the necessary paper work. "Take these papers to the Distribution office in the basement; they will issue you two uniforms. Report back to this office at six o'clock tomorrow morning. You may go." The nurse returned to the papers on her desk.

Erika stood. "Danke," she said quietly and exited the room.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Colonel Knefler arrived at Gestapo Headquarters early on the morning of the fifth day, and was now sitting in Hochstetter's office.

"How has our prisoner responded to your methods, Major?" Knefler asked.

"He is wearing down, Colonel. There are times when he is not seeing his surroundings, times when he stares blankly at nothing. He has escaped somewhere into the corner of his mind, but he can be called back to focus on his environment with a few well placed attention getters," Hochstetter answered.

Knefler sat quietly reviewing in his mind the information he read at Dulag. "It is a coping mechanism; his mind is seeking a rest, a place to come to terms with all that has happened, so he can process the information and maintain rational thought. From what I've read, the Colonel used this same technique during his second trip to Hohemark Hospital. This is the barrier we have to get past, if we are going to make him turn his self-control over to us. I wasn't expecting to gain that control through Gestapo methods but it would have made things easier. Doctor Becker will have to pick up the fight. Our hope is that the Colonel's weakened condition will allow us to rip that control away from him. I will see our American now," Knefler ordered.

"Very well, Corporal Schaffer is with him. Our prisoner seems to be on a hunger strike and the Major is encouraging him to eat," Hochstetter said with a snide smile, while looking at his watch. "I am just about due to relieve him."

As they approached Hogan's cell, a flustered and disgruntled German interrogator was just exiting, followed by the Gestapo doctor, the doctor's assistant, Strasser, and three guards.

The Corporal snapped to attention, as did his entourage, as the Oberst approached.

"Heil Hitler," Schaffer sounded off.

Knefler did a quick wave of his hand and responded in turn.

"This is quite a parade you have behind you, Corporal," Knefler observed.

"Yes sir." He glanced over his shoulder at the doctor and the equipment the doctor's assistant was carrying. "I'm afraid we had to…force some nourishment into our prisoner."

Knefler's eyebrows arched, "I see," he said. A small smile slipped across his face as he shook his head back and forth in a negative gesture. _It appears you're not any less stubborn, Colonel. _

Knefler, Hochstetter, Schaffer, Strasser, and two of the guards went back into the cell. Sitting secured in a chair, the prisoner was leaning forward, with his head bowed, attempting to prevent the back of the chair from coming in contact with his painful back. He raised his head as he heard the group enter. _ Oh no, _he thought. _ not more harassment all ready. _Hogan pasted an arrogant smile on his face.

The German Oberst noted the additional cuts and bruises Hogan had acquired since he last saw him. He _does look like he's been worked over these past few days. _Knefler thought. _His eyes don't look distant right now though. I'd say they looked defiant. _

Hogan recognized Knefler, and with a gravely voice he said, "I'm afraid we've just finished breakfast, Colonel. But I'd be glad to ask the doctor to get you some." He pulled the sarcasm out from deep within. The glint was back in his eyes, as he smirked up at his captors. _ It's a POW's duty to harass the enemy, orders are orders _

Strasser looked on with interest. _Considering the struggle he put up against that feeding tube going down his throat, I'm surprised he can talk at all. _

Schaffer flinched at the disrespectful remark made to the Oberst. Looking at the guards he ordered, "Untie him and get him on his feet."

_Ouch! Take it easy, fellas._ Hogan's body ached for sleep; any rest he had managed to catch had come in small snatches, of five or ten minute intervals, over the past forty hours. His head was pounding, his entire body ached and whatever it was they had fed him was making him nauseous. All of this combined became too much to control. He could feel his anger spreading over him like a flash fire.

The guards had no more done as they were ordered when Hogan gathered what strength he had left and, taking advantage of the only time he had been free of restraints and within striking distance of the smug Corporal, placed a well deserved right hook firmly on Schaffer's chin. The Corporal went flying backwards landing on the floor with a surprised look that quickly changed to one of anger. Hogan stumbled and managed to regain his balance and avoided joining the Corporal on the ground.

Knefler smiled and asked, "I take it breakfast was not to your liking, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan looked like he was about to give Knefler an answer to his question, when one of the guards moved in on him and administered a clubbing across his shoulders, sending him to his knees. The other guard delivered a kick to his ribs knocking him on his already injured back, exposing his other side for the same treatment. He then found himself quickly yanked back up on his feet and on display for Schaffer.

Hogan doubled over, hugging his sides, and sank back to his knees. _It was worth it! _He felt satisfaction at seeing Schaffer laid out on the floor and even a little relief from the anger that had been building inside of him.

Schaffer looked up from where he sat on the floor rubbing his injured jaw and ordered, "Secure his hands!"

"You're a little late, Corporal," Hogan said through clenched teeth.

Again the guards stood him on his feet, secured his arms behind him and added their support to keep him standing.

Strasser was evaluating Hogan. _ This is going to buy you a lot of pain, Colonel. Where is your instinct for self-preservation? Or was this action, in fact, a reaction to that instinct? _

Hochstetter stood chuckling at Corporal Schaffer's dilemma.

Knefler, after offering the Corporal a hand up, turned to Hochstetter and said, "It appears you still have some work to do, Major." _You are a challenge, Colonel. I see why you were chosen. Any other man would be cowering in a corner by now. _

This dressing down by the Oberst wiped the smile off of Hochstetter's face and replaced it with a scowl.

Schaffer rushed up to his prisoner and yelled, "That was a dangerous thing to do." He pulled his gun from his holster, placed it to Hogan's head, and looked him in the eyes. Hogan stared back, his eyes cold and without feeling. Finally regaining his composure, Schaffer broke the stalemate and put his gun away. Looking at Hochstetter he coolly said, "He's yours, Major. Teach him some respect."

Hochstetter accepted the challenge. "You don't seem to know when to quit, Colonel Hogan." The Gestapo Major ground his right fist into his left palm. "Let me explain it to you again." Hochstetter turned and marched out of the cell, while again calling over his shoulder, "BRING him!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

On the afternoon of the fifth day after Hogan's transfer to Gestapo Headquarters, Kommandant Klink received a phone call from Colonel Knefler.

Klink had the phone clutched tightly in his fist as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Colonel Klink, preparations have been made at Hohemark for the prisoner. He will be taken there tomorrow morning. You will meet us there," Knefler announced.

"Very good, I wasn't sure there would be anything left of him after Major Hochstetter finished." Klink was fishing for information.

Knefler gave a short laugh. "Oh, there is something left of him. Or at least there was this morning, before he clipped Corporal Schaffer on the chin. Right now, the Major is making good use of their remaining hours together."

Klink found that added bit of information unsettling. He knew what had been going on; he just didn't know when it was happening. To know it was happening at this very moment made his skin crawl. He gave his head a quick shake as if to throw the mental picture out of his head.

"Are you still there Klink?" Knefler inquired.

"Oh, yes Major, just distracted by one of my guards for a minute," he pretended. "I will see you there tomorrow then."

"Excellent, Heil Hitler," the call ended.

Klink took the monocle out of his eye, rubbed his forehead and let his hand slide down his face and back to the desk. Five days with Hochstetter had to be a living nightmare. He sat shaking his head back and forth as he thought, _I'll let Kinch know his CO is still alive, or at least he was alive as of this morning, and will be out of Hochstetter's grasp in another day. I know his men have been anxious. I could see it in their faces and their unusually quiet behavior during roll calls, as their eyes would drift to Hogan's vacant spot in the line up. _

_cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

"So what did Klink want, Kinch? Carter asked.

"He wanted to let us know that the Colonel is still alive, and only has one more day with Hochstetter," Kinch answered

"Good that means London will be getting in touch with us and we won't have to keep sitting on our….." Newkirk paused and looked at Kinch who was not joining in the relief everyone was expressing. "What's the matter, Kinch?

Kinch looked up and said, "Nothing…" he whispered and then added, "…it's just that five days with Hochstetter is a long time."

"What do you think they did to the Colonel, Kinch?" Carter asked.

"We don't want to know, Andrew, and don't ever ask the Colonel either," Louis admonished. "Some things are best forgotten."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hogan's wrists were released from the overhead restraints and he collapsed to the floor. Hochstetter had made his point.

The Major's guards took the American Colonel back to his cell, while he, Knefler, and Schaffer went to discuss tomorrow's move to Hohemark. Strasser entered the cell, behind the guards and watched as they deposited Hogan on the wooden frame they called a bunk.

"You may go," Strasser told the guards. "I'm going to see what I can get out of him."

The guards did as they were ordered. As the door to the cell shut, Hans walked over lifted the prisoner into a sitting position, grabbed him by his shoulders and called, "Colonel Hogan… Colonel Hogan, can you hear me?

_The Gestapo are experts at taking a man to just this side of death. They know exactly how far they can go. _Hans moved his right hand from Hogan's shoulder to his chin, supported the Colonel's head and tried again.

"Colonel Hogan….Hogan." He moved his right hand further up the prisoner's face, raised his eyelids and quickly looked into his eyes. Strasser reached for the flask he had in his pocket as he leaned the American back against the wall. Opening the flask he put it to Hogan's lips and poured a small amount of the brown liquid into his mouth. Hogan swallowed and coughed, opening his eyes with a groan.

The POW's eyes finally registered Strasser's presence and apprehension over came him as he pulled away with an even louder moan. Crossing his arms over his abdomen, Hogan doubled over.

Strasser grimaced. "I know, the pain must be excruciating." The German Major reached into his pocket one more time and pulled out the Syrette, a one time disposable hypodermic syringe. He quickly stabbed it into Hogan's arm and emptied it. Hogan jerked, as what had just happened registered in his mind.

"What….What did…you do?" Hogan managed to ask.

"It's ok Colonel, its just morphine, to help with the pain," Strasser reassured. _ I'm not so sure the other injection might not have been more humane. _

Why did…?" Hogan was too weak to finish; his eyes were no longer focusing; everything became a blur.

"Colonel, listen to me, and try to remember what I'm saying. They are going to try and brainwash you. You've got to fight it. You have to find a point within yourself where you can find strength and focus on it. They can't do it without your help. You have to give up for them to get in. Do you hear me, Colonel?"

Hogan fought to understand the words coming from Strasser's mouth. _Brainwash me? Fight. Don't give up. "_I hear. Who are you, Strasser? What are you?" His world was beginning to darken. His peripheral vision was gone, and what was directly in front of him was visibly shrinking away. "I'm… very tired," Hogan muttered, and went limp in Strasser's arms. Han's sat on the bunk next to Hogan and held him in his arms for a moment, feeling the presence of this man he had just claimed as a partner. "That you have presence of mind to hear me at all is impressive," he muttered. Then he laid him gently on his side. _What makes a man put his life on the line day in and day out, and beyond that how does he convince an entire camp to do the same? _

Strasser was now squatting next to Hogan, looking into the face of the man called "Papa Bear". _London_ _was right. You're not what I expected_. "I hope you have a little fight left in you, Colonel. You're going to need it. We have a job to do."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Erika entered the hospital and showed the guard her papers. There were guards inside all the entrances and exits. Since Allied prisoners were treated here there was a good deal of security. Although getting in was not as difficult as getting out. She watched as those who were leaving the hospital were being frisked and having to empty any bags they were carrying.

Nurse Eberly, the nurse that hired Erika, had assigned her to the 4th floor. Erika observed that there had been two rooms prepared and left vacant, as if waiting for someone. _If these rooms are for whom I think, I am right where I need to be. _Erika's duties thus far had been simple enough. Make beds, take temperatures, assist patients with their meals, deliver clean towels and any other miscellaneous job that needed done.

"Anna, come assist me with the medicine cart," Nurse Eberly ordered. "Each of these paper cups has a room number written on it and contains the patient's medicine. Push the cart behind me and hand me the numbered cup corresponding with the patient's room when I hold out my hand. Do not ask any questions or hesitate in passing the cup. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Nurse Eberly," Erika answered. As they passed the two vacant rooms, Erika asked, "Are these rooms soon to be occupied? I did not leave any towels there today, because no one mentioned we would soon have patients in them."

Nurse Eberly, stopped her determined march down the hall and turned to Erika with a smile, "Anna, please call me Emma, Nurse Eberly is too formal. And the answer to that is yes. We will have an American POW and one of our fine military officers in those rooms tomorrow morning. They will be under guard, but you do not need to be afraid of them."

_What luck_ Erika thought.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

On the evening of the fifth day Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk met in the tunnel with Lars and a man Lars brought with him, Kyle, who was sent to fill them in on their assignment.

"Your Colonel is alive," was Kyle's opening statement.

"Well, he had bloody well better be!" Newkirk gave Kyle a menacing look.

Kyle glared back, "Strasser did not decide until tonight whether the Ameri…" Kyle stopped himself and rephrased his sentence, "…Colonel Hogan would live or die."

"Why you…" Newkirk reached out to grab the agent when Kinch stepped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders stopping his advance.

"Not now Newkirk," He said and then reached out to his side to grab LeBeau, who was quickly spitting out French insults and closing in on Kyle. Carter, too, was protesting but at least was not bearing down on the man.

Kyle looked the men over and continued, "Major Strasser has decided to go ahead with the mission and that requires Colonel Hogan to go to Hohemark for the testing. They will both be moved to the hospital early tomorrow morning. They'll have two days of pre-meds to begin a kind of euphoria to relax them and lower their resistance. Those are the two days we have to accomplish our mission," Kyle was explaining. "Once the documents are at the hospital, we will acquire the information concerning the studies of the drugs they have tested, their concentrations, combinations, interactions, length of use, and the effects they had on the test subjects they were given to."

"I thought England had its own study concerning mind control," Carter puzzled.

"Let's just say the Nazis have not put the value on human life that we have and it would take us years to get where they are now," Kyle said as a matter of fact.

"How do you propose to explain our being gone? We can't just disappear, somebody will miss us," LeBeau reminded him.

"Your Kommandant will be leaving in the morning to join the officers gathering at Hohemark, and he will be replaced by one of our operatives. You men will escape tomorrow, after noon role call. Our man will keep the search local until your return the following night when you will be recaptured and returned here to Stalag 13."

"So are we going to draw thirty days in the cooler out of this?" Carter asked.

Louis started muttering at Carter, and Newkirk hit Andrew's shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Andrew, the cooler is the least of our worries, we 'ave to get back alive first, Mate."

Kyle persisted with his instructions, "Colonel Hogan will have what you need to pick up and bring back for the courier to take to England. We will leave it to you on how to get to him. But you will need to make contact tomorrow night after 10pm and before midnight."

"What is it we're looking for?" Kinch asked.

"You don't need to know that right now. If you're caught we will make no rescue attempt. Your capture will give credence to Strasser's story and you will all be shot. Strasser will no doubt be exonerated and his use as a double agent secured. Colonel Hogan's charge of espionage will be upheld and he will either become a member of the Nazi Party or also be shot. Any questions?" Kyle sat back and waited for the protests and the indecision that would normally follow the "your on your own and don't expect any help if you're caught" statement when presented.

"We'll need to know a few things if you expect us to get in touch with Colonel Hogan. Like the layout of the hospital, where they are keeping him, location of guards, if there is any outdoor lighting and the terrain around the hospital for starters," Kinch stated.

Kyle's eyes widened slightly when he heard Kinch's questions. _One man speaks for all? This is a cohesive group. They don't seem surprised by, or at least they're willing to accept, the terms of this assignment. Maybe the rumors we've heard of their exploits aren't rumors at all. _"I've got that information right here." Kyle took a diagram of the hospital out of his coat, and opened it on the radio table saying, "Gather around."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The night before Klink's departure to Hohemark, a staff car arrived, carrying Klink's temporary replacement.

"Kommandant Klink, I am Captain Cuyler, I have been sent to relieve you while you are away at Hohemark."

Klink looked the younger officer over. "Uh huh, and what experience have you had Captain?" The Kommandant stood and walked around the desk to look the junior officer over.

"It has been my assignment for the last year to be a temporary replacement, whenever one is needed. I began by following and observing and gradually moved into assignments of one or two day duration and am now being placed wherever I am needed for as long as I am needed. Of course I am not as experienced as you, Kommandant, your no escape record is well known," Cuyler praised.

This last statement caused Klink to straighten and strut back to his desk. "Well Captain, you will do. Sergeant Schultz will explain the routine and show you around. I will be leaving with General Burkhalter in an hour. Although, I do not know when I will be returning, I don't anticipate being gone for more than four days. You may use my living quarters. Do you have anything you wish to ask me?" Klink asked.

"Nein, Herr Oberst."

Klink eyed the younger man, "Captain, I expect to find all of my prisoners here, where I left them, on my return," Klink warned.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" _You don't care where they go in between your departure and your return, do you? _Cuyler smiled

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Early the next morning, Major Hochstetter entered Hogan's cell.

"I want him here…" Hochstetter pointed at the ground in front of him, "…on his knees." The Gestapo Major ordered.

Hogan was resting, unaware of Hochstetter's presence, until he was pulled off the bunk and pushed to his knees on the floor of his cell.

"Ugh!" Hogan groaned. Unable to stay up on his knees, he sank back, sitting on his legs, with his arms wrapped around him trying to support all the aching he was experiencing. He was gradually losing awareness of who was standing in front of him, and retreated deeper into his mind, trying to comfort himself. He listened to the air being drawn into his lungs and concentrated on the slow rise and fall of his chest, thinking of …nothing. He had to separate from his reality, allow no more stimuli to assault his already overloaded mind and body. He had to…maintain his sanity.

"They are taking you from me today Colonel Hogan. I hope the time we had together will be as memorable to you as I know it will be to me," the Gestapo Major crowed.

Hogan did not appear to be hearing Hochstetter. He starred at the floor with his arms still wrapped around himself. Hochstetter stepped forward and crouched down in front of his captive. He reached over and raised Hogan's face toward his own. The Colonel's eyes were unseeing. Hochstetter passed his hand in front of his prisoner's face. There was no reaction.

. _It appears you have about reached your limit Hogan. If I had one more day… _Hochstetter dreamed as he released the Colonel's face. Hogan's gaze again drifted down to the floor in front of him.

"I may not have won Colonel Hogan, but neither have you," he finally growled.

Looking up at the guard, who was holding the prisoners restraints Hochstetter ordered, "Get him ready to travel!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The truck carrying Colonel Hogan pulled up to the back entrance of the hospital followed by the staff car carrying Knefler, Strasser and Schaffer. Physically, Hogan was able to get a little rest after Strasser injected him with the morphine and before they came to put the shackles on him to load him into the truck.

Now, shackled hand and foot, he was literally dragged in through the back door of the hospital and was trying very hard to stay conscious. The morphine had worn off and he found the added weight of the heavy restraints a burden on muscles already strained and aching. Hogan was busy trying to comprehend what was happening to him. There were segments of time that were missing. He remembered striking Schaffer, but his next memory was Strasser telling him to remember…something.

_…smells like… a hospital! _Hogan's subconscious had locked the memory of that smell away, until now, when it accosted his senses once again. _Why?... Not … compassion. _The smell of the hospital brought back memories of his last visit. Hogan thought back to the mental pictures that had revealed themselves to him while on his way to Gestapo Headquarters. Whatever was happening to him in those memories was not dictated by concern for his well being. _Who is Strasser…what is he up to?...something about…brainwashed… Can't think straight. Did I say anything at Gestapo headquarters…Can't remember…lost track of my days… _Hogan's strength was ebbing and he drifted into a pain-induced sleep.

Major Becker met the group of officers and screwed up his face at the sight of the unkempt prisoner. "He will have to be cleaned up before we go any further. This is a hospital after all." Dr. Becker stepped to the receiving desk, picked up the phone and made a call.

Becker turned back around to the group and looked the prisoner up and down. _He looks like he has been worked over pretty well. He's physically exhausted. What is his mental state? The_ doctor opened the prisoners eyes it was hard to judge the level of his awareness in the dim light of the receiving dock, though it appeared his pupils were equal in size. He ran his hands through Hogan's hair feeling for contusions or swelling. _ He doesn't appear to have any head injuries to interfere with our tests. _

Hogan came to, as the doctor was looking him over. The Colonel didn't like this man and not just from their interaction at Stalag 13, but there was something else he hadn't been able to bring into focus yet. He pulled his face away from the scrutinizing look of the doctor. _Stay awake, _he told himself.

Becker looked around at the officers standing mutely close by, "Are there any injuries that I need to know about?" he asked.

"We've stayed away from breaking any bones. He does have some lacerations on his back from a flogging at the hands of Major Hochstetter that Corporal Schaffer has kept clean and treated with sulfa." Knefler informed Becker.

The Doctor walked around behind Hogan and reached for the blood stained shirt. Hogan did not want the Nazi doctor to touch him, but a barely audible "No", was all the protest he could offer as the guards kept their firm hold on him.

"It's too dark in here," Becker mumbled. He looked at the guards and said, "Turn his back around to the light."

Hogan stiffened and offered some resistance, but it was hardly noticeable.

Becker again reached to raise the Colonel's shirt and examine his back. Hogan closed his eyes, clenched his jaw and endured the pain from the doctor's exam.

Becker after probing the wounds, nodded and said, "A few spots of infection starting, but nothing we can't wash out and treat."

The elevator connecting the dock with the hospital opened and two hospital orderlies stepped off. Becker motioned the men over. "This patient needs cleaned up. Bathe him and get him some clean hospital attire. Then take him to the fourth floor exam room. I'll meet you there."

Hogan mumbled, "You can't experiment on POW's…against… Geneva Convention."

Knefler, who had turned to listen to his prisoner, turned back to Becker and said, "Our guards will have to accompany him, Doctor. There may have been a breach in our security." Knefler glanced at Strasser. "If so we don't know to what lengths the Underground would go to stop our testing."

Becker looked at Hogan again and then back to Knefler and nodded. "Very well, send your guards along. I'll order some medication for him." Becker looked at the orderlies and instructed, "Allow the medicine 20 minutes to be absorbed into his system before you begin to bathe him. He'll sleep and make your job easier."

Hogan didn't like what he was hearing; he focused his strength, looked at Knefler and in a weakened voice warned, "I will have criminal charges filed against you after the war. I promise."

After his statement Hogan briefly closed his eyes and grimaced. Even that small effort made his abdominal muscles throb. He opened his eyes again and looked at Strasser, which was observed by Knefler. _Looking for some answers from your comrade, Colonel? _

"Perhaps Colonel, but I'm willing to bet you will have forgotten all about this, and will be rejoicing in our victory." Knefler informed his prisoner.

…_never forget… _Hogan thought.

The guards turned Hogan over to the orderlies and removed the chains, which took some of the strain off of his muscles. However, the relief he felt seemed to have the opposite effect and he slumped as he again lost consciousness. The orderlies each grabbed an arm and placed it over their shoulders to support the weakened prisoner. They entered the elevator; the elevator door closed and Hogan began his ascent into hell.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Becker looked at Knefler and commented, "His physical condition is sufficiently weakened, but he is still belligerent. If his government knows the strength of this man, his conversion could be quite a victory for the Third Reich. After his examination, I'll have him confined to his room and we'll get him started on the drugs, that I hope will begin to break through his determination."

Becker turned his attention to Hans.

"Major Strasser, we have a room for you also," Becker informed.

"For me?" He looked at Colonel Knefler. "What is this, Herr Oberst? Am I to be imprisoned here while you test the American?"

"As I told you at Stalag 13, I am not convinced of your innocence. I wish to ask you some questions and I need truthful answers. We believe we have a method to obtain them. If you are telling the truth, as you say, you have nothing to fear. You will simply end up well rested. On the other hand, if you have been lying to us, you will be charged with treason and executed." Knefler took out his gun and pointed it at Strasser. "Now, please follow the doctor."

Strasser turned and did as he was ordered. "I assure you Herr Oberst, you will only find that I am loyal to the Fatherland." _Of course that doesn't necessarily mean we are fighting for the same cause. _

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Nurse Eberly," Becker called as he walked down the hall writing on a chart. "I want you to draw up this medication and go down to the patient baths on 'Two'. An American officer is there and in need of this injection. There are two guards and two orderlies with him; they will assist you if you have any problems."

"Yes, Herr Doctor," Eberly said, taking the chart.

"Just leave the chart at the nurses station, I will pick it up on my way back through." He said and disappeared down the hall.

Emma looked at the medication order, nodded, and went to draw up the syringe.

Nurse Eberly entered the patient bath area and found Hogan sitting on the edge of a chair, leaning forward, and surrounded by the guards and orderlies. "My, he must be a dangerous man, to have this much attention." Emma commented upon entering the room. "Roll up his sleeve; I have an injection to give per Dr. Becker's order."

Hogan tried to pull his arm away from the orderlies but it was useless in his weakened state. One guard pulled him back in the chair, causing him to stifle an outcry. The guard then put a strangle hold on him from behind, while the orderlies held his arm and rolled up his sleeve.

Emma moved in and crouched down next to Hogan. "Don't worry Colonel," the nurse offered. "It will only sting for a minute."

"What… is it going to do… to me?" Hogan managed to choke out. The effort it took to speak exhausted Hogan and he was having trouble staying focused on his surroundings. He so wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but he was afraid of what they would do to him without his knowing. Not that he could do anything about it.

Eberly talked as she took an alcohol soaked cotton ball and cleaned an area of skin, preparing it for the injection. She could see the apprehension in his eyes and softly explained, "My 'papa' used to be a 'bear' just like you when I had to get his medicine down him."

_Did I just hear a message? _ He was brought back to awareness as he felt the needle prick his arm.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it?" the nurse asked.

The guard released his hold. "What's going to happen now?" Hogan asked.

"It's all right, Colonel," Emma tried to reassure in a soothing voice, "You're going to feel some relief from your pain and get a little sleep. It will help you get through these next few hours."

"No, I need to stay awake." _ I can't make a mistake. I need to find some way to talk to Strasser. _

"No, you need some rest." Emma answered firmly, but in a way meant to reassure the American. She took Hogan's face in her hands and said, "Trust me, Colonel, this is what you need." _You must get some strength back if you hope to survive this. _ "Now, close your eyes, and let it happen."

Hogan fought it as long as he could but in the end, he slept.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	25. Chapter 25

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 25

The orderly recognized that the drug had taken hold and began unbuttoning the Colonel's shirt. In a matter of minutes they had him undressed and soaking in the warm soapy water of the tub. Hogan would occasionally moan as the orderlies scrubbed the grime of the past five days away, but when they began to clean his back it momentarily revived him and he wanted to get away from whatever was causing his discomfort. Whether it was the medicine or his brain refusing to accept any more pain, he suddenly quieted down, his eyes again closed, and he became completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Nurse Eberly, who had been gathering up the prisoner's clothes and putting them in a bag, assured the guards he was not attempting to escape, but only reacting to the pain.

"He won't remember any of this," Emma, said as she approached the tub to get a better look at the source of the Colonel's hurting. "Umm, that has to be painful," she sympathized on seeing his back. Some of the deeper lesions were bleeding slightly, causing red swirls in the water. "Don't scrub, blot the lesions. We don't want to disrupt the healing that has already started. Then when you stand him up, and before you get him out of the tub, rinse his back with clean water, making sure to rinse all of the soap off. I'll see that Doctor Becker knows about this. Emma turned to leave and continued giving instructions as she grabbed the bag containing the prisoner's soiled clothes, and headed for the door. "Make sure you wash his hair and shave him, oh…" she turned to the orderlies and added, "…and blot his back dry; don't rub!"

"All present and accounted for, Herr Captain," Schultz announced.

"Excellent," Cuyler said, and continued, I will be here while your Kommandant is away. Do not think because Kommandant Klink is gone it will be any '_easier to escape'_. Any attempt at escape will be dealt with severely. I hope I have made myself clear. Dismissed!" Cuyler turned and marched on to the next barrack followed by Sergeant Schultz.

The men of Barrack Two broke rank and filed back into the barrack. Once the door closed Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter made their way to the tunnel entrance.

Kinch looked at McLaughlin, who was anxiously watching their departure, and said, "Mike, if anybody asks, keep them thinking we're somewhere in camp for as long as you can. Cuyler will do the rest after we miss the next roll call. If everything goes according to plan, we will be back by tomorrow midnight. Don't wait too much longer than that, if you don't see us, to start evacuating the camp."

Mike nodded, "Good luck guys. We'll keep it together until you get back. Just don't be stopping at any beer halls."

Kinch grinned and followed the others down into the tunnels. McLaughlin was willing to do whatever he could from within Stalag 13, but he wanted no part of going out beyond the wire. An earlier escape attempt from another POW camp had turned out disastrous, and Mike was haunted by the memories. The war would have to end before he would venture beyond the machine gun towers without an escort. It made his being stationed at Stalag 13, from which "there had never been a successful escape", a logical place to fight the remainder of the war.

The four made their way through the woods and along the edge of the swamp. Kinch was making sure everyone was keeping up, when he looked back and noticed Carter was hopping up and down like a rabbit. Kinch frowned and silently motioned to Newkirk to look behind him. It wasn't long before Newkirk was trudging back to his bouncing comrade.

"What are you doing, Andrew?" Newkirk demanded.

"I lost my boot in the mire," he exclaimed.

"Oh blimey, where at?" Newkirk was looking behind Carter. "Never mind; I see it." The top fourth of the boot was sticking out of the mud, while the inside was slowly filling with goop oozing in around the lacings.

Peter plucked the shoe out of the "soup" and pouring the mud out with a flare handed it back to Carter, who was trying to balance like a crane and reinsert his foot.

Peter looked up to motion the two ahead of them to move on and was met with a Frenchman standing with his hands on his hips and a black Sergeant shaking his head with his hand over his eyes.

He looked back in time to grab Andrew before he toppled over into the mucky swamp.

"Are you ready now?" Newkirk demanded.

"Yeah, thanks, Newkirk." Carter said, quietly.

"Come on, you walk in front of me," Newkirk said, playfully hitting Carter with his hat. "I'll keep an eye on your shoes!"

General Burkhalter and Kommandant Klink arrived at the hospital later that morning. They walked past the checkpoints as they entered without stopping. The guard on duty stood at attention and saluted.

The General approached the front desk and ordered, "Inform Colonel Knefler that I am here."

"Also tell him that Colonel Klink is here," Klink added.

Burkhalter looked down his nose and added, "Yes, you had better _warn_ him that Klink is here. He still has time to get away," the General grumbled. Burkhalter had made taking verbal "shots" at Klink a hobby.

Klink had no choice but to smile and pretend to be amused, while taking his anger out on the end of his swagger stick, which he squeezed and twisted with his left hand.

"Jawohl, Herr General, Colonel Knefler left word for you to join him on the fourth floor. You may take that elevator," the receptionist said, as she pointed behind her.

Colonel Knefler had been notified of the General's arrival and met the two officers as they exited the elevator. The three then joined Becker and received an account of the time Hogan spent with Hochstetter.

"Major Hochstetter and Corporal Schaffer have worn him down physically," Knefler commented. "I know his history after his capture and before Stalag 13, but tell me how was he when he arrived at the camp?"

Klink answered without pause, "Weary, angry, unsure of himself and from what I later came to learn, he was uncharacteristically quiet."

"Tell me, Colonel, when he was quiet, did it appear that he wasn't hearing or seeing you?" Knefler inquired.

Klink brought back the image of the 'Colonel Hogan' that arrived at his door on that day almost a year and a half ago. Why did he not want to answer that question? Why was his first thought 'how will this be used against Hogan'? _This is dangerous thinking. I must answer the question._ "I…"

The General interrupted, "I brought him in my staff car from Wetzlar transition camp to Stalag 13, Colonel, and no I don't think he was always aware, he sat quietly staring, his jaw was set, his teeth clenched, and his cuffed hands were in a fist," Burkhalter stated.

"_You_ brought him, Herr General?" Knefler asked, surprised.

Burkhalter took exception, not to the question, but to the inflection in which it was asked. "Yes, Colonel Knefler, I brought him. Apart from being curious about the man who had been wreaking havoc across Germany and gave no information during a Gestapo interrogation…" The General paused and looked over at the unconscious prisoner, "…it was a military courtesy extended due to his rank."

"Very good, General, I meant no insolence." _ You may not want to admit it, but it sounds like there is respect mixed in with that 'military courtesy', Herr General. _

"I'm just trying to get a more complete picture of how he is coping. We have been measuring his physical state at each stage. I'm trying to get a bearing on his mental state. You might say, I'm looking for the crack in his armor."

"Do you have anything to add, Kommandant?" Knefler looked back at Klink.

"Ja, just one thing more, after three months time he appeared to be recovered," Klink responded.

Burkhalter looked at Hogan's back and scowled, "I imagine this was inflicted by Major Hochstetter personally."

"Yes General, so I was told," Becker confirmed.

Burkhalter nodded his head. _Good, now that he has had his fun, maybe he will leave my Luft Stalags and **me** alone. _

"Will his weakened physical state allow the drugs to push him over the edge?" the General asked.

Becker replied, "We don't have an answer to that. What we are looking for is progress. Any advance is a step in the right direction. The last attempt yielded nothing of significance." The doctor paused and smiled, "At least nothing of military significance. He clung to his belief of good and evil, right and wrong; those dogmas we didn't get past."

"I understand that Chief of SS Intelligence General Kaltenbrunner has brought you into the fold, Herr General. You will join the German General Staff for a presentation by Doctor Strughold this afternoon. Your questions will be answered then," the doctor assured.

Klink was still silently watching the doctor. He felt angry. "How can he sleep through your debridement and suturing of those wounds? It has to be painful," Klink asked. _ If this is any indication of your five day ordeal, Colonel, I can't imagine how you could have any mind left. _

_"_He's been medicated. He should sleep for several hours." Becker said looking at the Kommandant. Noticing Klink's pallor he smiled and asked, "Do you need to sit down, Colonel?"

Lutz and Armin were waiting by the truck, checking the time. "Here they come." Armin spotted the four men making their way through the underbrush to the truck.

"Did you run into some trouble?" Lutz asked.

"Ask Laurel and Hardy." LeBeau gave a nod of his head toward Carter and Newkirk.

"What?" Lutz asked

"Forget it. We just got off to a slow start," Kinch answered.

They climbed into the back of the truck, followed by Armin, while Lutz jumped into the drivers seat. The truck was filled with plumbing supplies. It was felt this would be a safe cover. Not many soldiers would want to confiscate bathroom fixtures.

"We will be staying just outside of Hohemark for a few hours on a farm. We'll eat, go over the plan and rendezvous with Underground members who will have information for us about what is happening at the hospital. In the mean time I suggest you get some sleep now, while you can." After giving that bit of advice, Armin found himself a spot in the bouncing truck and closed his eyes.

The four POW's kept their eyes open. They didn't like surprises. Sleep would wait.

LeBeau watched Armin find a spot to lie down. Looking back at his friends he asked, "So we are not going to try to get Colonel Hogan out of there?" He thought maybe if he asked again the answer would change. "I don't see why we should leave him at the hands of the Boche." He brooded. Louise had been caged the longest and had been beaten often when he was first incarcerated, He had watched his comrades come and go from Gestapo interrogations over and over again until eventually some didn't come back at all.

"Louis, we've been all through this." Kinch ran his hands over his hair. He appeared strained as he looked into the anxious faces in front of him. I know you don't want to leave the Colonel there. Neither do I. But the goal we set with the Colonel is still the goal we hope to attain. He's been through too much to give it up now. Colonel Hogan wants to maintain the operation we have here. That was the original plan, and as far as I can see that hasn't changed."

"What if he's changed his mind, Kinch?" Newkirk uttered.

Kinch thought for a minute, then he shook his head negatively, "He's always been willing to risk it all; that's what has made this operation a success; attempting and doing the impossible. You don't really think he would change now?"

"Nurse, where is Doctor Becker? It's almost one o'clock," Doctor Dering demanded.

"He is finishing with the American prisoner in the exam room, Doctor," Emma said. "Do you need him?

"I need someone to assist me in my preparations on the sixth floor," Dering ordered.

Erika watched as Emma hurriedly put her chart down and jumped to attend to the doctors demands. "Do you need a nurse to assist you, Doctor?"

"Do you see a patient here yet, Nurse? If I needed a nurse I would have said so. I said 'someone', anyone will do," Dering said sarcastically.

Looking around her eyes lit on Erika. "Anna," Emma called.

_Oh no, please don't send me with him; he's pompous and rude. _

Emma continued, "Please go with Doctor Dering, he will instruct you as to what he needs done."

"Yes Nurse Eberly," Erika said with resignation. She followed the doctor into the elevator.

Schultz entered Barrack Two and looked around at the quiet room. _This is unusual, _he thought, _ there's usually one of Colonel Hogan's men here. Where are they? _Schultz walked back outside with a worried look on his face. McLaughlin was sitting on the bench outside of the door.

Mike was the first man from Barrack Two that Schultz ran into. "Hey, Mike, where are Carter, Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch?"

McLaughlin smiled, _I hope you have your running shoes on, Schultzie. You're about to get the "ole song and dance". _

Doctor Dering had kept Erika busy helping him set up the room where they would begin their experiment. Doctor Becker had joined them a short time ago and they were just about to finish up. Erika had been handed a tray with some glass syringes on it and told to set them on the Mayo stand. As she started across the room, Doctor Dering turned and knocked the tray out of her hand.

"Clumsy girl!" he hollered. "Can't you do anything? What a mess. That's it; you're out of here." He grabbed Erika by the arm and proceeded to march her out of the room.

He took her down the hall still scolding her for her actions. Anyone who was nearby took off in the opposite direction. Everyone knew Doctor Dering had a temper and they wanted to stay clear.

"Of all the incompetent things…"

Dering grabbed Erika's hand and shoved a roll of negatives into it. "The color is blue. Get this to Major Strasser," he whispered quickly and resumed his tirade.

"I will speak to Nurse Eberly about you. Now go back down to the fourth floor and report to her."

Erika quickly recovered from her awed stance. _Doctor Dering is my contact?_ "You do that, doctor. I will tell her how you knocked the tray out of my hand and acted like it was my fault! I don't appreciate being treated this way, and don't ask me to assist you again!" Erika spun around and headed for the stairs. She wasn't going to stand and wait for an elevator with a roll of negatives in her hand.

Doctor Dering watched, dumbfounded, as the girl held her head up and marched away. _Not bad 'Anna', not bad_ Dering went back to the testing room and Doctor Becker.

After she was on the stairs, Erika placed the negatives in the pocket of her dress. She stopped to breathe, and to comprehend that the obnoxious Doctor Dering had just handed her the negatives of the information they were after. Kyle had briefed her the night before that she would be passed the information, and that her contact would give her the next step. After that her part would be done. She would be discharged the next morning for some made up reason. She continued her descent to the fourth floor. _ That little show ought to be a good enough reason to dismiss me tomorrow. _She would have liked to have stayed and kept an eye on Papa Bear, but she knew the only way to keep ahead of the Gestapo or SD was to get in and get out, before they found out anything.._ Now to get this…_ She patted her pocket. _…to Strasser. _

The truck carrying the escaped POW's arrived at the farm.

"Follow me," Armin directed.

The men were ushered into the farmhouse and down to the cellar. It was arranged comfortably with a table, chairs, blankets and food. The men would stay there out of sight and wait for their next contact.

Erika arrived back on the fourth floor and was looking for Nurse Eberly. She almost ran into her as she stepped out of one of the rooms reserved for the two new arrivals. "Oh, I'm sorry Nurse Eber…Emma," she said. "I was just looking for you to tell you I was back and that I had a little run in with Doctor Dering," Erika, said, as she observed the German soldier standing at the door to the patient's room.

"Emma looked at Erika surprised, "Oh you did? And you have lived to tell about it?" she smiled.

"I'm sure he will tell you all about it," Erika said. "He was very rude." She was curious as to who was in the room that Emma had just exited.

"Have the new patients arrived?" Erika looked toward the guard standing outside the closed door.

"Yes, Major Strasser is in this room. The American Colonel is in the other room," Emma explained.

"Is the American dangerous?" Erika pretended to be concerned.

"No Anna. I told you there is no need to be afraid of them. They will be heavily medicated and will not hurt you. Now come we have work to do."

Emma talked as they walked, "Anna, we are going to be short staffed tonight. I am going to go home early and get some rest so that I can come back and work tonight. You go ahead and get the clean linen passed to the rooms, and then you can help feed some of the patients. The other nurses will tell you if they need anything else done." Emma turned and walked over to the nurses' station.

" Wilson!" Schultz huffed and puffed as he entered the infirmary, "Mike McLaughlin said Carter and LeBeau had come to talk to you. Where are they?"

"Oh they left here about 10 minutes ago. I think they were going to the Motor Pool to meet Kinch and Newkirk."

Schultz sighed, and slowly lumbered out the door on his way to the Motor Pool.

Wilson snickered. _Poor Schultz! He's going to have a long afternoon. _

Anna was passing out the linen, the guard to, Colonel Hogan's room, opened the door to let her in. The guard stood in the door way as she went in and laid the linen on a small table next to the head of the bed. She looked at Hogan as she passed him. He was still deeply asleep. _The papa bear, in nature never sleeps deeply. He is always alert, just like our 'Papa Bear' is normally. Don't worry Colonel; I'm keeping an eye on you. _ She hurried back past the guard on her way to the next room.

As she approached Major Strasser's room, the guard looked at her debated silently for a minute and then decided to let her pass. She entered and found the Major in a bathrobe looking out the window smoking a cigarette. She froze for an instant. She was expecting him to be in bed and not so…mobile.

"Good day, Herr Strasser," she began.

Strasser did not turn around, but continued to look out the window without saying a word.

Hans was reviewing his earlier meeting with Nurse Eberly. _ Emma said I would have to hold the negatives temporarily. Hogan would not be coherent enough to understand for a few more hours. Dering is suppose to get it to me. He's taking a big risk. _

"The color is blue," Erika said softly. Strasser did not answer. He was deep in thought.

_Oh for goodness sake, he's not going to bite me. _Erika cleared her voice and walked closer to Strasser. "I said, Herr Strasser…"

Hans turned at the sound of his name and faced the girl that was walking toward him and was surprised to see "Greta" the waitress who had passed him the note at the restaurant. He quickly recovered. _So we meet again. _

"…the color is blue," Erika announced. She saw the recognition in his eyes but he remained silent.

Erika had been shocked when she was briefed about her mission and learned that Strasser was a British Agent. _I hope they're sure about their information. _She thought

Strasser held out his hand, Erika took the roll of negatives out of her pocket and placed it in his hand. He quickly shoved his fist and the negatives in the pocket of his robe and turned back to the window.

"What is your name?" he asked as he continued to look out the window.

"Anna, Herr Major."

"Thank you for the towels, Anna."

Erika continued her rounds.


	26. Chapter 26

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 26

Emma had just passed through the exit checkpoint on her way out of the hospital. She glanced at her watch. She was to be back in time to get the negatives from Strasser and transfer them to the American Colonel, before Hans was taken to see Doctor Ulrich Mahler, who would be arriving at the hospital around nine o'clock. _Anna, or whoever she is, has been a good operative. I did notice the relieved look on her face when she left Major Strasser's room, but that shouldn't arouse any suspicion, it can be attributed to going into a room where the patient has a guard on the door _Emma laughed to herself,_ and she's not a bad worker either. I'm sorry I can't keep her._

Mean while back at Stalag 13, Schultz had been directed from the Motor Pool, to the Recreation Hall, looking for the four POW's that were eluding him. Someone at the Rec. Hall said it was the foursome's rotation on kitchen duty. It took Schultz a little extra time to check out the kitchen.

"Come on Schultz, we won't have anything left if you keep testing it." The portly guard was the most experienced food tester in camp. "Tell us what you want, maybe we can help." The men on kitchen duty were desperate for him to ask his question and move on; everyone had been told to be ready with an answer if Schultz showed up asking for Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, or Newkirk. Schultz finally voiced his question and was told they went to see Lieutenant Miller.

Colonel Hogan was attempting to wake up. The hospital smell was the first thing that registered in his mind. He tried to open his eyes, but could only bat them open once or twice before they would close again and he would slip back into peaceful slumber. Gradually over the next twenty minutes sounds from the hallway began to make their way to his conscious mind, then fade away again as he drifted somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.

A nurse from the afternoon shift came in to check on him. Hogan was lying prone; he had been placed on his stomach by Emma's intercession, when he was brought to his room, following his time spent with Dr. Becker. The nurse checked her patient's dressings both on his back and his wrists. Then she reached to feel for the pulse in his neck, the touch registered an alert in Hogan's mind and in his half awake state he reached up to his neck without ever opening his eyes.

"Sorry Colonel I can't stay and hold hands. I've other patients to see." She gently laid his hand back down on the bed, wrote in his chart and left.

The click of the door seemed to bring him around. He opened his eyes and looked out across the room his eyes were not quite focusing yet. He could smell clean sheets and feel the soft bed. _…home…? _Then the hospital smell registered and reminded him where he was. _ …not home…maybe someday. _He started to use his arms to push himself up on his side.

"Um!" He stopped abruptly and buried his face in his pillow and let out a soft moan. _Hochstetter_._ He_ tried a different approach and gingerly rolled onto his side. He began to take notice of his current state. _ Clean dressings on my wrists. He_ put a hand to his chest to see what was wrapped so tightly around him and noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform. He instinctively reached for his dog tags. They were gone too. His hand hit his chin while he was groping for his tags and he realized he had been shaved.

_I need to get up and check out what's going on. How long have I been asleep? As stiff as I am it feels like days. _

Getting up was easier said than done. It was slow going with a fair amount of lip biting, but he finally made it to a sitting position on the side of the bed. His eyes were focusing better now but his head began to pound. He looked around at the stark room. Except for his bed, a small table, and a chair, the room was empty.

_There's no clock, no mirror… _

He paused as his eyes stopped on the window.

_and__ no bars! _

Erika had finished her shift and met Theo, the owner, of the safe house, located just outside of town, where she had been staying these past few days. Lutz stepped out onto the porch and waved as Theo pulled his truck down the tree lined lane leading to the farm. Although there was less than a year's difference between Erika and Lutz ages, she still considered him her "little" brother. Probably because her other four older brothers called him "Little Lutz". A nickname he detested. It was a name that Erika reserved for use when she wanted to get his attention.

"Lutz," she called as she ran toward him from the truck. "I'm so glad you're here. Did you have any trouble?" Erika questioned.

"Not a bit. Come, there are some men anxious to talk to you," Lutz grabbed her by the hand and led her into the house.

Erika followed her brother down into the cellar. The men Lutz referred to were sitting around the table quietly talking. At the sight of Erika they all fell silent, and stood to offer her their seats.

"Thank-you, gentlemen," she said, while allowing Carter to hold his chair for her.

LeBeau was the first to ask, "Have you seen Colonel Hogan?"

Erika was touched at the depth of feeling in that question. She reached over and laid her hand on Louis'. The anticipation for the answer was easy to read on all of their faces. She knew the feelings of concern they shared. She herself had felt those concerns for the people she worked with. Small intimate groups of people working together, for a common cause, trusting each other with their lives; you feel a great absence when one is missing.

Her voice was soft and peaceful when she spoke, "Yes, I have seen him. He was sleeping when I saw him, resting quietly in a clean bed."

It was quiet for a minute. Kinch cleared his throat, "Was he sleeping or unconscious?"

Erika held up her hand to stop any further questions for the moment and said, "Here is what I know. Dr Becker came and told Nurse Eberly, to take some medication to Colonel Hogan. When Emma, the nurse, came back she complained to Dr. Becker about the orderlies, who were bathing the American, being too rough washing the injuries on his back. Doctor Becker asked if she had given the injection. She said yes. Then the doctor said Colonel Hogan would sleep through everything, and not remember any of it."

"They drugged him," LeBeau uttered angrily.

Erika continued "Yes, they did. But it helped Colonel Hogan to rest. I know he was able to sleep at least five hours, maybe more." Louis was quiet. He understood what Erika had said, but he still didn't like it, and he knew Colonel Hogan wouldn't have liked it either.

Kinch continued, "One more question are his injuries…serious?"

"If you mean are they life threatening, the answer is no. His chart indicates his wrists were treated and his back. Both had dressings. And of course there is bruising," Erika finished.

Kinch nodded, "Okay, let's get down to business. Our information is that the Colonel is on the fourth floor, in room 417. That is on the east side of the building." Kinch had just started verifying his information, when they heard the door to the cellar open.

They all turned as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Kyle with a worried look on his face. "We have a small problem. Nurse Eberly is going to be assigned to the second floor tonight. She won't be able to carry the negatives from Strasser to Colonel Hogan. The original plan was she would have already done that, but due to the Colonel's weakened condition the medicine the doctor ordered, kept him unconscious longer than anticipated and she couldn't give him the negatives."

"Oh, well that's just great!" Newkirk wasn't comfortable from the beginning following someone else's plans. He trusted Colonel Hogan's plans, but Kyle was an outsider and had not earned anybody's trust.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me Emma is an underground agent?" Erika said with surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?" _That explains my "good luck" at being assigned to the fourth floor! _

"It was not necessary for you to know. Had you been caught with the negatives, it would be one less piece of information they would get from you." Kyle defended. .

Kyle paused and looked at the group, "I have an idea."

Burkhalter had arrived at the meeting Doctor Becker had mentioned to him earlier that day, and found a seat near the back of the room. He wanted to be in a position where he could observe the actions and reactions of the General Staff. It would help him gauge their acceptance of the value of the program.

Doctor Strughold stood and addressed the General Staff. All talking stopped and he had their undivided attention.

"As you all know, we have been working on a formula for behavior modification, using hypnosis and the hallucinogenic drug mescaline. The previous three trials have each advanced the program. Since the last analysis our scientists have branched out and tested combinations of drugs for their effects on behavior. We have tried them on our test subjects, adjusting doses. They are now ready to be administered to our alpha subjects.

"Experiment four will begin in another day. This test will be a two fold analysis. The first test will be the administration of two drugs, one given intravenously and the other through inhalation that we hope will act as a truth serum. The outcome we anticipate will be lowered inhibitions without hallucinations, It is important that the subject not be hallucinating if we are to obtain factual and truthful answers to our questions.

"Once this has been accomplished, we will progress to the second half of our study; and through increased dosage and prolonged administration of the intravenous medicine, the subject will experience delusions, hallucinations and confusion. This combined with psychological bombardment will result in a relinquishing of his beliefs and moral code, which means a disassociation from his past. This step may take several days.

"After he has disassociated from his past, he will be open to assimilating new values that we will instill. This is a lot to accomplish in one testing. If we did not feel we were in a race against time, we would test the truth serum and evaluate the after effects before moving on to behavior modification leading to brainwashing.

"The reason for speeding up the testing is that we have learned from our agents that the United States is also actively researching thought reform, otherwise known as behavior modification. For security reasons, we will refer to the scientist in charge of the United States study as Doctor A. The US claims that they can hypnotize a man without his knowledge or consent into committing treason. We are actively in the process of getting our hands on this information." _(this information may be found at: )_

There was mumbling after this revelation that was quickly cut off with Strughold's next proclamation.

"Germany can surpass the United States in that claim. The US can only hypnotize one or two men at a time. Our scientists, who are working at our vast chemical plant here in Germany, have learned how to control an entire population through mass medication of drinking water by using a waste product that is the result of manufacturing. The product will affect certain areas of the brain, making the population submissive and unable to resist dominationIt is currently being tested by some of our prison camps right now. There has been a noticeable decrease in escape attempts at these camps over the last four months." _(this information may be found at_

The murmuring and questions began in earnest and the remainder of the meeting was devoted to answering questions and repeating the information so that it could be examined and digested in smaller bites.

Hogan had tried out his legs by walking around the room a tad. Though they were a little shaky, he could walk. He wasn't sure if it was from the Gestapo ordeal or the medication he had been given but the walk tired him out. He went back to bed and was sitting with his legs up in the bed, covered by the blanket, leaning forward, to keep his throbbing back clear of the bed. He hadn't been able to get an answer from his captors about his men. He had no way of knowing if they were still alive or if they had been shot as co-conspirators. Hogan began to move his hand up to rub his forehead, in hopes of easing the pounding in his head, but he soon jerked it back down as it sent a ripple of stinging pain through his back. Grabbing the bed sheets with his other hand and clenching his jaw, he could feel the sweat break out across his forehead, and he concentrated on taking a couple of slow deep breaths. _I owe you, Hochstetter _he thought.

The door opened as he was regaining his composure, and a second shift nurse came in pushing her medicine cart followed by a guard. She smiled pleasantly, handed Hogan a paper cup with two pills in it and a glass of water. He noticed the guard watching the interaction with interest. _ So you're here to make sure I take these. _

Hogan paused, looked at the pills, then looked at the guard, and placed the cup to his lips threw his head back and followed with a long drink of water as he handed the empty paper cup back to the nurse. The guard stepped around and looked in the cup and then instructed the Colonel to open his mouth so he could see that he had swallowed them.

_See, nothing there, _Hogan thought.

Satisfied the guard motioned for the nurse to leave and he followed closing the door. Hogan looked in his hand at the palmed pills. _Newkirk's lessons are paying off. Now, I've got to get rid of these. _ Looking at the window, he took in a breath and started making his way toward it. It was his second trip over to it since he had awakened. During the first trip he learned he was too high to use it as a means of escape.

He reached the window, opened it and let the pills go.

"Aren't thinking about leaving us are you, Colonel? Aside from the height, there are guards and dogs walking the grounds." Hogan stiffened as he recognized Knefler's voice.

Hogan looked around at the German Colonel. "It's a bit of a drop isn't it?" he said before turning back to look out the window and adding, "So, Colonel Knefler, what brings you to my room?"

"Just checking," the German said. "Making sure you're doing what you're told. If I were you, I'd get back in bed. The medicine you just took will make you dizzy."

"What are you up to, Colonel? What is this all about?" Hogan asked, as he closed the window.

"You will find out in another day," Knefler answered.

Hogan was tired both from dealing with pain and German officers. His body began to tremble slightly. _I better start feigning some symptoms from those pills I didn't take. _

"I think you're right," Hogan agreed, blinking and slightly shaking his head, as if to clear his vision. "I'd better lie down."

Knefler smiled as Hogan made his way back to sit on the bed.

"Is there any chance of getting my pants back?" Hogan asked. "This gown is kind of breezy," he added, as he slipped his legs back under the blankets on the bed.

Knefler laughed out loud this time. "Colonel Hogan, you never cease to amaze me. Here you are drugged, beaten; facing the unknown and you're worried about your pants.

Hogan lowered himself onto the bed, lying on his left side facing the German Colonel. "Trade places with me and see how you like it."

Knefler paused, "I will ask the doctor," he said smiling. "As long as you cooperate, we will try to make some allowances for your comfort."

Hogan closed his eyes and nodded. "You're right; those pills do make you dizzy."

"Good!" Knefler retorted. "Maybe that will keep you from trying to escape. There is really no way out, Colonel Hogan, you may as well resign yourself to that." He noted the prisoner's rhythmic breathing and decided he was sleeping and would not be causing any problems tonight.

"Sound the alarm, let loose the dogs!" Schultz was shouting. Roll call had just begun and the four prisoners confirmed missing.

Cuyler had skipped the noon roll call and waited until 2000 hours to do the next check. Since he knew he wasn't going to find them until tomorrow night as prearranged, he felt no need to begin looking any earlier than he had to.

"Schultz, I want the guards to search the woods surrounding the camp," Captain Cuyler ordered. "Keep them concentrated in that area."

"Jawohl, Captain Cuyler." Schultz saluted and turned to take charge of the search.

Emma had arrived back at the hospital early. She slipped into the back room of the kitchen, where the food for the guard dogs had been prepared. Pouring a powder over the food she mixed it in until it could not be seen and made her way back out of the kitchen, undetected, to continue her journey to the fourth floor. She had barely arrived and removed her coat when she received a call from the night supervisor, directing her to work on the second floor. The nurse assigned to that floor had called in ill earlier in the day and would not be in to work.

She would have to leave for now and try to figure a way to get to Strasser before he was taken to meet with Dr. Mahler, the doctor who had helped Hans' father with his experiments and had, since Doctor Strasser's death, taken charge of project "Monarch".

As she gathered her things together, she looked up and saw Erika coming down the hall.

Erika walked up to Emma and said, " I told my aunt I had volunteered to work tonight. She understood but she said to tell you it made her feel very 'blue' to lose my company tonight, but she knew you needed a hand."

Emma didn't miss a beat and came right back with, "Yes! And thank you again for offering to help, Anna." Emma turned to Lisa, the nurse who was going to be left on the fourth floor and explained that "Anna" would help her with her patients tonight.

"Well Anna, I am certainly grateful for the help," Lisa sighed.

Emma began to walk toward the elevator and Erika followed as if in trivial conversation with Emma.

"You know what to do? Emma asked.

"Yes," Erika said.

"Good you will be a big help," Emma said to mask the real meaning of their conversation. "Perhaps we can take a break together later tonight. I'll see if you're available when I'm ready to get something to eat."

"That will be fine; I'll try to have enough of my work done to join you. Talk to you later, Emma." Erika turned to get to work.


	27. Chapter 27

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 27

Major Hochstetter had been checking security outside the hospital. He walked the grounds getting a feeling for the safety measures needed, and decided to add more guards to walk the perimeter. There would be a 'ring of steel' around the hospital, not only to keep people out but also to keep someone in. He could not imagine considering Hogan a "kamerade" should these experiments produce the results that were hoped for. He had despised the American's cockiness and irritating smirk to long, but he would do his job and make sure there was no interference with the experiment about to be performed.

Hochstetter smirked, _You'll learn what discipline is in the German Army, Colonel Hogan. To see you as puppet for the Third Reich might be amusing at that. _Hochstetter smiled and continued checking for breaches in security.

Lutz was once again behind the wheel of the "plumbers' truck with Armin sitting in the passenger seat. The four POW's, hiding in the back of the truck dressed in black, were quiet and determined, as they headed toward the hospital at Hohemark. They had gone over the plan thoroughly and now all that was left was to carry it out.

Erika made her way down the hall taking patients blood pressures, and now stood outside of Major Strasser's door. The guard stopped her.

"Nein!"

The blood drained from Erika's face. She stopped looked at the guard and put her hands on her hips. Looking around for Lisa, she saw her at the nurses' station intently engaged in conversation. Erika couldn't see who it was that had captured Lisa's interest, but she was determined to intrude on them. She waved her arm to get Lisa's attention and Lisa looked in her direction.

Lisa raised her voice slightly and asked, "What is it, Anna?"

"The guard refuses to let me enter to take the patient's blood pressure."

Lisa obviously wanted to return to her conversation and said, "That is okay, just go on to the next the room."

"But Lisa this is Herr Strasser's room and I don't think we should risk not following orders." At that statement the man that had been talking to Lisa turned around and took a step in her direction. The guard immediately recognized Captain Dering and came to attention.

"Guard, do not hinder these nurses from doing their jobs. You will allow her to enter and resume your duties. Is that understood?"

"Jawohl, Herr Captain!" The guard clicked his heels and opened the door.

Anna entered and the guard closed the door behind her. Hans stood from the chair he had been sitting in and with a questioning look on his face looked at his watch.

"Where is Emma? Time is running out. They will be here for me soon." There was urgency in his voice.

"Emma will not be here, she was called to work on another floor. Kyle has arranged an alternate plan. He said to tell you, 'It is possible to fail in many ways...while to succeed is possible only in one way'."

_There was only one person who knew that was my favorite 'Aristotle" quote? _

Strasser smiled and commented, "Don't I know it! Come and take my blood pressure." Strasser sat back in the chair, as Erika applied the cuff. Hans dropped the negatives in her pocket and again looked at his watch. "Tell Colonel Hogan there will be someone dropping by to pick that up tonight but don't tell him who. If his thinking is compromised it will lessen the danger of a slip. The Colonel may be a little slow to understand after the medicine they gave him this evening. Make him repeat it back. They've only just started the regimen of sedatives. He should not have enough in his system to prevent him from remembering. Just make sure he is awake enough to hear you. He must stay awake and be alert from now until he is contacted. If he has not been contacted by midnight he won't be. Do you have that, Anna?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Strasser asked.

Erika stopped what she was doing and looked at Strasser. "With all I have done this past year, I think I can remember three sentences, Herr Strasser," Erika said with indignation. "However, there is something you need to know. There is no clock in his room."

"How did you know to check for one?" Strasser asked suspiciously.

"One of my strong points is that I am very observant. Some say I have a photographic memory."

_That's interesting. _Hans took his watch off and passed it to Erika. "Be sure to get it out of the room as soon as you can after midnight." He slipped the watch into Erika's pocket with the film.

Erika wrote down the blood pressure and moved on to the next room.

The Guard in front of Colonel Hogan's room had seen Captain Dering give the order to allow the women to enter the rooms. He opened the door for Erika, and stationed himself in the doorway. The Colonel had been lying quietly, preserving his strength and thinking. _There has to be something I can do. If I could just get to Strasser and find out what his game is I might be able to think of something. Or maybe it is a game. Strasser might be part of this whole farce. His_ thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone at the door. He closed his eyes, so that it would appear he was sleeping. Erika entered and began placing the blood pressure cuff on Hogan's arm, when she heard Doctor Becker's voice. The doctor was entering into Strasser's room, and saw that the guard to Hogan's room was standing in the open doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"The nurse is with the prisoner, Herr Major." Evidently that was all Becker needed to know, because the door to Strasser's room closed. Shortly there after there was a commotion next door and the guard at Hogan's door was called to assist.

"Colonel Hogan," she gently shook his arm. "Colonel Hogan, wake up, I have a message from Herr Strasser."

Hogan recognized the voice and opened his eyes, "Erika." The Colonel placed his hand on his stomach in an attempt to splint his muscles. "I'm glad to see a friendly face, but what are you doing here?" Hogan had worked with Erika through the Underground a few times. The last time he saw her she was playing the part of a "Red Cross Representative".

"Herr Strasser needs your help," Erika said.

"Needs _my_ help? Which side of the war is Strasser on? What is he up to?"

"Oh, Colonel Hogan, you are in the dark aren't you? What do you know?" Erika asked.

"From what I remember, Strasser was at Hochstetter's side for most of my ordeal, and then last night, I think he was in my cell saying something about being brainwashed and not giving up." The Colonel's eyes looked tired and haunted by the memory.

"Major Strasser is a British agent," Erika whispered.

Hogan stared at Erika. "You mean we were telling the truth?" Hogan smiled and then the ramifications hit him, and the smile was replaced by a frown. "Then we blew his cover."

"Yes, now you need to help him finish what he set out to do, which is to get the results of the Nazis' studies on mind control to England." Erika was trying not to talk too fast. She paused to look closely at the Colonel and check that he was hearing her.

Satisfied, she continued, "To gain access to the information he needs meant it had to be brought to the hospital. And it was brought to the hospital to be used in an experiment they want to perform on you, which means you will have to submit to that experiment." Erika watched what little color was in the Colonel's face drain away.

He started to speak and paused to clear his throat of the scream he was swallowing. "When…?" he didn't finish his sentence, instead he thought. _ So those little flashbacks I've been having must be something from when they brought me here after I was first captured. I know they sewed me up. I saw the stitches. What else did they…? I don't know if I can do this. _He felt drained. _Like I have a choice! _

"Tomorrow or the next day. It depends on how you progress. The sedatives they are giving you are supposed to make you feel 'comfortable' and relax you. They are trying to lower your resistance little by little." Erika stopped for a moment to give Hogan time to assimilate what he had been told.

After a few seconds she began again, "I have a message from Herr Strasser." She bent over and studied Hogan's face. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Erika was trying to talk slowly and say her words very distinctly, so that the Colonel could follow what she was telling him.

"I understand what you're saying. What is the message?"

"Erika continued to study Hogan's face and very deliberately and slowly said, "Listen carefully…"

"Erika, it's okay. I'm not drugged. Please talk normally; I haven't lost my mind," Hogan said with exasperation. _At least not yet! _

_"_Colonel, Herr Strasser said," she pulled the roll of negatives out of her pocket along with the watch, "you are to hold onto this. It is the information London is waiting for." She gave Hogan the negatives, "Someone will contact you between now and midnight to pick that up. If you haven't been contacted by midnight, you won't be. The Major said you are to stay awake and alert from now until midnight. Now repeat that back to me."

Hogan looked at her with defiance and said, "I understand. I told you I didn't take the medicine!"

"Colonel, my orders from Major Strasser are…" Erika was stopped.

"I'm a Colonel, I outrank the Major." Hogan could see the frustration on the girl's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…stern. Thank-you for the message." He tried to change his position but his body protested. "It's just that I have no control over my fate, and I'm a little edgy."

_Oh, Papa Bear, I wish I could do more. _"I understand." Erika's features relaxed a little and she continued with her instructions. "This is the Major's watch. Use it to keep track of the time, but keep it concealed. I'm instructed to get it out of here as soon as I can after midnight. Do you under…" Erika stopped mid sentence when she saw the Colonel's eyebrows raise and his eyes fix on her with a "don't say it" look.

"Sorry," she began to say, but they heard the guard coming back and assumed their roles. Erika took the cuff off of what appeared to be a sleeping prisoner and quietly left the room.

"What is going on here?" Major Hochstetter approached the truck and shone a light inside. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Carter, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Kinch, recognized the voice and held their breaths.

"We have come to fix the water line that feeds the surgery rooms," Lutz announced.

"At this hour of the night?" Hochstetter bellowed.

"We always work during the night at the hospital. We can't turn the water off during the day when they are at their busiest," Lutz explained.

Hochstetter looked at him and finally said, "Go away, come back tomorrow."

"Major we can't do that; they need this fixed tonight so they can do surgeries tomorrow. I suggest you check with the hospital if you doubt me." Lutz could feel the perspiration running down his back as Hochstetter stared at him.

Finally Hochstetter relented. "Very well, keep them here until I check this out."

"Jawohl!" The guards brought their rifles down and held them ready for use.

Emma appeared on the fourth floor and asked if Anna was ready to eat. Erika looked at Lisa, waiting for permission to go with Emma.

"Certainly, you two go eat. I have some charting to do."

"Is your night going well, Anna?" Emma asked as they entered into the stairwell.

When the door had closed on the stairwell, Erika and Emma dropped their pretense and walked down to the landing between floors.

"It was a little tense for a minute, I was able to get the item that needed passed to Colonel Hogan from Major Strasser, but then the guard to Colonel Hogan's room stayed in the doorway watching me. Doctor Becker arrived to take Major Strasser to see Doctor Mahler, and the Major overheard my predicament. So the Major caused a disturbance next door and Colonel Hogan's guard stepped over to help. Since it looked like Colonel Hogan was in a drugged sleep and wouldn't cause any problems." Erika paused.

"What do you mean 'looked like'?" Emma asked.

"After the guard left, I started explaining to Colonel Hogan what was going on and he told me to talk normal, that he could understand me…"

"Talk normal?" Emma interrupted. "How were you talking?"

"Slowly so he could understand," Erika said matter of factly.

Emma giggled, "And the Colonel didn't like that?"

"No, not at all. Basically, he said he was a Colonel and to never mind what I was told to do by Major Strasser. He told me he was not drugged, that he did not take the medicine."

Emma smiled. "The Colonel is full of surprises. Is that it?"

"Just one more thing. The Major sent his watch to Colonel Hogan, so he would know what time to expect to be contacted. And I have to get that watch out as soon as I can after midnight."

"The major is right, Anna. If it is found they will know how it got there and that something has occurred," Emma frowned.

"Emma, my name is not Anna," Erika began.

"Stop, I don't want to know your name. It is one less thing I have to guard against." Emma smiled.

Major Hochstetter returned and looking the driver over said, "Let them pass." He looked at Lutz and growled, "Get in and get out."

"Jawohl, Herr Major, that is always our intention." Lutz continued to the loading dock at the back of the hospital and backed the truck up next to the building. Armin checked out the dock to make sure it was empty and then went to the back of the truck, opened the door and began taking some tools and supplies out.

"Okay, it's clear. Good luck!" Armin whispered.

Four dark shadows flowed out of the back of the truck and disappeared around the side of the building.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"How's it going, Kinch?" Newkirk asked from his post just ahead of the Sergeant. Newkirk was keeping his eye on Carter, who was posted at the bottom of the basement stairs, and Carter was watching Louis, who was standing at the top of the stairs that led outside of the building. They had gone to the basement to disconnect the fire alarm and flood lights that were attached to the pull down ladders on the fire escapes. They needed to use them to gain access to the roof.

"That's got it. Move out," Kinch ordered. They picked up the other two members of the foursome as they worked their way back up the stairs and out to the east side of the hospital. They separated into groups of two. Kinch and LeBeau started up the fire escape, while Carter and Newkirk headed for the perimeter on the west side of the hospital.

Strasser's little show of resistance won him a pair of handcuffs and a gun to his back as he was taken to meet with Doctor Mahler.

"Well, Hans, what have we here?" Mahler asked, pointing at the cuffed wrists. "Come and sit down. We must have a talk." Hans sat at a table across from Mahler.

"What are you doing here, Doctor Mahler? I haven't seen you since my father's death."

"Hans, they tell me that you may be an agent for England. I have come to speak in your defense," Mahler began as he took out a match to light a candle on the table.

"What can you tell them? It has been a long time since we have seen each other. I was just a Leutnent in the Luftwaffe," Hans lied. Strasser was supposed to be under Mahler's control. Mahler would call Strasser with his trigger phrase and then give him his hypnotic suggestion.

The match hit the end of the wick and a flame began to dance above the wax. Strasser watched it intently and fell silent.

Carter and Newkirk waltzed in and out of the shadows cast by the trees and worked their way to the west edge of the property. Newkirk nearly tripped over a large sleeping Belgium Shepherd dog that had found a spot among the bushes where it felt safe, when the sleeping powder took effect.

"Carter," Newkirk whispered. "move on down a ways before you set your charge."

"Why?" the American Sergeant asked.

"It's too close to that sleeping guard dog." Peter pointed behind him.

"Oh, right." Carter moved on down the perimeter. Carter thought nothing unusual about Newkirk's concern for the animal's safety, since he would have automatically done the same thing. It was one trait these two had in common, love of animals. Newkirk first showed this side of himself, when Carter brought back to camp a chimpanzee after a bombing raid let loose the animals from a nearby zoo.

Carter moved further away from the animal and got to work. They were only going to set one charge. No sense in wasting ammunition. They merely needed to have a simple diversion ready in case it was needed. They would run the wire along the ground and hide a safe distance away.

Kinch and LeBeau made it to the roof undetected and had set the rope anchor, Kinch fastened the hook on his end of the rope to the ring on his harness. LeBeau did the same. They had counted off the windows just as they were shown on the diagram Kyle had provided. Looking at their watches they waited in silence. Soon the guard appeared on the sidewalk below, walking his rounds just as anticipated. As he passed around the corner, LeBeau slipped over the side of the building and repelled down past the sixth and fifth floors to the fourth floor window.

Hogan sat on the single wooden chair and glanced, again at the watch, on the floor, between his feet. He was using the thin stream of light coming into the room from under the door to make the face of the watch visible. _twenty two forty__ hundred hours_. he thought as he waited. He was sitting on the edge of the chair both for comfort and speed. He would need to quickly get back in bed should someone approach his door.

The Colonel turned his head suddenly when he heard a tapping on his window.

_What the… _He stood andwent to the window and opened it.

"You called for a pick-up, Mon Colonel?" Louis quipped in a whisper.

Hogan smiled and helped the French Corporal into the room.

"Louis, what are you doing…? Are the rest of the guys here? Are you all okay?" Hogan quietly bombarded LeBeau with questions. "I couldn't get any answers from the Krauts. I didn't know…"

LeBeau smiling quickly reassured his Commanding Officer, "Oui, oui, we are all fine. But you are not," Louis said, looking his Colonel over.

"I'm much better now." Hogan grinned. "So what's the plan?"

"We are supposed to obtain whatever it is you have for us and get it out of here."

"Is that the whole plan?" Hogan asked.

"Oui, Colonel. You are supposed to stay here and not let them brainwash you," Louis said sarcastically.

"Ask a stupid question…" Hogan started.

"I told them we needed to get you out of here!" LeBeau whispered angrily.

Hogan thought for a minute, "No, Louis, whoever is calling the shots on this operation is right. If I disappear they'll have patrols on every road and snail trail in Germany. They'd never get this information to England. I'll just have to finish playing the hand I've been dealt. You'd better get going."

"Colonel, what will you do?" LeBeau pleaded for an answer.

"Don't worry Louis, I have a few ideas. Now get going." Hogan pushed Louis toward the window.

LeBeau stepped up onto the windowsill and slipped outside.

"Colonel…Colonel," LeBeau whispered as he stuck his head back inside."

"Yeah, Louis?" he asked.

Louis held out his hand, "The package?"

"Oh yeah," Hogan slipped the film out of the hem of the window curtain and slipped the wristwatch back in its place.

"Here." Hogan handed LeBeau the film and then patted his shoulder. "You men are doing a great job. Tell the guys I'll catch up with them later."

"Oui!" Louis tried to sound positive.

"And, Louis, all of you be careful."

Hogan's experiences over the past few days had given him a greater appreciation of what being caught by the Gestapo could entail. He realized Hochstetter had been restrained from working _all_ of his "magic". They needed him alive for the rest of their scenario.

Louis nodded, saluted and disappeared.

Hogan closed the window, turned around let out a breath and simply said, "Swell!" _Now let's see if I can come up with those ideas I don't have! _

LeBeau tugged twice on the rope, which was Kinch's cue to start pulling him in. But nothing happened. LeBeau tugged again. Still nothing happened. Louis dangled next to the building and looked up.

Kinch was crouching in the shadow of the vent next to where Louis had gone over the side of the building. A guard and a nurse had picked this time to have a quiet little rendezvous and enjoy the starlit night. Kinch felt the tug from LeBeau but couldn't respond. Taking the flashlight off of his belt he shone it over the side of the building in two short flashes.

Newkirk, who was positioned in a line with the east side of the building, moved out and signaled Carter to set the timer.

Carter quickly had it done and joined Newkirk. They both then headed back to the plumber's truck. They had just about reached the dock area when the explosion went off.

The guard on the roof went into action as the blast lit up the dark courtyard. He looked out across the hospital grounds and then headed back into the stairs followed by the nurse.

Kinch swung around and started hauling in on the rope as fast as he could, and Louis scaled back up the side of the building. LeBeau arrived back on the roof, and they both silently and quickly unhooked the rope from their harnesses gathered their equipment and rapidly disappeared down the fire escape.

"Where are you going, Newkirk?" Carter asked, grabbing his partner's arm as he started past the truck.

"I'm going to see if Kinch and LeBeau need any help," he panted.

"We are supposed to meet here at the truck," Carter said.

"You wait here, I'll be right back." Newkirk turned and started to move out.

"Heck no," Carter replied, and ran to keep up.

They hadn't made it very far when Kinch and LeBeau rounded the corner of the building.

Newkirk motioned for them to keep coming and he and Carter covered their retreat. As Kinch and LeBeau ran past, Newkirk and Carter fell in behind and they all quickly climbed into the back of the truck.

Colonel Hogan was on his way back to the bed when somebody approached the door.

_ No time to make it to the bed. _ He quickly sat in the chair and resumed his "drugged" performance.

The nurse came through the door followed by Knefler and the guard. The light from the hall shown across the empty bed and the German Colonel quickly turned on the light.

All eyes rapidly went to the chair where Hogan had his head bowed shielding his eyes from the light.

The nurse approached and, pulling Hogan's hand down, tried to look into his eyes.

"What are you doing in the chair, Colonel Hogan?" Knefler asked.

"Hmm? I'm sitting." Hogan looked down at the chair and then closed his eyes again.

"He doesn't know where he is, Colonel Knefler," Lisa said.

"I know where I am. I just don't know how I got here," Hogan mumbled.

She looked at the guard and said, "Help me get him back to bed."

The guard grabbed Hogan by the arm and roughly escorted him over to the bed. Hogan stood facing the bed without moving.

Lisa moved in and gently guided her patient back under the blanket.

Knefler was observing the interaction. _Are you as confused as you appear to be or are you still looking for a way out? No matter, we'll take care of that now. _

"Colonel Hogan it's time for some more medicine," Lisa said, as she went to the table where she had set the water and paper cup containing the two pills and brought them back to the prisoner. Knefler stepped up and took the pills from the nurse, emptied them into his hand and held them out to Hogan.

"What time is it?" Hogan asked.

Knefler ignored the question. Disorientation to time was all part of the strategy. "Take these, Colonel Hogan." Knefler ordered.

"What are they?"

"Just take them," Knefler said without taking his eyes off his prisoner.

Hogan looked at the pills and then up at Knefler before taking the pills one at a time and putting them in his mouth._ Great! I knew it was just a matter of time before I'd have to swallow these things. _ Lisa handed him a glass of water and instructed, "Drink all of this water down. Good," she said, as he handed back the empty glass.

"Good night, Colonel," Lisa said as she turned to leave.

"Wait a minute; check his mouth and make sure he swallowed the pills," Knefler commanded.

""Colonel, open your mouth. Okay, now lift your tongue. That's fine." Lisa turned back around to Knefler. "They're not in his mouth, Colonel Knefler."

"Very well…" An explosion interrupted Knefler. "What …?" He turned to the guard and said, "Find out what that was. I'll stay here with the prisoner. Nurse, you may go and care for your patients."

_What's going on out there? _A knot formed in Hogan's stomach. _Keep them safe, Lord, please! _

"I see you heard that, too, Colonel Hogan."

"I may be drugged but I'm not deaf," Hogan answered.

Knefler pulled the chair over closer to the hospital bed and sat down. "What do you think it was," Knefler asked, "somebody coming to get you out?"

"No one knows I'm here," Hogan answered slowly, as if his reaction time was slowed. "Maybe somebody's coming for you!" Hogan threatened. His eyes flashed defiance and he smiled slightly. "How long do you plan on keeping me here? Whatever it is you're up to? You won't get away with it."

Knefler looked more intently at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, I think maybe Major Hochstetter was right, you don't know when to give up. You can't win. Eventually you will surrender your information to us."

"Is that what this is all about, my submitting to answering your questions? Why? Any military information I have is over a year and half old. It can't be of any value now." Hogan began to feel light headed.

"You have information about Herr Strasser, Colonel," Knefler reminded him.

Knefler's voice began to echo in Hogan's ears.

_Yes; Strasser. How do I use that? Don't want to think…why should I…I must think…must concentrate…I feel like I'm floating…the drugs are hitting…be careful. _

Knefler could see that Hogan was losing his concentration. He watched as the prisoner's eyes drifted away from him and looked at the open door leading to the hallway and then to a spot across the room. _You're measuring the change in your vision, feeling euphoric aren't you? _

"Something wrong, Colonel Hogan?" Knefler questioned.

"What are you giving me?" Hogan asked.

"Just something to relax you, it won't cause any permanent damage."

"Are my men okay?" _I shouldn't have asked that. Why not?...It's a logical concern…bad timing after the explosion…No, that's why I asked…did they get caught... Watch it…you're messing up. Just shut up. _

Knefler looked at the confused look on Hogan's face and wondered what the American Colonel was thinking. He glanced back over his shoulder at the open door. _Are you hallucinating, or are you referring to the interrogations at the camp, or perhaps you are referring to the here and now? _

"What do you mean, Colonel?" Knefler was trying to get more information from Hogan, who now had a "far away" look in he eyes. _That's it, Colonel, just relax and go to sleep. _

_Keep quiet… can't think straight… why worry about it…starting to feel relaxed…I'm in danger…my men are in danger…are they safe…ask…no, go to sleep. Sleep is safe…can't make a mistake if I sleep…escape. _

Hogan closed his eyes and sunk back on the pillow. He no longer heard Knefler's voice, nor felt the pain of his weight on his tender back. He had escaped everything…for now.


	29. Chapter 29

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 29

Lutz and Armin were putting their tools back into the truck. Armin was inside the truck taking the supplies from Lutz when Major Hochstetter approached and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We have finished our job and are packing up to leave. What is going on out here, Herr Major?"

"Just some partisan activity." Hochstetter looked into the truck at Armin. "We are looking for them now."

Armin saw the Major's gaze taking in the interior of the truck. "Nothing in here, Major," he gestured around him. "Feel free to come in and look."

The four POW's tried to shrink into the crevices around the plumbing supplies. Hochstetter put his foot up on the truck and suddenly stopped as one of his guards came running up.

"Herr Major, we have found one of the guard dogs asleep. He has been drugged."

"They would have had to put it in their food. That means whoever it is was from inside the hospital." Hochstetter removed his foot from the truck and turned around. "I'll take some men and search inside. Escort this truck off the premises and secure the area," Hochstetter ordered.

Armin and Lutz got back into the truck and the guard passed the order along to allow them to pass. Now, out on the road and away from the hospital, they began to breathe again.

"Did you get it Louis?" Kinch asked.

"Oui." Louis held up the film.

Everyone smiled, while exchanging nudges and pats on the back.

"How was the Colonel?" Carter asked.

"Worried about us," LeBeau grumbled.

Knefler was on his way out of Hogan's room when Major Hochstetter barreled past him and stopped. He looked at Hogan and back to Knefler.

"The Underground is at work. They set up an explosion as a diversion; we are still looking for them." He walked over and shook Hogan. "Hogan, what do you know about this?"

"Umm," was the only answer Hochstetter received, before the sleeping man again lay quiet.

"Don't pretend to be sleeping…" Hochstetter raised his arm ready to strike.

"Major, that isn't going to help. He won't be responding to your questions, at least not tonight. Did you see anything in addition to the explosion?" Knefler questioned.

Hochstetter lowered his arm and raised the Colonel's eyelids, checking the validity of Knefler's statement. "Bah! What…Oh yes," Hochstetter regained his line of thought. "The guard dogs have been drugged, which means someone had access to the kitchen. We are searching inside the hospital." The Major turned away from the bed and faced Colonel Knefler.

"I think you should get back to your search, Major," Knefler advised. "I don't want anything to interfere with tomorrow's test."

Hochstetter looked at the guard that had accompanied him. "You stay here, in this room, and guard the prisoner. I'm not taking any chances," he added, looking at Knefler.

Knefler nodded his approval and followed Hochstetter out into the hallway.

"Do you wish to join us, Herr Oberst?" Hochstetter waited for an answer.

"Not now; I have a phone call to make," Knefler took the elevator to the top floor, where the first test would be made in the morning. He entered one of the office rooms, closed the door, and taking a seat behind the desk, reached for the phone.

The truck carrying the six men pulled, once again, down the tree-lined lane of the farm belonging to Theo and his wife. Its occupants were reacting to mixed feelings of relief due to a job accomplished and the guilt that comes from leaving a man behind. _I hope I've done the right thing, Colonel, _ Kinch agonized.

Kyle was immediately on the porch and watched as the men exited the truck, and climbed the steps to the front porch. Kyle turned and opened the door to the house, motioning them inside.

"Congratulations. I'm assuming, since you have made it back, that you were able to acquire the 'package'." Kyle looked hopefully at the four men.

"Oui, we have it," LeBeau said with a stern, unfriendly look on his face.

"Don't give it to him Louis, maybe we'll just hold onto it until the Colonel gets back." Newkirk glared at Kyle.

"Sounds good to me," Carter added.

Kinch looked at his three buddies, turned back to Kyle and said, "Maybe we'll just keep it a little while longer."

Kyle sighed, took a step in the opposite direction and rubbed his face. Turning back to face the men he said, "I know this stinks. If we could have thought of a better way, we would have done it. You don't know what is at stake here, it's not only the information on behavior modification…" he saw Carter's question, and clarified, "…brainwashing, but the Hun have also been working on a means of controlling the populace. There is a lot of information here that needs to get to the right people fast. Many people have risked everything to get it this far, including your Colonel. From what I know of Colonel Hogan, he wouldn't want to be the reason it doesn't reach its destination."

Kinch shook his head, "You present a good argument, and you're right, the Colonel wouldn't want that." Kinch turned around. Louis already had his arm outstretched to Kinch with the film laying in his palm for the taking. The Sergeant scooped it up and handed it to Kyle.

"Thank-you," he said quietly. "Now, you men need to get back to Stalag 13, and I need to get this out of the country.

"Hauptmann Cuyler, this is Oberst Knefler. How is everything at Stalag 13?"

"Everything is under control here, Herr Oberst."

"No escapes?" Knefler asked.

"Nein, Herr Oberst. Did you hear that there were?" Cuyler asked. _ The mission must have gone off. Have they been captured? Are they testing me? Well, no guts no glory._

"Nein, Hauptmann, but there has been some activity here and I wanted to eliminate the possibility of Stalag 13 being involved. Perhaps I should send you some reinforcements in case the underground is planning a mass escape," Knefler warned.

"Jawohl, if that is the plan I could use them." Cuyler felt his heart skip a beat. He would be found out if the Colonel followed through.

It was quiet for a few seconds and then, "I believe we can wait. I have no indication that the underground would be so foolish to try another escape attempt after this one obviously failed so miserably," Knefler decided. "Just double your guards. Heil Hitler!"

"Jawohl, Heil Hitler! Phew!" Cuyler dropped down in his chair.

Armin was sitting in the back of the truck with the four POW's, explaining what the Underground wanted to do on their way back to Stalag 13.

"Now would be a good time." Armin argued. "Their attention is focused somewhere else."

Kinch frowned, "But we haven't observed the coming and going of the construction workers so we don't know if they have moved the machinery into the building yet. An attack before they have the machines in place would be a waste."

They were discussing the new location of the small arms factory in a converted warehouse north of Hammelburg, and the possibility of taking it out before it started production.

"We are way ahead of you on that. While you were following London's orders to lay low, we did the reconnaissance. The Machines are all in place." Armin's eyes were pleading silently with the American Sergeant. "With Papa Bear out of the picture, right now, we have agreed to follow your direction. We may not have an opportunity like this again. Right now there are no workers in the building. They have not started up production, but they will in the next day or two. The raw materials are due to arrive today. There is one more consideration." Armin looked at the four men he was trying so desperately to convince.

"What is that?" Louis asked.

"There will be less loss of innocent lives, the towns-people that are forced to work there will not yet be in the building." Armin threw out what he hoped would be the clincher.

"Kinch, this probably will be the best time, mate," Newkirk added his support to Armin's plea.

"I'm all for not taking anymore lives than we have to," Carter agreed.

"Oui, you know we will have to do it eventually, when London finds out its back in operation. And the Colonel will be back…" LeBeau said with conviction, "… and he'll want to be a part of it whether he should or not. You know for yourself he would be impossible to keep down."

"Well logically, I guess now is the best time, if you're all in agreement," Kinch looked around at the nodding heads. "Then let's get it done. How will you get the word out to have the others meet us there with the explosives?"

Armin looked sheepishly at Kinch, "We already told them to meet us. They will get there at three a.m. and wait until we show."

"Pretty sure of yourself weren't you?" Kinch looked at Armin wryly.

"No, not of myself, but I was pretty sure of you!" Armin smiled.

Strasser had played his hand well. He let the Nazis see that he was no longer under their control. Now he was officially accused of treason. He would be taken back to Berlin and held until they decided what to do with him. They wanted to know how the British turned him around.

"Take Major Strasser back to his room. I will have him placed in restraints until we are ready to move him." Doctor Mahler scribbled a note out and handed it to the guard. "Give this to the nurse on duty."

"Jawohl!" the guard saluted.

The Germans now "knew" that Hogan was protecting Strasser's double agent identity, by placing himself in a position of being charged with espionage. They would use that knowledge as their test for the American Colonel. If he admits that Strasser is a British spy and that he was covering for him, they would know beyond a doubt that their "Truth Serum" worked.

"Colonel, stay awake and eat your breakfast," Emma was coaxing.

"I'm awake!" Hogan said through half closed eyes.

Nurse Eberly was changing the bed linen and secretly looking for the watch that Erika had left the American the night before. By the time Erika could get back to the Colonel, it was after 1:30 a.m. and he was "out" to the world. Now with the guard Hochstetter placed in the room, it was impossible to ask Hogan any questions.

Emma glanced back over her shoulder at Hogan who was sitting with his eyes closed still holding his fork.

"Colonel, open your eyes."

Knefler walked in and the guard snapped to attention. The Oberst paused in the doorway and observed the events in progress.

"Having a problem, nurse?" the Oberst asked.

"Just a little, Herr Oberst, I'm trying to change this bed and keep my patient from falling out of his chair," She smiled. "Colonel Hogan…"

"I'm awake! I told you, I hear everything you say." Hogan opened his eyes and looked over at Emma. His eyes landed on Knefler. "Oh, how long have you been here, Knefler?" Hogan rubbed his eyes. _Oh brother, what was in those pills? _

"Not long, Colonel." Knefler turned back to Emma. "Nurse we will need to have the prisoner ready for us at two p.m."

"Yes sir." Emma looked back at Hogan, who was leaning his head on his hand with his eyes closed. She turned around and grabbed the pajamas off the bed. "Maybe if I get him out of that gown and into these pajamas, it will wake him up."

"Well, I see he is still here," Major Hochstetter said, sticking his head into the room.

Knefler looked around, "Yes Major, he isn't going anywhere. I need to see you out in the hall."

"Yes, just let me release my guard," Hochstetter replied. Looking again at Hogan, he motioned to his guard, "Come, you're not needed here; go and get some rest."

"Jawohl. Danke, Herr Major."

The guard, Knefler, and Hochstetter left the room.

Once outside Hochstetter straightened with interest. "Is this about Major Strasser?" he smiled.

"Yes, he gave us his confession last night. I have the paper work ready for you. You are to take him back to Gestapo headquarters in Berlin. We don't want Colonel Hogan to know that Strasser confessed. We want to use that information as an indicator for the Truth Serum. It is information that Colonel Hogan has been guarding."

Back in the room, Emma walked over to Hogan and reached to the back of his neck to untie his gown. The tug on his gown brought the Colonel back to awareness.

"What are you doing?" Hogan pulled away.

"Doctor Becker said you could put these on." Emma held out the pajamas.

"Thank you, **_I will!"_** Hogan reached for the clothes.

"Colonel, are you sure you're awake enough to …" Emma was interrupted.

"I'm awake! Now if you will just turn around for a minute, I'll slip these on."

Emma smiled and turned her back."Colonel, now that we are alone where did you put the watch?"

"Where did I put the what? Oh, yeah, the watch, I forgot all about it. It's in the hem of the curtain over the window."

Emma turned to go to the window. Hogan had just finished tying the drawstring on his pants and was reaching for his shirt.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"Yes, I have it. I need to get next door and get this back to Major Strasser, before they take him. I'll be back." She headed for the door, "Are you able to stay awake and eat now?"

"Don't worry, I'll stay awake. If I don't, you're liable to try and bathe me!" he grumbled.

Emma reached the door and turned around with a smile on her face, "Why Colonel, we've already done that. Don't you remember?" And she headed out the door, leaving a bewildered Colonel to wonder if she was kidding.

"She was kidding!" he said to himself as he rubbed his chin. Suddenly startled, he quickly put both hands on his face. He'd been shaved!


	30. Chapter 30

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 30

It was early morning roll call at Stalag 13 and the men were in formation. Captain Cuyler had just arrived at Barrack Two and called for Schultz's report, when an explosion rocked the morning sky. A glow could be seen emanating over the tree line, as all eyes turned to look.

Cheers began to echo through the lines of men as they stood outside their respective barracks.

"Silence," the Captain demanded. "The next man to holler will find himself in the cooler." Cuyler continued with his rounds and the men of Barrack Two broke rank.

"Hey Mike, what do you think that was?" Hanson asked.

"Dunno, but I hope it was something major," Mike winked at the younger man. "Let's go inside and get some coffee, Joey. My feet are getting cold. We'll do our imagining inside, out of this blasted wind."

Joey Hanson had attached himself to Mike's side almost since the first day he arrived and Colonel Hogan introduced him to the red haired Scot. Mike took the kid under his wing and treated him like a kid brother.

"Has Baker heard anything from the underground?" Morgan asked. Chris Morgan was sitting on his top bunk in the corner of the room closest to Colonel Hogan's door. He had pulled his blanket up over his shoulders trying to keep the wind that was whistling through the barrack wall off of his back.

"Baker hadn't heard anything before he had to get back to his barrack for formation. They have until midnight tonight to make it back. Don't start packing yet!" Mike joked.

Hogan looked at the food in front of him. It looked inviting but every time he tried to swallow a mouthful it would stick in his throat. He knew that he needed to eat something, but he had no appetite_. I wish I knew if the fellas made it out of here last night. _ Hogan quickly looked up, as Emma came back into the room. She looked from the bed to the chair where Hogan sat, at the table, pushing his food around on his plate with his fork. On seeing Emma enter, he laid the fork down and pushed the plate away.

"Nurse…Emma do you know, did my men make it out of here?" Hogan quietly asked.

"Yes, Colonel, and Herr Strasser will be leaving soon for his trip to Berlin. Anna was let go this morning for talking back to Doctor Dering."

"Who was let go?" Hogan questioned, looking at Emma.

"The girl who gave you the film last night." Hogan's gaze drifted away. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Emma asked

Hogan jerked his eyes back in Emma's direction, "I remember! I just didn't know her by that name."

"Calm down, Colonel; I ask because the drugs they've given you can affect your memory, make you feel relaxed, take away your fears, and change your perceptions. Now listen to me you don't have a lot of time. I don't know what they are going to do to you…"

"Oh that's just great!" Hogan's frustration slipped out. His anxiety caused him to stand and begin his customary pacing. His men called it his "thinking mode".

"Shh, listen to me!" Emma's voice was strong and stern.

Turning abruptly to face the nurse, Hogan drew in a breath and calmed himself. "I'm listening, go ahead."

"Doctor Dering is working with us. He has made or will make some slight changes in dosage or concentration of the drugs you will be given. Don't get me wrong, you will still feel the effects and respond as they expect…to a degree at least. We hope that the changes will be enough to allow you to stay in control. We wish you didn't have to go through this, Colonel, but I'm afraid the only way out of it…is through it."

Hogan turned his head and ran his fingers through his black hair, then he hung his head down, let out a sigh and looking back at Emma said, "Okay, when do we get this show on the road?"

Emma looked at her watch and said, "You have four hours."

Hogan, out of habit, looked at his bare wrist where his watch usually rested. That and his belt had been taken from him at Stalag 13 when this whole charade began. _I'm surprised they didn't take my shoe laces! _Hogan remembered, acerbically.

Emma turned around suddenly as the door behind her swung open and in walked Knefler and Dr. Becker.

"Get us a glass of water, nurse. Colonel Hogan, it's time for your next round of pills."

"Thanks, I think I'll pass this time. That last batch left a lot to be desired." _But I know what you can do with them! _

"These are milder than the last two doses, they won't make you sleep."

"I still pass," Hogan reaffirmed as he called on every bit of self control he could muster to keep his sarcasm in check.

"I believe we have had a similar conversation once before," Becker stated, as he stared down his patient. "And the conditions are still the same. We can do this the easy way or the hard way but in the end these pills will end up in your stomach with or without your cooperation."

The Colonel was just about to let loose a temper-initiated, sarcastic answer, when Emma came back with the water and added, "Believe me, Colonel Hogan, you would rather do this on your own."

Hogan looked at her hard. Reading her meaning he thrust out his chin and through clenched teeth said, "Give them to me!" Hogan threw the pills into his mouth and again looked at Emma who handed him the glass of water.

_I hope you know what I'm doing, Emma. I'm trusting that you do! _

"Boy, did you see that!" Carter was practically jumping up and down. "I told you she'd go up like that. Yes, sir, now that's the way to blow up a small arms factory."

They had set the timers to allow them to get back to the vicinity of Stalag 13 before the explosions. They didn't want to get captured by the wrong soldiers.

"You directed us well, Andrew." Kinch gave Carter a pat on the back. "Now let's go get captured."

"You know it would be a shame to go back so soon. I mean we told 'em we'd be back by midnight. We're almost sixteen hours early. Couldn't we maybe go by the Hausserhoff and meet some little frauleins," Newkirk suggested.

LeBeau rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Oui, Kinch, just one hour."

"How far do you think you're going to get dressed like that?" Kinch pointed at their uniforms. "Come on, you can ask the Colonel for an LOA when he gets back." _If he gets back…and if he's still the Colonel. If not, well, we won't have to worry about an LOA. In fact we won't have to worry about anything any more, except whether we want a blindfold and a last cigarette. _

Major Hochstetter had finished making the arrangements to transport Strasser to Berlin and went back to get his prisoner.

"Take his restraints off and get him up out of that bed," Hochstetter ordered.

The guards unfastened the restraints and Strasser was soon standing facing Hochstetter.

"Hold your arms out in front of you, Major." Hochstetter fastened the cuffs down tight against Strasser's skin. There is nothing worse than a traitor." Hochstetter hissed and then back handed the Major. "If I had my way, we would shoot you now." Hochstetter looked at the guards and ordered, "Take him out to the truck."

"Hey, Joey called out. "It looks like Schultz is bringing in Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau."

McLaughlin hurried over to the window, to check it out. "All right! And it's only 1300 hours" Mike exclaimed. "That's four wandering minstrels that have made it back."

Wilson had been keeping an eye on the gate waiting for the return of the four escaped POW's and was walking over to the truck, as the guys were removed from the back.

"Any injuries?" he asked, as he looked the men over.

"No," Kinch assured. "We're all fine. At least for now," he added as Captain Cuyler exited the Kommandant's office and stormed up to them.

"Well, gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your taste of freedom. Since you seem to have time to sit around and plan escapes, I take it you don't have enough to keep you busy. Sergeant Schultz, assign a detail to these men I want all of the wood that was brought in split and stacked in the lean too shelter. I want that shelter filled before they are allowed to go to the barrack and I don't care if it takes them all night. Do you understand Sergeant?" _Sorry, fellas, but we must keep up appearances._

"Jawohl, Herr Captain. All right, you heard the acting Kommandant. Move out mach schnell."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, Schultzie. We've been up all night!" Newkirk complained.

"My heart bleeds for you. I was up all night too, looking for you. Now move, the Kommandant is being good to you. He could have locked you in the cooler or had you shot." Schultz's lack of sleep and missed breakfast had made him less than understanding.

"Boy, and I thought you were our friend!" Carter complained.

"No more apple strudel for you," LeBeau promised.

"You don't mean that, LeBeau, I'm just doing my duty! Tell him, Kinch, I have to follow orders," Schultz whined.

"Sorry, Schultz, you're on your own unless you can get us out of this," Kinch answered.

"Sergeant Schultz," Cuyler called out, "a word with you please."

Cuyler turned and headed into the office with Sergeant Schultz in tow. Once inside the Captain directed Schultz into Klink's office. "Sergeant we need to discuss what just happened. I don't need to have an attempted escape by the prisoners on my record and neither do you as Sergeant of the guards. Since no harm was done and they are being punished, let's keep this little occurrence between us. Do you agree?"

"Jawohl, Herr Captain." Schultz was glad to not have to deal with the chastisement Kommandant Klink would surely dish out, should he learn what happened.

Kyle lay waiting along the road with several members of the Underground, as a solitary figure, further down the road, stepped out from around the bend and held his rifle up as a signal the truck was approaching. The truck rounded the bend, a shot rang out, and the front left tire exploded with a bang, causing the truck to veer off the road. The guards in the back of the truck jumped out to come face to face with twenty heavily armed men. Seeing that they were out numbered they threw their rifles down and raised their hands.

Kyle escorted the driver to the back of the truck and asked for the keys to the handcuffs.

"Nein, we do not have them. Major Hochstetter kept them," one of the guards answered.

Kyle turned at a signal from their lookout and ordered the two guards to wave the approaching staff car down and to stay standing at the back of the truck.

"Don't try anything," he warned. "Or you'll end up with a 20 gun salute and a six foot deep hole to call home."

The staff car came to a stop and Major Hochstetter got out, while glancing into the back of the truck at his still confined prisoner. Assuming that the truck was having mechanical problems he approached.

"Was ist los?" he asked.

Before he could expect an answer he was surrounded by the Underground and relieved of the Lugar that was resting in the holster at his side.

"The keys to the handcuffs please, Major," Kyle held out his hand.

Hochstetter made no move to comply.

"I won't give then to you, this man is a traitor," Hochstetter roared.

Kyle nodded to the man behind the Major, who brought a rifle butt down against the German's head, effectively knocking him out. Kyle searched Hochstetter's pockets and after finding the key ordered, "Tie them up and put them in the back of the truck."

Strasser, who had been quietly watching his rescue from the wooden bench he was secured to, smiled at Kyle as he approached him to unlock his handcuffs,

"Good to see you again, Kyle. Did you get the package?"

"It's on its way. Let's get moving before we have any more surprises," Kyle suggested.

"Right, just one more quick question." Strasser lowered his voice to prevent Hochstetter and the guards from hearing him. "That quote you passed on to me by 'Aristotle' could have only been told to you by one person. Is she out of Germany?" Strasser was searching his rescuer's face for the answer that he wanted.

"Fraulein Wesson has decided to stay, Herr Strasser. She said there is still much she can do here. She feels she can talk her way out of being suspected as an accomplice to you and she asked me to give you this." Kyle handed Strasser a small folded piece of paper, which he took and slipped into his pocket. He would read it later…in private.

Strasser looked at Hochstetter, who had regained consciousness and was now standing in the truck cuffed and gagged, about to be secured to the seat Hans had just vacated. Suddenly Hans sent the back of his hand flying across Hochstetter's face.

"Touché," Strasser said with a smile. "I'd take you 'out' right now, Major, but it is feared that Berlin would retaliate against Stalag 13's prisoners. But I do wish I had time to give you a return demonstration of the torture techniques you taught me during Colonel Hogan's visits with you. Maybe next time."

Strasser jumped off the back of the truck, and he and Kyle climbed into the staff car, Hochstetter conveniently provided them, and disappeared.

Hogan was standing looking out the window of his room. He was alone and deep in thought. _I can't seem to make sense out of those flashbacks. I know they fill me with dread, but what exactly was happening? And Strasser is an agent for __Britain__? Had I known, I wouldn't have implicated myself in espionage, to make the Germans think I was trying to protect his cover of being a 'German agent' for __Britain__, and he could have continued **being** a British agent pretending to be a German agent. Sometimes the webs I weave are too complicated even for me! _

Hogan turned around as he heard his door open. He held his breath anticipating that they had come for him. Relief immediately spread over him as he saw it was Emma…alone.

"I thought you were my escort," he confided.

"I know you did. I saw the relief on your face when you recognized me. But it will only be a few minutes before they do come. I'm to get your vital signs before they get here and have them already charted. Come sit down."

Hogan carefully sat in the wooden chair trying to prepare himself for what lay ahead.

Emma took out her thermometer shook it down and instructed, "Open your mouth, let me slip this under your tongue and then keep quiet, while I talk."

"Just lie to them, t…" that is as far as Hogan got when Emma took the opportunity to slip the thermometer in his open mouth. She slipped two fingers under his chin and raised it to close his mouth. "Hush!"

"In case you haven't noticed, the pills Becker gave you had no effect." Hogan began to mumble an answer.

"Sssh," Emma reminded. "This will give you an edge, you won't be going into this quite as confused. Doctor Dering is responsible for the substitution," she added while placing the blood pressure cuff on his arm. "Doctor Dering and I have not had the opportunity to talk today. He has been busy. There are a lot of German Generals here getting a tour of the hospital and an explanation of the proceedings they are about to witness." She sat quietly for a minute while she got a reading on the sphygmomanometer and then charted his blood pressure.

Hogan sat without moving, digesting what Emma had told him. The pounding in his head was picking up momentum.

Emma took the thermometer out of Hogan's mouth and looked at the results. She frowned slightly and put her hand on his forehead. "Do you feel all right? You have a slight fever."

Hogan pulled back and looked at her incredulously, "No, I don't feel all right! I'm thinking about jumping out that window, except I'm not sure that the fall would kill me!"

Emma sat up straighter and looked into Hogan's eyes, trying to determine how serious he was.

Hogan turned his head and waved her off. "Don't worry, I'm not serious. I'm just angry. But please, don't ask me how I feel. All right?"

Emma hesitated a moment and then slowly continued, "As I was saying, I haven't been able to talk to Doctor Dering. So I don't know what if anything else he can do to give you an advantage during this test. But I do know, whether you pass or fail the first part of the test, you will be taken into part two immediately, and they have allowed two days for part two."

"Two days? I had no idea we were talking days. Are you sure? To resist for several hours maybe, but two days?" Hogan was stunned.

"Concentrate, Colonel, there is a lot at stake here. If you give out the wrong information, your men and the whole underground operation will end abruptly."

Hogan stood, looked at Emma and irritably responded, "Twist the knife a little harder, why don't you. Believe me I know what is at stake here. I helped build this organization. I'm on a first name basis with most of these people." Hogan began his pacing again.

You would not have made it this far if Major Strasser hadn't thought you could pull this off. His orders were to eliminate you."

"Well, there's a sobering piece of information. Do you know any other interesting tidbits?" he asked as he again sat down in the chair.

Just then the door opened and Emma grabbed Hogan's wrist to take his pulse. Becker, Knefler and three guards entered the room. The doctor picked up the chart and looked at the information. He too walked over and laid his hand on Hogan's forehead, at which time Hogan immediately pushed his hand away. Knefler watched and then looked at Becker waiting for an explanation.

"Just a slight fever, most likely related to his back and rib injuries, we'll keep an eye on it. We can go, Colonel Knefler."

Becker stepped out of the way and Knefler took over. Knefler looked at the guards and ordered, "Get the restraints on him."

The guards got him on his feet pulled his arms behind him and applied the cuffs. Hogan was aware of the pounding in his head coinciding with the pounding in his chest.

"Is this really necessary? Where do you think I'm going to run with three guards pointing their guns at me?" Hogan asked.

"After last night's events, we can't take any chances," Knefler said.

"What happened last night_?" I bet I can tell you more than you can tell me…I hope you lost some sleep over it. _

Knefler smirked at Hogan's frustration. "It's time to go get the answers to your questions, Colonel Hogan. If you're lucky, we will remove your doubts from your mind for good and leave you with nothing but answers."

"You have a peculiar idea of luck, Knefler. I'm willing to just forget those answers," Hogan remarked, while struggling to find a comfortable position in the handcuffs. _Before you try to make me forget the questions! _


	31. Chapter 31

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 31

The door opened and Hogan was led into the room. He stopped short, as he looked up and saw the observation seats filled with German officers. "If I'd known you were going to surrender, I'd have worn my uniform," Hogan wisecracked, in an attempt to conceal his dread.

General Kaltenbrunner answered back from the gallery, "That's okay, Colonel Hogan, that uniform will soon be obsolete, but don't worry, we'll supply you with another."

The General's reply brought smiles and nods from the other German officers. The soft murmuring persisted, as the General looked around the gallery and nodded at his fellow officers.

Knefler looked at the American standing in front of him surprised at his audacity_. You continue to astonish me, Colonel. I'm beginning to have my doubts that we will succeed, and if we don't, I will have to carry out the Fuhrer's orders. You will be shot as a spy, and my career will take a sudden plunge. Both actions I wish to avoid. _

Hogan continued to look at the Gallery. His gaze fell on Colonel Klink and Burkhalter sitting higher in the stadium style seating. _So, Kommandant, you and Burkhalter have come for the show too. _Hogan wasn't thrilled at being on display but somehow knowing that Klink was in the audience, made it worse It was just one more insult added to an unbearable situation. He had spent the last year and a half, concealing his discomfort at being a prisoner and not allowing Klink to think he was controlling him except when it suited his purpose. And now to be so subjugated was disquieting to say the least. Burkhalter made eye contact with Hogan and smiled nodding in a way meant to convey his superiority and put Hogan in his place. _Well, Burkhalter remind me to thank-you later for your part in turning me over to these mad men. I'm sure you and Klink have been taking your bows for not allowing me to escape during this last year and a half of captivity. _

Knefler stepped around his prisoner and observed him. _You're studying each face. No doubt you're trying to attach names to them. I would like to personally study you further. My degree and expertise in psychology tells me you would be quite a case study. But right now, we need to fulfill the needs of the Fatherland_.

_This is a teaching theatre _Hogan thought, stunned as memories started flooding back into his mind. He had been here before. This is where the images of the hands, the needles and the items being attached to his body had occurred. At first he felt panicked, and then a certain amount of relief that he had regained the time he lost over a year ago.

"Follow me, Colonel," Knefler ordered.

Hogan brought his gaze back down from the gallery and observed the doctors and orderlies in front of him, his legs wouldn't move. His mind was busy assimilating the information that was pouring in. _Got__ to tap into that past experience. How did I cope last time? How did I keep them out? I only have snapshot memories of my time in here. I was…drugged before I ever got this far. They have a different approach this time. _

"Help him over to the seat," Knefler, commanded the guards, upon seeing the recognition registering on his prisoner's face. Hogan was suddenly aware of the cuffs being removed and of being forced into a chair, but not a chair, it was cold, hard and maneuverable.

"Umph," Hogan gritted his teeth and arched his spine as the pain shot through him from his injured back.

"Just give me a minute Colonel and I'll give you some relief," Becker heckled.

"Take your time!" Hogan shot back, in a strained voice.

Knefler quickly turned his back on the verbal exchange to hide his mirth. _You'll not get the last word with him, Becker. _He thought.

A strap extending from under each arm was brought up over his shoulders as his throbbing back was forced against the metal. Both arms were secured to metal armrests and two straps were firmly fastened over his legs one just above the knees and another below the knees. Another strap was secured around his waist. Hogan looked from one orderly to the other as he felt less and less freedom of movement.

_No, not again!... _Hogan closed his eyes and took in a breath, _It's okay. I've done this before. I have a pretty good idea what's going to happen. Calm down. Think. Stay focused _He looked up into the Gallery again trying to identify the "Brass". _Lots of Generals. They must be expecting a show. _His attention was brought back down to his level, when he again felt a hand stop to briefly rest on his forehead.

"Colonel Hogan,…" it was Doctor Dering. "…these are for your fever. They will help get rid of that headache you probably have too." Hogan allowed the pills to be dropped in his mouth and drank the water held for him by Dering.

_So you're on our side. Sure fooled me at Stalag 13. _ The cool water felt good going down his throat. He hadn't stopped to realize how warm he felt. Hogan nodded his thanks. _I hope you've some magic in those pills, Dering. _

Klink was intently watching the preparations, and the American officer in front of him. _Hogan looks pale… He has every right to. _

"Well, Klink," Burkhalter began, "it looks like you're going to have one less prisoner to guard." _one__ way or the other_.

"Yes! What a glorious achievement for the Fatherland." Klink pretended to be pleased. "So am I to understand that it is when Colonel Hogan is coming out of the anesthetic that his resistance to answering questions will be lowered?"

"Yes Klink. That is when he will not be able to reason why he shouldn't answer questions. He will divulge information because the brain will simply recall the information and repeat it. At least, I'm told that is how it worked on the Alpha subject they used this technique on last month," Burkhalter shared.

Doctor Dering took a seat on Hogan's left, unbuttoned the Colonel's shirt and pulled it open. Hogan momentarily closed his eyes. _Here we go. _ He opened them again when he felt his sleeve being rolled up by Doctor Becker, and then the orderly fastening the restraint to keep his arm in an extended position. A second orderly rolled an IV stand equipped with an IV bottle and tubing next to Hogan's "chair". Becker slid his 'mayo stand' next to the Colonel's right arm. Working off of it, he wrapped a tourniquet around Hogan's upper arm, and cleaned an area of the arm with alcohol. Becker selected an IV needle and began to palpate Hogan's arm in search of a vein. The doctor quickly found what he was looking for, lay the needle on top of the selected target and slid it through the skin. Hogan watched these preparations with dread; he didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

The doctor smiled as blood began dripping out the end of the needle, indicating that he had 'hit' his mark.

"You still have good veins, Colonel Hogan," Becker commented.

Hogan let his head fall back against the head support, his memories of the past merging into the present. _Now I remember. You were with me during my last visit to this room…also before we came here…for some sort of 'endurance' test. _

Becker quickly released the tourniquet, attached the end of the IV tubing to the needle, flushed the blood still in the cannula of the needle, back into the vein it had escaped from and then secured the needle and tubing in place with surgical tape.

Doctor Dering moved in and placed his stethoscope on Hogan's chest and listened intently. The cold stethoscope attracted Hogan's gaze. Dering looked up and nodded his approval to Becker. At that sign the Major picked up a syringe and began injecting it into the IV line that was feeding fluid into the Hogan's arm.

"No," Hogan whispered, before he could stop himself. He looked from the doctors, to the officers sitting above him. _What are you watching me for? What is about to happen?What was it Strasser told me? Ahh, yes, find a place of solace inside my self…that place would be…home… family…duty. _

Hogan began to feel lightheaded, as if he was in a dream seeing what was happeining but not really a part of it. Doctor Becker cautiously pressed the plunger on the syringe allowing the medicine to take over slowly.

A warm rush flowed through the Colonel's body as the drug made its way into his system. He could feel himself begin to relax.

When Doctor Becker had finished his injection he picked up a black inhalation mask hooked to a tubing leading to a large black canister, and brought it toward Hogan's face. The Colonel turned his head. The view of the men in the Gallery began to blur. _Please stop, _he begged silently, and then his determination kicked in. _Stay in control…fight it…don't cooperate…_

Receiving a nod from the doctor, the guard behind Hogan grabbed his head and held it stationary for the mask to be placed over his mouth and nose. Hogan attempted to shake himself free.

_What…don't breathe… can't move… _

The officers in the room watched intently for the reactions of the American Colonel to the gas he was being forced to inhale. At first the American struggled against the mask being held to his face, but as his natural reflexes kicked in causing him to inhale, he began to struggle less.

Hogan involuntarily gasped taking in a breath. Almost immediately his ears began to ring and the voices and noises in the room became indistinct. He took another involuntary breath and his vision began to fade. Hogan's fists opened and he grabbed at the metal arm rest, finally his arms stopped pulling against the restraints. His eyes started to close and he fought to keep them open, until it was plain he was no longer seeing, but staring blankly. He began to breathe more rhythmically and his eyelids at last closed.

Hogan entered a twilight world, of disassociated thoughts and voices.

_"Rob, tell your father…"_

"He's breathing in the anesthetic now," Becker announced.

_"A man's only as good as his word, Rob; remember that, son…" _

"Heart rate is 120 Doctor Becker," Dering reported.

_ …I'm a Bomber pilot...I have to go… _

_"You're going off to war, son…your world will never be the same."_

_I know, Dad, I know…Where are my men…Can't let go… stay focused…Hogan, Robert…Colonel…__U.S.__ Army… Air… Corp…serial num…_

Reality drifted away, until there were no 'voices', no thoughts, but only black nothingness. His breathing leveled becoming deeper and regular.

"Heart rate one hundred," Dering continued.

"Colonel…Colonel Hogan." The Major opened Hogan's eyelids and shone a light across his eyes. "He's 'under' the anesthetic. Becker placed a strap behind the Colonel's head and fastened it to the mask, holding the black mask in place over Hogan's mouth and nose. We'll keep the mask on for a little while longer. I want to make sure he's 'deep' before he starts the journey back to consciousness." The doctor added the time of 'induction' to the record and then, using a manual crank, slightly reclined the sleeping Colonel.

Doctor Dering continued to listen to Hogan's heart; the rhythm had slowed, but it was still a strong loud beat. He moved his stethoscope and listened to his lungs for sounds of crackling, indicating fluid build up. They remained clear. He nodded at the Major, signifying everything was ok.

"Heart rate is 80, Doctor Becker." _Okay, Colonel, we're almost there. Fight! _Doctor Dering encouraged mutely.

Becker checked the IV site, to confirm that it was still patent after his patient's brief struggle and then decreased the drip rate.

Klink watched attentively. Seeing this man struggle and then fall unconscious was disturbing. It was as if he were dead, to see him lay so still. The Kommandant watched for the rise and fall of Hogan's chest, to assure himself that Hogan was, in fact, alive. _I'm sorry Colonel Hogan. We were not always like this…and some of us still aren't. _

The room became unnervingly quiet; quiet as a tomb waiting for the death of one man and the birth of another.

Whoosh, _Crack!_

The wood splintered and fell apart. Kinch swiped his forehead with the arm of his shirt and paused to look at his watch. _Fourteen thirty__. According to the information we got from the underground, the Colonel should have begun his ordeal a half hour ago. _

"What time is it, mon ami?" LeBeau asked, quietly.

"Two-thirty, Louis…two-thirty," Kinch answered, his voice trailing off.

Carter looked over his shoulder toward the front gate. "I keep hoping he'll come through that front gate and say they decided not to do it." The young Sergeant looked back toward his friends and quickly diverted his eyes to hide his fear.

Newkirk paused from stacking the wood and, realizing what his friends were talking about, decided to change the mood. "You mean we've only been doing this for an hour? Bloody marvelous! Here, let me swing that ax for awhile, Kinch."

Newkirk reached for the ax placing his hand over Kinch's in the process. "The gov'nor will be all right" he whispered as he removed the ax from Kinch's choked grip. _ Or I'll wring their bloody necks! _

The guards moved in and shoved them apart. "Get back to work, schnell," they demanded.

The men silently moved apart and resumed their punishment.

Whoosh, _Crack!_

What seemed like an hour to Klink was actually fifteen minutes. The doctor finally removed the mask from Hogan's face. In a few minutes, the POW's head moved slightly, and his eyes could be seen moving under his closed eyelids. It was now that Knefler began.

"Robert, open your eyes," the German encouraged.

The Colonel attempted to do so, but they again closed. The Oberst flicked on a small flashlight and spoke once more.

"Robert, open your eyes and look at the light."

Hogan did as he was told. _bright…__what? _

"Rob, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Hogan whispered, barely audible. _I hear…_

The German officers in the room held their breaths, waiting, and watching. The American Colonel was looking through half opened eyes at the shining light. Dering continued to take and write down vital signs.

"You're okay, it's safe," Knefler assured.

There was a pause and then, "…safe…" The Colonel repeated. _…voices… _

"Yes, it's safe, we're back in England. Tell me about Major Strasser," Knefler continued.

"Strasser is…" _German?...Allied?...information… _

Hogan moved his head back and forth and frowned. He wanted to answer but he was meeting some resistance, from somewhere in the back of his mind. _Lives at stake…be careful… _He fought to clear his mind, to remember something…anything. _answer the question _

_"_Camp, he came to camp," Hogan volunteered. "…had information …" Hogan continued to meet resistance from within _ someone warning me…Strasser…? _He felt he shouldn't answer, but he did, _"_about Allied Offensive… intercept…I need answers…" Hogan was still fighting some unknown resistance that didn't want him to talk. From the shadows a memory surfaced, _They__ can't get in unless you let them in. Fight _

Hogan's brow furrowed, he tried to take his eyes off of the light. _Remember…yes…there's a plan…follow the plan…sick…head hurts…answer the question…no…follow the plan._ Beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead as he worked to gain control of his thoughts. _Emma?... _

Knefler watched as perspiration trickled from the prisoner's forehead down across his temple. _You're fighting hard, Colonel. It could be a short-lived victory for you. The Fuhrer wants results …or blood. _

Another voice entered his thoughts _ "Stubborn"…_" The face in his mind said. _Wilson__" _The thought faded and was replaced by another voice.

"Robert, are you ready to go home?" Knefler asked.

_Home! "_…yes…" _…family…_

"You can't go home until you tell us about Major Strasser. We need that information to keep your men safe."

_ ...Kinch?...help...me _"…men safe… Kinch?" Hogan asked. From a corner of his mind the familiar voice of his second in command questioned, _What's__ the plan, Colonel? _

Knefler's eyebrows arched. _He thinks he's talking to one of his men. _

Knefler followed that path, "Yes, Colonel, it's Kinch. Tell me about Major Strasser, sir."

_… plan?...think…always stay with the plan. He_ heard himself say, _ you men know what to do. _And suddenly so did he, as his mind grabbed at the tail end of that memory. _duty_…_don't talk…_Hogan's mind quickly started grabbing the random thoughts and began piecing them together. _The plan…to discredit Strasser…worked..._ _Strasser's on his way to __Berlin__…he must have confessed…has to be a reason. Support him! _

_"_He's a British agent… needs my help… Klink must send… to the cooler… Miller said …Strasser must be transferred…to escape back to England…" _Truth…not too much…tired _ Hogan closed his eyes. He had decided to change his story to match his men's and evidently Strasser's also.

A chill went through Knefler, did he just hear right? Did he just find that crack in Hogan's armor?

"Open your eyes, Colonel Hogan," the German Colonel coaxed. _You're not done yet. _

Hogan again, with much effort, opened his eyes.

Doctor Dering monitoring Hogan's respirations and pulse, noted the increase in rate, indicating a struggle somewhere within. _Keep fighting, Colonel. You've got them right where you want them. Keep your underground information guarded. Don't expose yourself, Papa Bear. _

Holding his excitement in check, Knefler continued, "Major Strasser didn't escape, Colonel. He's being held in Germany." _Stay with me, Colonel, just a few more answers. _

_…double agent…_"He has to get back...I can help." Hogan answered. …_want to sleep_…_no_…_stay in the game…_

_Good, you're doing well! _"How can you help?" Knefler repeated. _Just a little more, Colonel Hogan. _

"I can help…," Hogan heard himself say. He felt disconnected as if he were an observer rather than a participant in the events going on around him. _…the lie is true…joke's on me…careful… don't expose operation._

"How? What will you do?" _Tell us, Colonel. Admit to it, for your sake and mine. _

"Lie…fake espionage…" _That__ should clear me… of espionage…and support Strasser's confession… Head hurts…_ Hogan again closed his eyes. _…no more…_

Colonel Knefler patted Hogan's arm approvingly and looked around at the officers in the room. "Is that enough?" he asked, as he clicked the flashlight off. It wasn't that they needed the information, it was information they had already received from Strasser, it was the fact that they were able to secure it from the prisoner. This was the second successful testing of this procedure on an alpha subject. It looked like they had a truth serum. Now that they knew the formula, they would refine it.

_…close…gave them only what I wanted…but they almost succeeded, _Hogan thought. The realization of how close he came to forfeiting the lives of his men scared him. _ …war too long…can't continue… tired... overdose me … die before I make a mistake. _ The effects of the anesthetic, and the exertion of winning his inward battle, made him unwillingly drift back to sleep.

Knefler smiled. "Well done, Colonel Hogan." he praised, thinking he had obtained information Hogan did not want to give. Turning to General Kaltenbrunner, he confirmed, "You can tell the Fuhrer we "broke" the American." Knefler breathed relief; he knew this achievement would be a big boost to his career, just as failure would have meant his doom.

Doctor Dering was charting and listening to Knefler crow. _You idiot! This man has just duped you all. He told you what he wanted you to know and no more. You still have missed learning the biggest secret, the one __Berlin__ is spending so much time and effort on, and that is, who **is** "Papa Bear". The only question now is will Papa Bear continue to exist after this next step…He will if I can help it. Sorry, Colonel, it's not over yet._

The tension in the room lifted and there was a lot of laughing and slapping of backs. Champagne would again flow among the High Command, thanks to a certain American Colonel's "failure". It was the first time they had gotten any information from this man, other than name rank and serial number. The first step had been accomplished. The second step would now begin; could they take control of his mind?

Klink was mesmerized by the spectacle he had just observed. The man he knew as his senior POW captured his full attention. He felt the pain that he thought would have been Hogan's, if he were rational, as the truth was unwillingly given up.

_Are you still there Colonel Hogan?_ Klink asked himself. _ Or have we succeeded in obliterating the man whose willfulness we needed, for these experiments? Have we really won, or is it just that you have lost? Or perhaps it is we who have lost; lost our soul as a nation in our eagerness to rule the world. _ He looked over at Burkhalter, who sat silently nodding and smiling with that self-satisfied grin, Klink had seen many times before.

Doctor Becker looked at the group of jubilant officers and asked, "I assume I can continue with the drug treatment?"

"By all means, doctor, please do." Kaltenbrunner answered. _I'm looking forward to having the cocky American under my command and a "willing" spokesman for the Third Reich. _Kaltenbrunner had big plans, with Colonel Hogan at the center of them.

The next step would involve wiping out rational thought resulting in delusions and hallucinations, ending in disassociation and the dropping of old beliefs. This would allow the insertion of a new doctrine. One that would set the American Colonel up as an example and pave the way for further brainwashing of Allied soldiers. The possibilities would be endless. The German army could be revitalized by the insertion of, newly programmed, Allied soldiers into the fighting ranks of the German army, which, ironically, would allow the defeat of the Allies, by their own men.

"Get the gurney," the doctor ordered. We'll move him as soon as I administer this next dose." Doctor Becker reached for the IV tubing, picked up the next syringe, and injected the drug into the IV line that connected to the American's vein. The sleeping Colonel slipped deep into a drug-induced delirium.


	32. Chapter 32

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 32

Colonel Hogan was moved from the Operating Theatre to a room, down the hall, where the drug regimen would continue and he would be under 24 hour observation. A team of psychologists worked on tearing down his moral fiber, challenging his beliefs, and causing him as much inner turmoil as possible.

Dr. Dering continued his acts of sabotaging the experiment, by lessening and sometimes skipping doses of medicine he was to administer to Hogan, while always keeping his charting "accurate" and up to date by forging entries on his records. IV's kept the Colonel hydrated, and tube feedings maintained his nutrition during the two-day ordeal.

Colonel Klink remained at the hospital during this test period. Hogan would suffer hallucinations, be combative, and talk "out of his head" immediately after a new injection of drugs. During this time the doctors and scientists would abandon their efforts, and wait for the delirium to subside so they could move in during his more lucid states and take advantage of the lingering fear and uncertainty. Klink had learned the "dose" schedule and would watch the team of tormenters abandon their efforts for the next hour, allowing the prisoner to battle his fears.

It was during this time that Klink couldn't stay away. To see Hogan in this state tore at him. He had grown to respect this man. Living with him for the last year and a half had given him the opportunity to forge a relationship and he liked what he saw. Granted the man could be a royal pain in the…but Hogan had kept him out of some uncomfortable situations and helped him maintain an orderly camp, which he knew was why he still held his position. To abandon him now, when he could return the favors, would go against his own personal moral code.

The orderly that was left with the prisoner during these hours of hell was grateful for the intercession. The American could be quite a handful during this time, despite his weakened condition. He would pull violently at the restraints, and had at one time almost worked one bloodied hand through the narrow leather band around his wrist.

Klink still believed in honor and integrity as it was taught to him by his father, who learned it from his father, all men career soldiers. He hated what his country had become, but that same deep honor kept him from turning his back on it. He would remain loyal to the Fatherland and do whatever small acts he could to continue to hold his head high. And right now one of those acts was to try and comfort the enemy, to make himself heard, in an effort to help calm and reduce the struggling for freedom from the restraints, as Hogan fought to escape his "demons".

"NO!" Hogan cried out, and strained against the leather straps holding him in the bed. His eyes looked through the Kommandant, not registering on his presence, but on some unseen terror in the distance. Klink talked softly trying to make Hogan hear him, even though he knew it was futile. The best he could do was keep the sweat wiped from Hogan's face and offer human touch, hoping it would get through to him that someone who cared was with him.

Hogan yanked violently at the restraints on his arms and legs. The veins in his neck were clearly visible; his eyes were wild with fury.

"Get down…let me go…" The American Colonel was rambling as he tried to tear himself free, to protect himself…or somebody…from some invisible foe.

"Colonel, it's not real, you're all right." Klink wanted to be heard but he didn't know how to get through the delirium. Still he tried.

"They're coming…" he cried, and suddenly Hogan seemed to freeze with his arms pulling at the extended length of the restraint. He didn't appear to be breathing and then… a few shallow breaths, the anguish melted off of his face, he blinked, and slowly sunk back onto the bed, moaning as his back made contact with the sheets. The visions were ending…again.

Always within an hour, the Colonel would calm down and his gaze would begin to settle in on the figure at his side. It was at this time the Kommandant would take his leave before the entourage of doctors and psychologists returned. He was hoping Hogan would have no conscious memory of his being there. It would be easier for them both if there was no bond made from the anguish suffered here. It would interfere with the jobs they both had to do, jobs that would put them at conflict with one another.

When the violent stage ended and the confused exhausted state began, the psychologist would begin picking apart his beliefs. His country would be ridiculed for its actions both here, in the war, and at home in the treatment of its citizens. They questioned his morality and tore at his conscience, scruples and sense of right and wrong. They badgered him to try and defend against their attacks, so they could dispel his answers. His mind would begin to shut down as exhaustion crept in, but sleep was not allowed.

Dering and or Becker would watch these sessions and adjust the drugs, Becker in an effort to weaken the Colonel's resolve and lower his resistance, Dering in an effort to sabotage the outcome in Hogan's favor

Several nightmarish days lay ahead for the Colonel, with hallucinations that he fought to keep at a distance. He continued to drift in and out of consciousness with periods of utter confusion, where he could not be communicated with at all. Though there were times Hogan had no answers for the challenges thrown at him, he refused to give up his beliefs. And, once or twice, threw a challenge back at his tormentors, while continuing to cling to the memories of home and life in a free country whenever sanity returned to him.

General Kaltenbrunner kept in contact with the Fuhrer, and Knefler kept in contact with the General, reminding the General of what they had accomplished and how close they were to complete success.

"We had success with the first part of our testing, Herr General. The drugs lowered the Colonel's resistance, we were able to break his silence and retrieve information he had been guarding," Knefler explained. "However, we are having some problems with the second part. He has not yet let go of his code of belief. The after-effects of the hallucinations and delusions are not continuing to keep his fear at a disruptive level, rendering him off balance long enough for our psychologists to keep him questioning his beliefs, while we lead him to disregard them. I suggest that we accept that we succeeded with the first half of the test, the truth serum aspect, and stop the second half before we cause some permanent brain damage. We are close to complete success, and I know we can take him all the way through the brainwashing stage, as soon as we conquer this last hurdle. He is almost there." Knefler was working hard to keep the American alpha in the testing program. He wanted to win this contest. It had become personal.

Kaltenbrunner worked his magic with the Fuhrer. Hitler agreed they had made a significant advancement. The American Colonel, they thought, had been broken and proved he was no match for German superiority. There was nothing to be gained by his death …at this time. He could still be a valuable propaganda asset to the Third Reich, and an example of what German science could accomplish. So it was decided to discontinue the drug therapy before the American was irreversibly damaged, and try again at a later date.

Germany was already making sure that the Allies knew they had a means of extracting information that would work on the most difficult of men. It was hoped that this information would help put fear in the allied forces by letting them know that German science was superior and make them wonder what other advancements were lying in wait. The Nazis hoped that next advancement would be complete, irreversible mind control.

Hogan's medication was stopped abruptly. The drugs would not be wasted bringing the enemy "down" gradually. Once Hogan had a grasp on reality again, Colonel Knefler paid a visit to the sick American Colonel, who was in the throes of withdrawal from the drugs he had been subjected to. Knefler arrived just as the American, lying on his side, was finishing another bout of nausea. Emma wiped the sweat from his face, which resulted from the abdominal spasms that sent pain through his previously battered body.

Amused, Knefler greeted Hogan, "Feeling better, Colonel?"

"Mmm, very funny," Hogan moaned, trying to hold his next bout of sickness in check to preserve some form of dignity in front of the enemy Oberst.

"I came to tell you I won't have to shoot you after all."

Suddenly turning toward the voice addressing him, Hogan muttered, "I wish somebody would."

Knefler laughed. "The Fuhrer has decided to spare you for now." _With a little encouragement from General_ _Kaltenbrunner._

"What changed his mind?" Hogan asked.

"You did, Colonel," Knefler smugly replied.

"What do you mean?" Hogan asked, still looking a bit "green".

"You told us about Strasser's dual role as a British spy." Knefler took great delight in being the one to reveal to the American Colonel, that he had been "broken".

Hogan couldn't remember a lot of the last two days. He waited a moment to see if Knefler would offer any more information. Hogan responded with the appropriate surprise, followed by a look of anger that only increased Knefler's satisfaction. _Well at least I know that memory is not a hallucination. Did I say more? _

_"_I'll see you and Doctor Becker 'charged' with experimenting on a POW, after the war," Hogan promised, his voice was stone cold.

Disregarding his prisoner's threat, Knefler announced, "We almost took you all the way this time, Colonel. The next time we meet, it is very likely, we will succeed." Knefler smiled with a venomous air of satisfaction.

"The next time?" Hogan responded. He hadn't anticipated that there might be a "next time". _There **won't** be a next time! But if Knefler thinks there will be, that must mean Papa Bear's identity is still a mystery. Otherwise, I have no doubt there would be no further testing. Except maybe to see how long it took me to die under slow torture. _

"Until then, Colonel Hogan," Knefler clicked his heels, saluted and said, "Heil Hitler." Then he immediately turned and exited the room. As he cleared the doorway, he could hear the American fighting another bout of queasiness, which he found amusing, and he went whistling down the hospital corridor.

The next morning Emma was back at his bedside.

"Colonel Hogan…" the nurse whispered, brushing a lock of black hair off of his forehead.

Hogan opened his eyes, "Emma?"

"Yes," she softly answered, straightening the Colonel's arm, preparing to remove the IV that had been keeping him from dehydrating from the fluid he was losing during his bouts of sickness. Both of the Colonel's wrists were thickly bandaged as a result of the violent struggling against his restraints during his periods of delirium.

"They are taking you back to Stalag 13," Emma announced

That news put some life back in the Colonel. "Now?" he prayed.

"As soon as we can get you dressed and ready to travel," she smiled.

Hogan attempted to sit up but had to wait for the room to stop spinning.

Emma smiled with understanding and said, "You're going to have to go slow for a couple of days, while your body recovers. Drink a lot of water and eat even though you won't want to. But eat light and in small amounts until you work your way through the withdrawal."

"How long before this passes?" he asked. _All I want to do is sleep, but that's not going to happen. I'll need to find out what's been happening back at camp while I was away. I'm sure they didn't stop the war while I was here. _

"Not long; you should be able to eat light and keep it down in another day," she said with encouragement. _Probably more like two days, but I know you don't want to hear that! _

The Colonel had no choice but to let go of some of his pride and think of Emma as the nurse she was and allow her to help him dress back into the uniform he had arrived in. Thanks to Emma, it had been washed, and though a bit more tattered than when the Colonel put it on back at camp, he was glad to be wearing it again.

Hogan was sitting in the only chair in his room when Knefler entered, followed by Kommandant Klink. Hogan wanted to stand but didn't think it was wise at the moment. Something about falling flat on his face didn't seem dignified.

"Colonel Hogan, Oberst Klink is here to take you back to Stalag 13."

"Kommandant," Hogan acknowledged and nodded.

Klink had returned to camp as soon as the testing was stopped and resumed command. Now he had arrived back at the hospital with Schultz to retrieve his prisoner.

Klink assumed his role. "Colonel Hogan, we will not have any shenanigans on the trip back. Cause any problems and you'll return to a cell in the cooler. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, sir." _I'll go along with your act, Kommandant; just get me out of here. _

"Schultz, take Colonel Hogan to the car." Klink ordered.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Colonel Hogan, give me your wrists."

Hogan slowly complied. A_nything to put this place behind me. _

Schultz paused upon seeing the bandaged wrists, and gently slipped the handcuffs on. "Is that too tight?" he asked.

"They're fine, Schultz," Hogan lied.

"He is very weak, Sergeant. You will have to help him out," Emma instructed, as the guard handed the key to the handcuffs to Colonel Klink.

Schultz looked at Hogan and, supporting him under his right arm, helped him to his feet. Hogan leaned more heavily than he wanted on the Sergeant, and they made their way out the door.

Hogan sat in the back of the staff car with Colonel Klink. He had his head laid back on the seat with his eyes closed, counting the bumps in the road that were sending shooting pains through his back, when he suddenly sat up and said, "Stop the car!"

"What?" Klink asked, turning to look at Hogan. He immediately knew the reason. "Stop the car, Schultz."

The car slid to a stop and Hogan agonizingly opened the door with his cuffed hands and stumbled over to a ditch, before falling on his knees and gagging.

Schultz got out of the car without being ordered and held the Colonel's shoulders, supporting his shivering body. When he was done, the Sergeant took his kerchief out and offered it to the Colonel.

"Thanks, Schultz." Hogan stood with help and returned to the car. Perspiration was visible on his face.

"Sorry, Kommandant, I couldn't fight it any longer."

"We're almost there, Colonel Hogan," Klink informed. _No need to apologize, _he thought.

"Good," Hogan whispered. It was a toss up: deal with the pain to his back or lean forward and let his head bounce with the dips in the road and make his nausea worse. The nausea won out. He again lay his head back against the seat.

Carter came barreling into the barracks, ran past LeBeau, and hollered down into the tunnel, "Hey, a staff car just pulled in."

"Is it the Colonel?" Newkirk asked.

"I don't know; it was just coming through the gate," Carter added.

"According to the Underground, they stopped the testing the day before yesterday. He ought to be back by now," Kinch stated as he climbed up the ladder into the barrack.

"Oui, it's the Colonel with Klink," LeBeau announced from the door. "They stopped in front of the infirmary."

Newkirk closed the tunnel entrance, and joined the others at the door. "Oh, would you…he can hardly stand!"

"Schultz is practically carrying him," Kinch whispered, almost to himself.

The foursome headed out into the compound and aimed for the infirmary.

Wilson had been given a "heads up" by the Kommandant, that Hogan was experiencing withdrawal from his drug regimen, before they went for the Colonel. The Kommandant asked that he keep it quiet. Klink wanted to get Hogan back into camp as unobtrusively as possible. He knew Hogan would not want his men to see him in his current state.

Jeff Dooley, One of Sergeant Wilson's assistants, was assigned to look after the two men already in the infirmary. Not knowing exactly what to expect, the Medic wanted to be free to focus on his Commanding Officer.

Wilson had a bunk ready in one of the two isolation rooms and met the Colonel at the door. Hogan reached out with both cuffed hands to take Wilson's arm.

"I've got you, Colonel!" Sergeant Wilson assured. Wilson frowned while looking at the handcuffs resting on the bandaged wrists.

"It was a long drive, Sergeant. I need to lie down."

"Certainly, Colonel, I have a bunk all ready for you. But first let's get these handcuffs off." Wilson wrapped his right arm around Hogan's waist to support him, freeing Schultz to remove the cuffs.

Hogan slowly flexed his hands. "Am I dismissed Kommandant?" Hogan asked, holding one arm across his stomach.

Klink quickly answered, "Yes, Colonel, you're dismissed, and don't worry about roll call until you're feeling better."

"Thank you Colonel, I may take you up on that," Hogan said, as he made his way to the bunk with Wilson's help.

Before Klink and Schultz made it to the door, Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk entered the room.

"We saw you enter the camp, Kommandant, we came to see how the Colonel is," LeBeau stated.

"You're Colonel is a sick man at the moment, gentlemen. Say your helloes quickly and let him get some rest."

"Yes, sir, thank you, Kommandant," Louis said, with a sour look on his face. LeBeau hated "acting" respectful to the Germans, and he certainly wasn't going to let Klink tell them how much time they could spend with the Colonel.

Klink continued to the door and looked back before stepping outside. Things would soon be back to normal. _ Welcome back, Colonel Hogan! _

Wilson, in the meantime, had reached the bunk and was helping to lower the Colonel onto it. "Lay back, Colonel, I'll get your shoes off."

"I can't …" Hogan began.

Wilson stopped to look at Hogan's face, "You can't what?"

"…lay back," Hogan finished.

Wilson leaned over Hogan and pulled the collar of Hogan's shirt back and peered inside. He saw the bandage and realized the Colonel had some sort of back injury.

"Jeff!" Wilson called. "Give me a hand getting the Colonels Jacket off." The two gently worked Hogan's bandaged arms out of the jacket. Wilson began to unbutton the Colonel's shirt, "I want to take a look at your back, Colonel."

"Not now, Wilson… please," Hogan pleaded.

"All right, Colonel, I'll just help you get positioned on your side for now and I'll still take your shoes off." After doing so, Wilson laid a blanket over his shivering CO. _The__ dressing on his back, from what I can see, looks clean and intact. I'll let him rest for a while before I put him through anything more. _

The four men slowed as they approached the Colonel and his injuries became more apparent. "We won't stay, Colonel. Just glad you're back, Sir," Kinch spoke, and then looked questioningly at Wilson.

"He's going through withdrawal from the drugs they had him on." Wilson answered Kinch's question before he asked.

"Thanks guys, it's good to see you too. Sorry, but I'll have to catch up a little later. I just have… to get some sleep…first." Hogan was exhausted and had barely finished his sentence before he fell asleep.

"Sure thing, sir." Kinch looked at Wilson, who nodded his head toward the door, indicating they should leave. And they did… slowly.


	33. Chapter 33

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to Bing Crosby Productions.

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Weaving a Web to Freedom, Undoing the Past

By Marty Miller

Background information, for this story, is from the HH Episode "The Meister Spy"

Chapter 33

Four hours later Hogan woke up. Wilson was sitting in a nearby chair reading and keeping an eye on the Colonel.

"Feeling better, sir? Wilson asked getting up to look him over.

"Mmm." Hogan looked around apprehensively, trying to decide where he was. _Wilson__?…__Oh… okay…I remember. _

"I'd like to have a look at the wound on your back now, Colonel. Do you think you can sit up long enough for that?"

"No," Hogan said, feeling the muscles in his throat wanting to spasm again.

"No?" Wilson asked. Looking hard at the Colonel, he reached for a basin, having seen that look before; he knew exactly what was coming. He reached the Colonel in time for Hogan to grab the basin and bury his face in it.

"Roger that, Night Owl. The keeper will deliver. Papa Bear over and out."

Kinch turned and looked at their guest. "You're set for tonight, sir."

The Major nodded. "I'd like to speak with Colonel Hogan before I go, but it doesn't sound like he's going to be in any shape to come to me. Can you arrange for me to go top side?"

"It can be arranged, but I'll have to pass it by the Colonel first, Major."

"Of course, well, you know where to find me."

"Yes, sir," Kinch answered.

Three hours and another nap later, Hogan awoke to the familiar voice of Kommandant Klink calling for "Reepoort". _ It must be evening roll call. Eighteen hundred hours. _

The sun was setting. The sky had an orange glow to it. The sounds from the compound were comforting. _Funny, I never thought I'd think of roll call as comforting. It's strange how your perceptions can change. That statement sounds familiar; where'd I hear that? _

"Back with us, Colonel?" Wilson smiled, and then, looking more serious, "Do you need the basin again?"

"Thanks, I think I'm okay for now." Hogan decided. He began struggling to sit up. Wilson walked over and lent a hand just as the four men closest to Colonel Hogan walked in.

"Just popped in to see how you're doing, gov′nor," Newkirk announced.

"I'm feeling better, come on in."

"We just finished evening roll call, Colonel," Kinch announced.

Wilson handed Hogan a glass of water, looking him in the eyes as he did so. The Colonel taking it, took a small 'token' drink, and set it down on the floor next to the bed.

"I heard ole' Blood and Guts' a little earlier. How's it been around here while I was away?" Hogan asked.

"We've been keeping busy, sir. McLaughlin kept things together while we were gone from camp." Kinch cleared his throat. "Um, and the Nazis were getting ready to reopen the small arms factory in a building north of Hammelburg."

Hogan had been rubbing his right temple, but stopped when he heard this news. "Were getting ready? It sounds like there's more to the story." Hogan was interrupted by Wilson, who had picked up the abandoned glass of water from where the Colonel had parked it on the floor, and was now shoving it in his patient's face.

"Yes, sir. The underground had been watching and keeping track of their progress and knew they were ready for production and would be starting today or tomorrow. We decided to take it out before there were a lot of innocent people inside," Kinch explained.

"That sounds like a wise choice," Hogan praised. "Any problems?" He asked, and then took a long drink of water, before raising the half filled glass in a "see, I'm drinking" pose for Wilson's benefit.

"None. Carter laid out the pattern and we placed the charges with timers and were back on this side of Hammelburg before it blew," Newkirk added.

"Boy I wish you could have been here... sir. It lit up the sky."

"Colonel, Major Strasser is here. Kyle brought him in late last night and the Underground wants to take him tonight,"

Hogan's smile changed to a question. "Strasser?" Hogan asked.

"I thought he was on his way to Berlin. How'd he escape? When did he escape?" Hogan asked.

"How he escaped was with the help of the Underground, and Kyle," Louis said.

Hogan thought for a minute, "Who's Kyle? Should I know him?" Hogan was afraid he had some "missing" time again.

"I don't think so Colonel," Kinch answered. "He was Strasser's 'outside' man. He relayed information to us about the mission and what we were to do."

Just then the door opened and Kommandant Klink walked in. Hogan's men stood and grouped together off to one side, giving Klink room to approach.

"You should be resting, Colonel Hogan," Klink observed. "So you can resume your duties as senior POW officer." _These men have no idea what you've been through. _

"Yes, sir, did you drop by to tell me that or did you have something else on your mind?" Hogan questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I stopped to give you some information. Major Strasser seems to have escaped." Klink watched to see if Hogan was surprised by that information.

"Really, when did that happen?" Hogan asked.

"It happened during the first day of your testing. Major Hochstetter was over powered by the Underground, tied up and left in the back of the truck used to transport Major Strasser."

Klink looked at Hogan questioningly, "I know it is impossible that you had anything to do with this, but still I suspect you knew about it."

"Kommandant, I only know what you tell me." Hogan was starting to feel that "green" glow coming back to him. _ Wilson and his blasted water. _

"Um hmm. I will be keeping my eyes on you Colonel Hogan, try anything and I will have you locked in the cooler until this war is over. Good night, Colonel." Klink spun around and marched out the door.

"Colonel I hate to bring this up, but Major Strasser would like to talk to you before we take him out tonight. I told him I'd have to get your okay." Kinch hesitated, noting Hogan's green pallor. "Never mind, Colonel, I shouldn't have mentioned it. You need to rest."

"I couldn't agree more. You can all talk some more tomorrow…" Wilson was quickly cut off.

"Kinch, bring Strasser up, the bald eagle won't be back tonight. I'll meet with him up here. Wilson, set up some privacy screens at the back of the room." Hogan was back in his element, giving orders and in control…and praying he could keep this charade up until he was done with Strasser.

A short time later, Kinch returned with Strasser in tow. Hogan had moved to the back of the room and he and his men were sitting concealed by the screens Wilson had strategically placed to block the view from the front of the infirmary.

"You've got quite an operation here, Colonel Hogan. I can see why London wasn't too keen on giving you up," Strasser admitted.

"Yeah, Emma told me about your orders. How close did I come?" Hogan asked.

"Close, Colonel. The deciding factor was the right hook you delivered to Scharff. I figured anybody who had been through what you had and then struck back knowing they would get even more abuse had a lot of determination and wasn't easily deterred. I'm glad you didn't let me down, for both our sakes."

_ I'm glad they freed me long enough to pull that off. _ "What will you do, now that your cover has been blown?" Hogan asked.

"I'll move into the planning arena and leave the field work to the younger men. Having my cover blown will allow me to do that," Strasser admitted.

"I hope it works out for you, Major. Had I known, I wouldn't have made the Nazis suspicious of your loyalty." Hogan was sure of that.

"You kept me thinking, it was one challenge after another. I admit I was a little worried when I found myself locked up at Gestapo headquarters." Strasser could see that Hogan was tiring. "Colonel, did you have any idea what the Nazis were up to? I mean did you have any memory of your previous go round with them?"

"I wish I could say I remembered, or even that I remembered part of it. I couldn't even remember being treated for the wounds I received when my plane was hit," Hogan confessed.

"That's not surprising, Colonel" Wilson added. "You were most likely in shock from loss of blood."

Strasser shook his head and looked at Hogan approvingly. "What you have done with no training is remarkable Colonel Hogan. You have a very disciplined mind. Men train for years to learn those techniques."

Hogan smiled, "Yeah, it's amazing what fighting for your life, every waking moment, can teach you…in a hurry."

"London would do well to bring you back for their own studies," Strasser remarked.

Hogan leaned back in his chair, distancing himself from that statement. "Watch it, Major, I could have you shot for threatening a superior officer," Hogan joked. "Don't even say that jokingly when you get back. Some airhead may take you seriously."

_Some__ "airhead" has,_" he thought. _ …me.__ If your contributions to the war effort from here weren't so important, and the great Papa Bear, __London__'s ace in the hole, I would pursue your transfer. _"Seriously Colonel, if you decide or must move out of here, we'll have a spot for you in the 'Program'."

Hogan laughed and shook his head. "Thanks, Strasser, with friends like you I don't need enemies."

"I'll keep in touch. We'll talk again after the war, Colonel." Strasser smiled. _Maybe I can change your mind by then…or your orders. _

"It's time to head out, Major," Kinch interrupted. "Newkirk will go out with you, and connect you with the Underground contact. The Underground will take care of getting you out of Germany. Remember, they are putting their lives on the line for us, do what they tell you. No questions asked."

"Don't worry, I all ready owe them too much, to risk their lives further." Strasser offered the Colonel his hand before he stood to leave. "Colonel Hogan, it's been a pleasure…" Strasser paused, "…um, an experience," he corrected, "working with you and your men. Gentlemen," he said offering his hand to each man in turn, "good luck, and keep up the good work." Strasser turned and looked at Newkirk. "I'm ready, Corporal."

"Follow me, Major, we'll have you on your way back in no time." Newkirk started for the tunnel still talking. "Major, when you get back to London would you go by the, Wild Boar Pub, and…"

Everyone turned in early. It had been a long time since anyone had truly had a good night's rest. But now with everyone safely back in camp, the exhaustion, both mental and physical, took its toll. Even the camp Kommandant had called it an early evening.

Early the next morning, before the camp had begun to stir for morning roll call, there was a small battle brewing inside the infirmary.

"Quit moving away from me!" Wilson demanded of his patient, who was sitting on the side of his bed, with Wilson on the opposite side trying to treat his back.

"Well stop doing that!" Hogan ordered.

"Colonel, I can't work if you don't sit still." Wilson struggled a few more minutes with Hogan pulling away every time he tried to clean the wounds on his back.

"...okay, that's it!" Wilson looked up and scanned the room for his assistant. "Jeff, come and help me get Colonel Hogan over to the exam table."

"No, I'm not …" Hogan began.

"Quiet!" Wilson was determined to get this done and he and Jeff guided Hogan to their destination. "Now get on the table and lay down on your stomach."

Hogan stood beside the exam table looking at Wilson.

Wilson stared back and then said, "Jeff, help me get the Colonel…"

"NEVER MIND, I'm doing it!" Hogan huffed.

"Doing what?" Klink asked, as he came in the door.

_Oh, swell this is not the position I want the Kommandant to see me in. _Hogan thought, and buried his face on his arm to compose his thoughts. "Being bossed around," came the muffled reply.

"If you'd do what I say, everything would be fine," Wilson admonished.

"If you'd stop…"

Klink put a stop to the confrontation, "I didn't come to referee your fights, Colonel Hogan." Klink stepped closer to Wilson and, scowling, watched him work.

"What _did_ you come for, Kommandant? You stopped by last night and now again this morning. I'd hate to think I'm keeping you from your work."

_Well, his mouth is working well. He must be feeling better. _"There are going to be some important dignitaries stopping by in a few days and I want to make sure you keep your men in line." Klink stepped closer to the head of the bed, waiting for Hogan's response.

"More students stopping by to learn how to run a prison camp from the Master, Kommandant?" Hogan questioned, his interest peaked.

Klink's chest puffed out two inches. "Colonel Hogan, who is coming is none of your business. I just want your word that you and your men will stay in line and not cause any problems. Do I have it?"

"All right, you have my word; we won't do anything out of the ordinary."

"Somehow your declaration doesn't leave me filled with confidence, but I'll accept it. There will be repercussions if you deviate from your word, Colonel. Do I make myself clear?" Klink waited for an answer.

"I think I've just been threatened," Hogan said.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Klink reminded.

"All right, yes, you've made yourself clear. Anything else I can do for you, Kommandant?"

"Yes, you can follow your Medic's orders…without questions." The door to the infirmary opened and four smiling POWs entered.

"Sorry we didn't know you were here, Kommandant," Kinch apologized.

"That is all right, I was just leaving. Your Colonel wants to talk to you. I'll check on you later, Colonel." Klink headed for the door and made a hasty exit.

Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter looked at Hogan's back. LeBeau's face was growing red as the realization of what he was seeing registered in his mind. "Colonel! Who did this to you?"

"Never mind, Louis, it's over," Hogan said, putting a stop to any questions.

Wilson finished and began putting the dressing on as Jeff took the basin of water away and began cleaning up the old dressing.

"What did the Kommandant want, Colonel? Carter asked.

Wilson finished his work and Hogan rolled up on his side and sat up. Wilson held the Colonel's shirt for him to slip on. "It seems we're going to have some visitors that the Kommandant wants to impress and he wanted my word that we wouldn't mess this up for him."

Wilson was approached by Jeff and the two stood quietly talking as Hogan addressed his men.

"Um, Colonel," Wilson interrupted. "Who applied your dressing?"

"I wish I knew. I was unaware when my dressing was applied. I can't even tell you how many times it was changed, if it was changed. They knocked me out when I first got there and then the last two days I was heavily medicated. Sometimes I didn't even know who I was, let alone who was around me."

"There is something here I think you should see." Wilson walked around and handed the Colonel an envelope.

"What's this?" Hogan took it and looked at Wilson.

"Jeff found this in the dressing I removed from your back. I'm afraid that is all the information I can give you, Colonel."

Hogan opened the envelope and took out two folded pieces of paper. He unfolded the top one and read. Then looking up he asked, "Newkirk did you have something you wanted to tell me?" Hogan handed the paper to the Corporal, who took it and after looking at it, blushed.

"What?" Carter asked.

"You're kidding!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Let me see," LeBeau asked.

"Blimey!" Newkirk shouted out. It was the confession the Nazis got from him. "Well you see Colonel, I had no choice. It was either sign or 'blow' the whole plan." Newkirk explained.

"We'll talk about this later… in private," the Colonel promised.

Hogan looked down at the second paper and opened it. There was a four-inch strip of film folded in it. He began to read the letter out loud.

"I thought you'd like to have this back before it landed in the wrong hands. It might be tough to explain. Good job, gentlemen. I'm afraid I have another little task for you. There will be a dignitary arriving at Stalag 13 in a couple of days. He will have three aides with him. One of them will be your contact. Give him the film contained in this letter. Until we meet again." And it's signed, 'Nimrod'."

**"NIMROD!"** LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter, and Kinch all exclaimed.

A hush fell on the room. And then, "Who's Nimrod?" Wilson asked.

(But that's another story!)

The End!

I want to thank, Linda Groundwater, not only for her encouragement, but also for her critiquing of my chapters as well as her help with correcting punctuation. I especially liked the information she shared with me on real papa bears in the wild, that I passed on to my readers in Chapter 25. Thanks again, Linda. You're an angel.

(The punctuation errors in this acknowledgement are all mine. It just didn't seem appropriate to ask Linda to proof read her own thank you letter.)

Also, my thanks to the readers, now and in the future, who have shared or will share their reviews with me.

"Hogan's Heroes" continues to flourish, thanks to all of you!

Marty B.

------------------------------------


End file.
